Stone Heart
by Veleum
Summary: Uniting the musketeer quartet once more was no easy task, especially when the one you meet first is Virizion. Friendship fic. Complete.
1. Haru

_A.N - So this plot bunny bit me in the ass and will not let go. An easy way of looking at this story is Haru, the OC plays the role of the player in the Black and White Pokémon games in uniting the Musketeer quartet, except the one she finds first is Virizion, not Cobalion._

_This story will combine elements from the anime as well as the games, such as being able to use more than four moves at one time. I hope you will find this story enjoyable._

_I would also like to mention right now that this story IS NOT a pairing story. It is, and will end, as a pure friendship story. Cool? Good. Onto the story. :P_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Haru<p>

Buying herbal supplies was just one of the routine things Haru did on her weekends off. Making potions everyday was part of her job as a Pokémon Healer, and how she had come to be one was something Haru pondered every now and then.

Like most Pokémon trainers, Haru started her journey through the Pokémon world at age 10. Hailing from the city of Fortree, she started her journey in the Hoenn region and began to capture and train Pokémon to compete in the Hoenn league. Her kind nature towards Pokémon was, to her, nothing out of the ordinary when she saw other trainers and their beloved Pokémon, or the gym leaders she defeated on her journey, so she thought nothing of it. She was just an ordinary trainer on an ordinary journey that millions of others had taken before her.

To begin with, her goal was to become a Pokémon Champion, but the more she thought about it, the less the desire to be the best gripped her young mind. Her journey in Hoenn ended with the league, where she placed within the top eight finalists, giving her a bitter taste of great defeat for the first time since she lost against Tate and Liza at Mossdeep Gym.

Haru decided to travel the world and see what the other regions had to offer. From Hoenn she went to Sinnoh, again placing in the top eight of the League. Her enjoyment of battling beginning to fade, Haru travelled to Johto and Kanto where she began to see that maybe her true calling was not to become a Pokémon Master.

One incident in particular came to mind when Haru travelled through the Ilex Forest and found several injured Pokémon. The trainer that owned them was fairly new, and did not have any potions on hand. Haru had the necessary herbs to heal the wounds, and soon the Pokémon were as good as new. The trainer thanked her most profusely for her help since the Pokémon were even better than new, but Haru didn't process what that incident meant until she entered the Indigo League.

It was in this League that she finally won, but it came at a great cost. The Altaria she had taken with her to all regions had been hurt extremely badly due to all of the battles before the final one, exhausting it. The pain Haru felt when she watched her beloved Pokémon was so strong that Haru felt it would cripple her on the spot. Never had her Pokémon been hurt that severely, and even though Haru came out on top, she refused to battle the Elite Four.

"I will never battle again," she declared to the elite four and the Champion, Lance. "I would rather risk myself in battle against your Pokémon than to see my own hurt that badly again."

At thirteen years old at the time, her logic of course was far from perfect, but none the less her wishes were honoured, and she did not fight the Elite Four.

"Come back and challenge us again if you ever change your mind," Lance said with a smile and a wave. Haru bowed and politely said that she would, but in her mind, it was a hollow promise. She knew she would never return to the League.

Once Altaria and her other Pokémon were healed, she decided to journey to the Unova region. This time, she travelled not to battle, but rather to study the many different types of herbs that were unique to the region. Haru began to reawaken her love for nature and the balance needed to keep it in order, and it was then she decided to continue her work on special potions and food especially for Pokémon, things she had worked on as a side job during her quests but never paid much attention to. Remembering the incident in the Ilex Forest, along with other incidents of the same nature, Haru figured she might just have a knack for special medicines.

And so, she arrived at Nacrene City, but disliked the way the town looked. It was too orderly and plain, but it led to the Pinwheel forest, where huge trees grew. It reminded Haru of her home on Fortree City, and how much she missed running among the trees. Haru decided that she wanted to live in the forest eventually, but for a while she set up shop in Nacrene City, selling her potions. Eventually her reputation grew and people from all over Unova were ordering from her, so much so that she could not meet the demand. Haru hired some helpers to make the potions and Pokémon food while Haru herself continued to develop the mixes to make them better and better. Eventually her shop philosophy became about serving the individual rather than the wholesale market, and it was this change that caused her business to flourish as customers who had previously bought off wholesalers came to her shop instead to buy direct. This change also allowed her to finally meet the demands as once sold out, that was it for the day. It was a more relaxed environment that Haru had been missing since she left her home of Hoenn.

Soon enough, five years had passed and Haru turned eighteen. Her dream had become a reality in helping Pokémon through her medicines, and in doing so she treated hurt forest Pokémon in her spare time. Due to this, she had become friends with many of them. It was this that made her decide to build a house in the Pinwheel forest permanently.

She was extremely careful when she went about doing this; the logs chosen to build her house were picked by the help of the forest Pokémon. They were trees that were neither homes nor special to the residents of the forest. With their help, she chose a natural clearing and hired a construction team that specialised in natural energy, and construction began. Her house was finished within a few weeks.

And so, Haru settled down in the forest, making medicines every morning and baking treats for her Pokémon friends every afternoon. She continued to explore every inch of the Pinwheel forest, but every now and then she felt as though she were being watched by something other than the wild Pokémon. Sometimes when Haru looked around, she would see a flash of light green and white, but always shrugged it off as just another wild Pokémon, like a Pansage. It also made her curious about a small clearing in one part of the forest that the wild Pokémon had told her was forbidden for humans to enter. Respecting their wishes, Haru didn't go anywhere near the area, but it didn't stop her curiosity on the subject. She wondered what could be in there... or who.

One thing she did discover however was what looked like a broken shrine right outside that area. It was extremely old, and Haru could not guess what it may have looked like. So, she sought out some Pokémon historians in the area who were able to come up with a possible design based on two other statues just like it. With the help of some of her own Pokémon (she kept a party of three on her person at all times out of habit) and the forest Pokémon, she rebuilt the shrine.

"I wonder what Pokémon you're dedicated to," she pondered after she finished cleaning it and giving it a polish. Noticing the leaf patterns on the base, she figured it must be a grass type legend. "Maybe Celebi? No... It doesn't look like the Ilex Shrine... It doesn't look like a Glacida flower either, so it's not Shaymin."

Once Haru got home, she contacted Professor Hale to ask if he knew of another grass type legendary Pokémon by e-mail. Haru knew Professor Hale since she had shown him the legendary Pokémon she had managed to capture and allowed (with their permission) to study them. Although Entei had not been happy with the proposal, Shaymin and Latias had been willing to allow Professor Hale to observe them. The three Pokémon, along with the rest of Haru's team, resided with Professor Birch.

After coming home from a day at the shop, she saw that she had a reply.

_'Dear Haru,_

_I am not as familiar with Unova region legendaries as I am of Johto ones, but there are legends about three Pokémon who fought against humans in the middle ages. One of them is likely to be a grass type. The shrine you rebuilt was destroyed due to humans anger over the destruction of their homes back in that time._

_Maybe now you've rebuilt the shrine, it will return?_

_Regards,_

_Professor Hale.'_

Haru replied back with her thanks and went to research the three Pokémon Professor Hale had mentioned, and that was the day she discovered the existence of the three Musketeers.


	2. Virizion

Chapter 2 - Virizion

Legendary Pokémon were different from ordinary Pokémon by several different characteristics. The first, of course, was their higher power statistics than the average Pokémon. The second was the fact that most humans didn't believe they were capable of breeding, which wasn't entirely true, and thus the third fact came to light:

Legendary Pokémon lived very long lives.

The average Pokémon of the mammal type would normally live about twenty to thirty years. Insect Pokémon lived shorter lives, and the ground and rock type Pokémon could live up to 100-200 years, occasionally longer.

Legendary Pokémon on the other hand could live hundreds, even thousands of years depending on the Pokémon. Some were even immortal. Because of this, the Legendary Pokémon that did breed rarely did so, and when they did, it was well away from humans so eggs were never found.

Virizion began its days from an egg just like any other Pokémon. It was born with two other Pokémon nearby, who it regarded as its brothers. The three of them travelled in a group, where in his young years, Virizion encountered many other Pokémon and occasionally, a few humans. Every single one of them seemed interested in battling it, something Virizion enjoyed. The human's Pokémon never won, but it didn't stop many of them trying. The three in the group enjoyed this for a while in their younger years as they travelled the world. Some humans revered these Pokémon as deities and erected shrines to all three in the places where they were said to reside.

Then reached what historians would call the Medieval ages in human civilisation. This meant humans began harnessing resources with little to no regard for the welfare of the Pokémon that dwelled in the lands. The trio grew very angry at this, and began to attack settlements.

Worse still to Virizion was the Pokémon that were under the servitude of humans. How they were treated was nothing sort of barbaric to the Grassland Pokémon, with the way they were dressed up in heavy armour and made to pull carts and other chores. But the worst of it was when the Pokémon were made to fight each other in the petty wars.

Virizion liked to battle against humans if it was a battle with honour, but when it watched the battles of war, it noticed how much different these battles were. The bloodshed and death was enough to force it to stop watching the horrific scenes and attack the humans with its brothers.

During the wars, the three came to the Moor of Icirrus where a fierce fire had burned it all down. Among the wreckage was a young colt, badly hurt from the flames and would've been dead if it hadn't have been a water type.

The three took the young one and treated its wounds, then raised it, teaching it different moves and making their group complete. The four continued to fight against the humans who tried to take their lands or who abused Pokémon until finally the wars ceased.

After learning all of their attacks and mastering them all, the young one the three had adopted left the group one day without warning.

"Where did he go?" The Eldest of the trio asked when the three looked for their fourth.

"We raise that colt and this is the thanks we get?" roared the Second Eldest, stamping its huge foot and making the ground quake.

But Virizion had a knowing smile on its face, "I think he went back home to search for his parents."

The Eldest nodded, "indeed. And," it turned to the second Eldest, "he did thank us. Last night, although none of us knew why. He was preparing to say goodbye."

Virizion could still smell the faint scent of its brethren, but had no desire to follow it. It knew that eventually, the four of them would unite again. It turned to the other two and said, "I think it best that we all return to our homes."

"I agree. We have done what needed to be done. The human's wars are over." The Eldest agreed.

"But where should we meet again?" The second Eldest asked, looking from one to the other.

The three remained silent for a time before the Eldest spoke, "here." It looked at the other two, "I think here is the best place."

"It's got a great view," Virizion commented with a grin.

"Of the enemy, indeed," the second Eldest growled.

The Eldest turned to the west and said, "I will return to Mistralton Cave. We should hold a meeting here every year, for updates and information."

The second Eldest grunted and said, "I will return to my chamber up north."

"Then, I will return to the south in Pinwheel Forest," Virizion bowed his head, "until we meet again."

And thus, the four Pokémon went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of years passed, and Virizion created a home for itself in the Pinwheel forest. It rarely encountered humans, and the humans it did encounter either wanted to battle or to study it, two things that Virizion no longer had an interest in. The sight of the Pokémon being hurt at war had had a profound influence on Virizion's character; what if the humans seeking a battle captured it and forced it to go to war against other Pokémon in the same way? The Grassland Pokémon would have nothing of it!<p>

And so, Virizion stayed well away from humans for centuries, only coming out to defend its territory. Once, it was almost captured, but luckily the forest Pokémon came to its aid. Virizion had become friends with them over time.

It vowed never to show such weakness again, and began to battle in earnest once more. It challenged strong Pokémon in the forest, and travelled to other areas of Unova to battle even more, becoming stronger and stronger. Soon enough, it became so powerful that no human succeeded in coming close to capturing it.

During its meetings with the other members of its quartet (although the youngest was absent, they still considered themselves a group of four) Virizion saw that both of them were also increasing their strength in order to fight off invaders. Both of them grew concerned with the rise of technology and how much easier it was becoming to capture Pokémon such as themselves.

"I'll NEVER let a human capture me!" The second Eldest snarled.

"Calm yourself," the Eldest replied with a stern look to the second, "if we continue to become stronger and stronger, we will not be captured."

Virizion nodded and they spoke of other things, then returned to their homes.

* * *

><p>Virizion became aware of the existence of Haru when she became friends with the forest Pokémon that were also friends with it. They had wisely informed said human to stay away from its home, something that the Grasslands Pokémon was legitimately surprised she followed. Not only that, but it learned that said human was being very gracious when it came to building its home.<p>

"She's been asking which logs are not being used as homes and whether or not they are sacred to us!" A Cottonee told Virizion.

But the Grasslands Pokémon was not convinced. "I find it hard to believe that this human is really doing this out of kindness. It must have an ulterior motive."

"She's a girl," A Petilil pipped, but Virizion didn't seem to care what gender the human identified as.

"No matter. I shall observe this human and see what it-oh fine, _she_ wants," it corrected itself after a glare from the Petilil. It rose from its bed and left the clearing to go and find this human, its intent to scare it off if she was up to no good.

After searching for a couple of hours, it spotted the female human. It figured that she was fully grown for human standards, and young. It watched as it greeted the forest Pokémon warmly and gave them some kind of treat, which looked like it tasted good given the Pokémon's reactions. Just as the Cottonee had said, this human was looking for logs to use for her home and marking them with red tape for cutting.

Every now and then, the human seemed to sense that she was being followed and looked in Virizion's direction, causing it to duck out of sight. He didn't want to be spotted, not yet at least.

And so, it observed the human for months. It watched as she directed the builders to cut down only the trees marked to build her home in a natural clearing, and saw it slowly began to take shape. After the house was finished, Virizion watched as the woman went about her business in the morning, and in the afternoon she would feed the wild Pokémon treats.

The Grasslands Pokémon determined that she wasn't a threat to his home, and thought no more on it than that. Until the day the girl discovered his old shrine.

It was very much broken and decayed, but the girl took strange interest in it. She came back numerous times to inspect it and what looked like writing notes in the devices Virizion learned to be called 'notebooks'. It wondered what the girl could possibly be up to, but as long as the girl did not come nearer to its home, it made no move to interrupt her surveillance.

Virizion ventured to the northern ends of its forest for a few days, and returned to its normal home a week later to see a very surprising sight. His shrine was restored, almost brand new from the time it was first built! There were some differences in its design but overall it stayed the same.

Virizion came close to the shrine, sniffing it. It smelt like that girl.

And that was when an absolutely delicious scent caught its attention.

There was an offering there of some kind of baked goods humans used to leave him, but they were a weird shape. Slowly, as if expecting poison, Virizion ate one of them. It was shocked to find the offering slightly warm and just as delicious as it smelt. The Grasslands Pokémon ate all three of the treats within minutes after trying the first. There was no poison, nothing bad, but the legendary Pokémon wondered why on earth the girl would leave something on the shrine. Did she know of its existence in this forest, or was it merely out of respect for her ancestors beliefs?

Virizion decided not to think too much of it, and continued to observe the girl. It seemed as though she really was a nice human who enjoyed feeding and playing with the wild Pokémon. Sometimes, Virizion had seen her treat sick Pokémon, just like those pink haired woman he had seen in his travels did, but this girl didn't use the same devices as those woman.

It was with these swirling thoughts that Virizion left the Pinwheel Forest to journey to the meeting place of it and its brethren.

* * *

><p>"Yes, that is indeed a strange human," The Eldest said softly after Virizion told its story.<p>

"It's a ruse!" The second Eldest growled, "She's just trying to lure you out into the open so she can capture you."

Virizion was silent, wondering if what his brethren was saying was true. He trusted them, after all, although the Eldest's judgement was often more reliable than the aggressive Second's.

"She rebuilt my shrine," Virizion said, settling down in the grass with the other two. "She probably doesn't even know I exist yet she rebuilt it anyway."

Both of his brethren were surprised to hear that. Their shrines, like Virizion's, had been destroyed by humans in their rage against the trio.

"Still, I don't trust a human like that." The Second said.

"I don't _trust_ her," Virizion said, looking deeply offended, "I just do not understand her motives."

The Eldest shifted its body to a more comfortable position, looking to be deep in thought. Then, as though it weighed every word, "It's... almost like she was born before the wars and survived to this era and still retains the old ways, but that is impossible for humans. Their lifespan is a mere 120 years at the longest."

"None of the humans I've ever met have any knowledge of the old ways!" The Second huffed, "all they want is to put me inside those infernal balls they carry with them. Hmph! As if I would degrade myself in such a way!"

Virizion stayed silent as the Eldest reprimanded the Second. It was true; he had no desire whatsoever to be captured by any human. But long ago in the past, in their youth, those who had battled with honour had bowed to the trio even in defeat, and thanked them for the wonderful battle. They had even befriended one human who had built the shrines in their honour. But that human had long since passed, as the philosophies of the humans back then were also long lost.

_'What does that human want of me?'_ Virizion continued to ponder as the other two bickered back and forth, finally being silenced by the Eldest's glare.


	3. Storm

_A.N - For those reading this, I'd appreciate some reviews a lot since I've never written a Pokemon fic before. :P I've had them checked over by Pokemon fans but I'd love some some feedback none the less to see if this is a story that appeals to the general audience. None the less, enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Storm<p>

Haru noticed that the shrine offerings she left every day were always gone when she returned the next day. Given that the forest Pokémon stayed well away from it, the young woman figured that it had to be the Pokémon that the shrine was dedicated to that ate the offerings. Although she longed to see it, Haru knew that her chances were slim.

It was only by sheer luck that she owned three legendary Pokémon herself. Latias was a Pokémon she befriended when visiting Alto Mare; there was a small herd living there. Latias and Haru had had so much fun playing together that Latias wanted to travel with Haru, who agreed and captured it. Shaymin was much the same way, but demanded a battle to prove her worth, something the young girl was more than willing to do.

Entei on the other hand was a different story. Aggressive and wild, she had left fruit at its shrine when she found it. The fire beast attacked on sight, and a huge battle was fought that ended in a draw. After healing her own Pokémon, Haru healed Entei.

"We fight until one of us wins. I don't want to capture you on a draw," she said to the fire beast, and with that, a much less violent battle was fought. Haru barely managed to win, and Entei was captured without a hitch, having gained respect for the young trainer by respecting its honour.

Even with the captures of her three legendary Pokémon, Haru knew it would be different this time around. For one, she had no desire to actually capture the Pokémon, only see it and maybe become friends with it. She was busy with her shop and her daily routine enough without throwing Pokémon training back into the mix!

Haru sighed as she finished grinding the herbs together for her new medicine. This was supposed to cure parlays only as well as increase health, cheaper than full heals or full restores, but effective in battle. It was part of her new range of status and heath cures, which were proving to be very popular. Once she finished all of the potions, there was a knock at her door as one of the shop assistants had come to pick up the latest batch. Haru handed the bags over and the assistant took it. It was the shop's job to bottle and sell the product, saving Haru time and allowing her to make larger quantities of the products she sold.

When Haru went to collect more herbs from the forest, she noticed that the clouds were moving faster than usual. Frowning, she knew that could only mean a storm of some kind was coming. After collecting all the herbs she needed, Haru returned to her house to check the weather feed and see what kind of storm she was in for. After seeing it as a severe one, she started making preparations to protect it. She taped the windows and boarded up the sunlights, then put door sausages on the bottom of the doors to stop any wind coming in.

"Alright, all in order..." she muttered to herself, and in her mind she hoped the Pokémon would be okay.

* * *

><p>Haru was not the only one making preparations. The Pokémon did not need a weather feed to know when a big storm was coming, and so many of them were protecting their homes or hiding underground. Not all of them had strong homes, so Virizion was busy making sure that its friends were safe from the coming storm.<p>

The Pokémon had only just finished preparations when a huge flash erupted in the sky, followed by a very angry rumble of thunder. Virizion noticed some Pasange were still trying to patch up their hollow of their tree, and ran over to help.

"The storm is almost here, hurry!" It shouted over the growing wind, using its horns to slice some branches down off a nearby tree to plug up the hole. With everything done, Virizion breathed a sigh of relief as the rain started to pour down.

The storm gained momentum as little branches and bigger, dead branches began to break off in the high winds, falling on the ground and dislodging some of the protective barriers put in place by the Pokémon. This caused a panic among some of them, causing them to desperately try and fix their homes.

Things got worse as much larger branches began to fall on the ground. Virizion noticed one heading straight for them and launched an attack, causing it to shatter to pieces. Virizion grabbed one of the branches and shoved it in the tree's hollow, serving as an effective block.

This continued on for some time as several more enormous branches fell from the trees. The Grasslands Pokémon continued to destroy them, but it was not an electric Pokémon, and could not deflect the lightning causing this. He could hear some Audino that knew Thunderbolt trying their best, and some of the water Pokémon putting out the fires, but the wind would not be stopped and the branches, though dropping in number, kept falling.

While patching up yet another home, Virizion didn't notice another huge branch come hurtling down towards the legendary Pokémon until it was too late. Tired from continually attacking the branches and saving its friends, it barely had time to look up before the huge log landed on it, its cry echoing around the clearing.

Virizion could vaguely feel the weight of the log and mind numbing pain before passing out.

* * *

><p>Haru was glad that the storm passed with minimal damage to her property (her sunlight had smashed and one of the windows broke) so she boarded up the window as the storm raged into the night. She fell asleep eventually and woke up to several wispy low clouds moving fast through a sad light grey sky. Haru did her morning ritual and then proceeded to clean up the mess that the storm had made as well as order a new window and sunlight.<p>

She also made sure her shop was closed for the day as she was too preoccupied with cleanups to make medicines, and she was sure her workers were likely the same. And so, with the cleanup done, she proceeded to start baking when there was the sound of several Pokémon crying at her door.

Answering it, she saw several forest Pokémon looking very worried, and knelt down, "what's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

They nodded their heads, waving their arms and crying some more, leading Haru to believe it was serious. Nodding, she went back inside and grabbed her Pokémon ball belt, her Pokedex as well as her medicine supplies. "Lead the way!" She said to the Pokémon and took off after them.

Haru saw the damage done to the trees as she ran passed and mentally pondered how long it would take to clean up this mess, even with all the Pokémon's help. She noticed a few of them were injured, but none were serious and she would get back to them later. Inwardly, she noticed that they were heading into a denser part of the forest where humans rarely came. Haru noticed that lots of the logs looked like they had been chopped not by lightning, but by attacks. But the wood was too thick to have been cut by a Razor Leaf or a Leaf Storm attack. Silently, the ex-trainer wondered what kind of Pokémon could have done this.

It then broke into a clearing where lots of the same pieces of logs were, and there against the tree with a giant log on top of it was a Pokémon Haru had never seen before in her life. She walked slowly towards the knocked out Pokémon, pulling out her Pokedex in the process to get a reading on this mysterious creature:

_"Virizion, the Grassland Pokémon. Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends and is considered a legend."_

Noticing the colouring of the creature in front of her, Haru realised. This was the Pokémon that she once noticed observing her... it was the same colours! Kneeling down beside the legendary Pokémon, she saw that this was indeed a very bad injury.

"Lei, come on out!" She called, letting out her faithful companion. "Please, cut up that log, get it off it!" She turned to the forest Pokémon as her Liepard got to work, "please, if any of you know Cut or Slash, help out too?"

Some of the Pokémon who knew the moves stepped forward and helped out. Soon enough, the log was off Virizion, revealing several bloody wounds and Haru knew it probably had broken ribs.

Suddenly, Virizion moved a little and opened up one pink eye. It blinked, then took one look at Haru and let out a snarl, trying to get up, but it didn't even manage to lift a foot before letting out a yelp and falling down, trembling in pain.

"This is not good..." She opened her medicine kit and pulled out some medicine for pain, "please, Virizion, you need to take this... it will make the pain go away."

Virizion glared at her so fiercely Haru almost winced from its intensity. The Pokedex had not told her much, as with most legendary Pokémon, but she had not expected such hatred. He held out the medicine closer, "Please, I only want to help you-OUCH!"

She dropped the bottle as Virizion bit her hard on the arm. "Ouch..." Haru had tears in her eyes, that bite had been deep. "That hurt..."

The Grassland Pokémon gave her look that clearly said it was _supposed _to hurt.

At a loss of what to do, Haru bound up her arm in a bandage and then it dawned on her. Maybe she had insulted Virizion's pride by trying to help it? After all, it was a legendary Pokémon, and while all Pokémon had a sense of pride, she felt that legendary ones had an even higher sense of it. Virizion had been observing her for some time, and she felt it was likely the creature had not wanted their first meeting to be quite like this. It was probably an even bigger blow to its pride that she wanted it to accept its help when it clearly did not like humans very much.

She bowed her head to Virizion, "I'm very sorry. I did not mean to insult you, or your honour this way." She looked back up at the Pokémon, "I understand if it insults you to accept help from me, but as a Pokémon Healer, I simply cannot let you lie here so injured, when your friends called upon me to help you. Please Virizion, please let me help you just this once."

The legendary Pokémon looked away from Haru, still angry, but the intensity seemed to have mellowed. He looked back at the woman, and after a long moment, gave a small nod of consent.

Haru smiled and nodded in return, "okay..." She turned to the forest Pokémon and asked them if they could fetch some water, which they ran off to do with a collapsible bucket Haru expanded and gave to them.

Rather than try and feed Virizion medicine, Haru decided to mix up a pain remedy to be applied externally. She warned the legendary Pokémon that it was going to hurt when applied, and it growled in pain at her when she did. Feeling its torso gently, she felt that some of the ribs were definitely broken, but there was little to be done except put it in a solid brace. She would have to call Nurse Joy out to help with that, but none the less she braced the smaller wounds on its legs, and one on its neck as well as applying her most powerful potions to the wounds to help them heal.

Virizion laid there silently unless Haru hit a painful spot, and the Pokémon looked ready to bite her again when she applied the medicine to its neck. Finally, everything was done, and she said, "Virizion... it's going to take a while for you to heal. Will you come back with me to my house? You can rest there."

Virizion gave her a look that clearly said it would like nothing better than to be anywhere where she was not, but there was little it could do in the condition it was in. Haru sighed softly; she wouldn't have been surprised it the Grasslands Pokémon hated humans even more now.

* * *

><p>Getting Virizion to her house was easy enough once a suitable stretcher had been provided. Virizion had yelped loudly when transferred and passed out again, but now it was safely in front of the fire in Haru's lounge room with Nurse Joy checking the wounds while it was passed out.<p>

"It was lucky you treated it when you did Haru, or the bones would have mended wrong," Nurse Joy concluded after her examination. "With some rest, it should be better in no time."

Haru sighed in relief. It was horrible seeing Virizion all bandaged up like it was, lying comatose on the rug. Nurse Joy seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"I've heard rumours of a legendary Pokémon in this forest, but I never dreamed it would be a Virizion..."

"You know about it?" Haru asked.

"Oh yes. Stories from old times tell tales of Virizion and its three companions who fought against humans in the middle ages to protect themselves and their Pokémon friends. They are said to hate humans because of it."

"The legend I read never mentioned names, only the Being of Swords, The Being of Strength, the Being of Iron Will and the Being of Water. I wonder which one Virizion is?" Haru pondered.

"Well, it's best to be very cautious of it," Nurse Joy warned, "It won't be happy when it wakes."

Haru knew exactly what the nurse meant.


	4. Healing

_A.N - Small note here. In the anime we have seen that Legendary Pokemon are capable of breeding, so I am using that in this story. Which means, of course, Virizion and the others have genders. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Healing<p>

When Virizion woke up, the Grasslands Pokémon wondered why it felt so groggy and in pain for a moment, before registering that its body felt weirdly heavy and that there was a weird warmth in front of it. What was all this about?

Then suddenly it came flying back. The storm, the forest, the log... and the girl who had insulted it greatly before apologising to it in earnest when she realised her mistake.

Virizion winced when it shifted slightly, pain radiating from its torso and leg. The wound on its neck seemed to have healed up though, to which it felt grateful... still, where was it? Was this her house? Virizion lifted its head a little to take a look around.

He was in front of a burning fire in a stone hollow of sorts which contained it. Beside him were some kind of plush objects that looked vaguely like the things humans used to sit on hundreds of years ago. Looking down, the legendary Pokémon noticed it was lying on some kind of furry mat. Virizion sniffed it – it didn't smell of an animal or Pokémon, which alleviated its worries somewhat. It would have never gone near the woman again if she had the skin of dead Pokémon on her floor.

Above the fireplace were what Virizion recognised as trophies of various sorts. There were several there, something that made it curious. He had never seen the woman participate in battles before, so were these achievements in medicine? The legendary Pokémon did not know.

Virizion heard a noise behind it and turned its head sharply, causing it to wince and growl. It may have healed somewhat, but it was still very sore.

"You're awake!"

Virizion looked up and saw the smiling girl he had been observing for almost a year now with apprehension. Sure, she had apologised for insulting its pride, but even with her explanation, Virizion was not fooled. For all he knew his brethren was right about it being a ruse.

The legendary Pokémon's thoughts were distracted by the delightful scent of the baked goods she left at its shrine on a daily basis. They smelt a little different than usual, but to hell if it was going to give in! It growled as the girl set the plate down in front of it,

"Here, I know you like these. I filled them with medical herbs to help you heal faster, but they should still taste good! ... I hope anyway," she added sheepishly.

'_And how do you know I like these?' _Virizion thought and continued to glare at her. Haru saw that and that the legendary Pokémon had not touched the food, and said, "I know you're the one the shrine belongs to now, and my friends in the forest told me that no one eats anything left on the shrine except the one the shrine belongs to. There's no other legendary Pokémon in this forest that's ever been recorded, except the occasional Celebi... but your shrine doesn't look like the Ilex Shrine, so... it has to be you!"

Virizion sat in silence as the human rambled. When she was finished, it couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the human's deduction. Still, he wasn't going to eat them, at least not with her there. She seemed to realise this, and stood up, "Well, I need to get some medicines ready for tomorrow. I need to help Nurse Joy treat some of the forest Pokémon that got hurt during that storm." She came back from the kitchen with a bowl of water and set that down in front of the legendary Pokémon, wincing a bit from the bite mark said Pokémon had left there earlier that day.

"Sleep well," she called to it with a smile before heading upstairs to what Virizion presumed was her room. It was only when the door closed and the house was quiet did the Grasslands Pokémon eat the baked goods with gusto.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Virizion awoke to the sound of grinding. It looked over and saw the human woman hard at work already; making what it could see was large batches of medicines. The legendary Pokémon felt the pain was growing duller as it healed, but was surprised at the speed. It seemed that the food the human had made as well as the potions used on it yesterday had helped after all.<p>

Haru did not even seem to notice that her houseguest was awake until she finished her current batch of medicine. Looking up, she smiled at the Pokémon, "good morning, Virizion! Are you feeling better?"

Virizion turned away with a huff and put its head on its forelegs, a clear sign of being agitated with the woman. It heard her chuckle sheepishly before coming over with some more of those yummy baked goods. "Well, here's some breakfast for you. I need to go now but- oh," Virizion looked up when the human looked embarrassed, "I guess you will need some help if..."

Virizion got the hint and growled deeply in its throat, _'are you kidding me, human? How much further do you plan on insulting me?'_

With a little nervous chuckle, she grabbed one of those little red and white balls off her belt and enlarged it, "come on out, Sei!"

A huge frog like Pokémon emerged from the ball with a cry. Haru beckoned it close and whispered in its ear. Seismitoad visibly blushed, but nodded at the request.

"Thank you," Haru said, looking relieved. "Well then, I will leave you in Sei's care, Virizion. I will be back soon!" Before she left, she gave her Seismitoad a treat with a smile and a pat on its head before leaving.

Once gone, Virizion turned to 'Sei' as it was called and snarled, "I don't need your help, especially not from one of _her_ Pokémon."

"How rude!"The Seismitoad flared up at once, "She saved your life, you should be grateful to her!"

"Hmph, as if I needed saving! It was just a bruise or two!" As if to prove it, Virizion tried to get up but fell in a heap with a yell of pain.

Seismitoad looked triumphant at that and said, "Is it really that bruising for you to accept help from the human you've been stalking for the last year?"

Virizion spluttered at that. Stalking? It was not! Before it could speak though, Seismitoad continued, "Haru just wants you to get better. She hates seeing Pokémon hurt... no. One could even said she can't bear it."

Now _that_ surprised Virizion. Sure, she was a healer and potion maker, but the legendary Pokémon had never thought to ponder _why _she became that way. Looking up at the many awards above the fire, Seismitoad notice this and said, "Those are all awards Haru won as a Pokémon trainer. The other Pokémon on her team told me before she came to Unova, she was a great Pokémon trainer who managed to come out on top at one of the Pokémon leagues. But her Altaria was so badly injured, she didn't battle the Elite Four, and declared to never battle again. She hasn't since."

Virizion turned to Seismitoad at that as though sizing it up. Truth was, it did not know anything about what the 'Pokémon League' was. It had heard it being mentioned among humans, but as with most things involving that race, it took no notice.

So, she didn't battle because her Pokémon was hurt so badly that she no longer wished to put it through anymore suffering? That was something Virizion could relate to on some levels. But were these battles fought with honour? Virizion didn't know. He doubted this Seismitoad knew either.

Deep in thoughts, Seismitoad settled down on the ground and said, "so, do you need to go or not?"

Oh, it was going to kill that frog.

* * *

><p>Haru returned to her house in the evening to find Virizion lying on its mat, looking cross as always but somewhat satisfied, and her Seismitoad nursing a rather brutal looking cut on its arm. Haru rubbed her forehead and shook it, wondering what in the world her dear Sei had done to anger the legendary Pokémon (although that was not too hard to do.)<p>

"It really is a rough one, isn't it Sei?" She grinned at her Pokémon as she sprayed the wound and bandaged it, "there we go, you'll be better in no time."

"_Sei!"_ Seismitoad called and smiled at its trainer. Virizion turned away from the scene to observe the trophies some more. It could understand some human texts to a certain degree, but some remained foreign.

It heard the sound of the Seismitoad being returned to its Pokeball and footsteps drawing closer. Turning away from the trophies, it saw Haru flop onto one of the plush chairs, appearing to be exhausted, "what a day..." opening her eyes, she looked at Virizion and smiled,

"Your friends were awful worried about you, you know. I told them you're going to be alright, and would be up in no time. They were the same Pokémon who took me to you."

Virizion made no response, verbal or otherwise, to that. Haru took the silence as permission to continue talking, and nodded to the statues, "those are awards I got as a Pokémon trainer, 6 years ago now. But..." she grew sad, "as much as I loved raising Pokémon, I never want to battle again. I can't bear to see my Pokémon hurt again."

"**That is something you and I have in common, human."**

Haru nearly jumped out of her chair at the voice. Looking extremely startled, she looked around as if to see where the voice was coming from,

"**Fool. Do you not recognise telepathy when it is used on you?"**

Haru looked back to see Virizion positively smirking at her. "Did you... can you...?"

"**Talking to your kind has always been a useful trait," **Virizion said in response and turned back to the trophies. **"So you were a Pokémon trainer, watched your Pokémon get hurt, and now you heal Pokémon. Now it makes sense. But I wonder...**" Virizion turned its sharp gaze back to the human girl who looked positively dumbfounded by this new development, **"Were you driven by your passions or were you driven by guilt of the pain you inflicted on your friends?"**

"You make it sound like I _wanted_ my Pokémon to get hurt," for the first time since he had watched her, Virizion heard the human start to sound angry.

"**You humans capture us in those infernal balls of yours and force us to take part in honourless battles. What do you think the end result of those battles would be?" **The Grasslands Pokémon asked seriously.

"They weren't without honour!" Haru jumped up, "and if my Pokémon didn't want to fight, I'd _never_ force it to! It's against the moral code of trainers to make a Pokémon fight a battle it doesn't want to. Only the lowest of low would fight just for the sake of it!"

"**So what were the battles **_**you **_**fought then, human?" **

Haru went silent for a moment. Indeed, what were the battles she had fought? At first, it was all about being the best, but after losing her first gym battle, and losing at the league, Haru had begun to understand why her Pokémon had fought for her. It was then she discovered that the true honour in fighting was not the fighting itself, it was to fight to test their limits as a team, to fight as one, and at the end of the fight, shake hands and complement each other for their amazing strategies, or flawless technique, or the power of their Pokémon. When Haru realised this, her inborn kindness towards all living things became fully developed, and she began to love every single one of her Pokémon with the strength of the attacks they deployed against her opponent. And they in turn loved her.

Haru looked at Virizion and said, "Every battle I entered... at first it was all about winning. But then I realised there was something stronger in the battles that other experienced trainers had that I lacked. It was the love they showed their partners... and how flawless they worked as a team because they loved and trusted one another as one. When I discovered this... my battles became about pushing myself to my limits with my Pokémon, to become the strongest we could be, even if we lost sometimes. But... in the end, I couldn't face seeing my Pokémon so badly hurt in a competition I didn't really enjoy anymore. So I quit." She looked up at the silent legendary Pokémon and said, "I believe I fought with honour, Virizion."

"**Maybe." **

Virizion looked thoughtful as it regarded Haru with less anger and more curious interest, almost like how someone would regard a new houseplant or never before seen creature. **"You remind me of the humans before the wars."**

"Before the wars?" Haru blinked, "what wars?"

"**I do not know what you humans refer to them as, but they were wars fought a very long time ago." **Virizion attempted to stand up again but fell down, growling.

"Please, you shouldn't try to get up yet," When Virizion glared at her, Haru continued, "if you stay still, you'll heal faster. I promise."

"**Human promises are meaningless to me," **but the Grasslands Pokémon settled down again without another word.

Haru got up and went to her kitchen. She didn't talk for a while but eventually, she brought over another stack of the baked goods filled with medicine. "Here, I hope you don't mind them a little warm." She herself had some kind of meal on a plate too, of which she started eating with some kind of metal utensils. Virizion ignored this and went about devouring the baked goods, this time not caring that she was in the room.

Once Haru finished her dinner, she washed the dishes and made a pot of tea. Coming back over again, she put the pot down, a thought occurring to her. "Hey Virizion... legend has it that you travelled with three other Pokémon. What were their names?"

Virizion gave her a look that clearly said it had no desire to tell the human anything.

Haru looked disappointed, but didn't question the legendary Pokémon further. She poured herself some tea and settled back. Virizion finished eating the baked goods and settled on the mat. There were questions it wanted to ask the human, but its wounded pride was not willing to take another beating by acquiring knowledge from a _human_ of all things. With thoughts swirling around in its mind, Virizion went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Virizion woke up to see the human gone. Lifting its head up, it smelt the food Haru had left immediately in front of it and ate it within minutes. After it had finished eating, Virizion thought more about what the human had said last night, and wondered if she really was what she said she was.<p>

_'Truth is, all she's proven to me is that she legitimately wanted to help me. But what does she want in return?' _ Thoughts raged through the legendary Pokémon's mind, and eventually it shook its head. _'There's no use debating her intentions. Once I'm healed then I will leave... it is almost time for the meeting, after all. My brethren will provide good advice.'_

Virizion tried to stand again, and this time it managed to stand up. The medicine had done wonders on it, although it was still painful to move around. There was no way the legendary Pokémon was going to rely on that damn frog again!

* * *

><p>The Grasslands Pokémon briefly entertained the idea of returning to its home now that it could walk, but was stopped half way when it ran into Haru returning from the town with what looked like more healing herbs. She looked delighted that Virizion was up and walking again.<p>

"You look like you're healing well," her delight changed to concern, "but you're still healing. Won't you please come back with me?"

Virizion looked ready to bite her again, but after wincing from the pain in its hind leg, it would likely be in its best interests to stay at least one more day. The legendary Pokémon snorted at the human rudely, but walked back to the house none the less.

* * *

><p>The next day, Virizion felt well enough to leave. Haru obviously felt so as well because she carefully removed all the bindings off the legendary Pokémon, and nodded to the wounds.<p>

"Looks like everything has healed nicely," she smiled and stood up, looking a little nervous. After all, how do you bid a volatile legendary Pokémon farewell. "Erm..."

Virizion shook itself down and looked at the ex-trainer. Its expression was calculating, almost as though it was sizing her up. Haru looked a bit nervous, but at least the Grasslands Pokémon had not bitten her again, or worse...

**"I... appreciate your help," **Virizion said grudgingly, almost as though it wished itself ill by admitting it.

Haru grinned and bowed to it, "I am honoured to help you."

Virizion huffed at that, but said no more before it started to walk away, but paused, **"that reminds me - I'm not an **_**it**_**."**

Haru blinked, "huh?"

**"I'm male."**

"Oh! Uh... sorry, I wasn't aware."

Virizion snorted, **"you'd think the voice would give it away. Foolish human."**

"Ehehe..." Haru rubbed her head sheepishly and apologised again.

Virizion took off into the forest, delighted at being able to run again. He jumped over the logs and ran back to his home, but it was there he stopped.

That human... the Grasslands Pokémon looked back towards the direction he had come from. What that human had done for him was something he had not experienced in a very long time... not since the days before the wars. He had almost forgotten what it was like to receive unconditional kindness from the human race. When he and his brethren had been given gifts at their shrines and participated in the fun battles with humans and their Pokémon.

"_If it's really true..." _Virizion frowned and settled in its favourite sleeping spot, _"the only way to truly know is how she treats my brethren, but that can come later. I should observe her further, now that her intentions seem clear."_

Satisfied with his assessment, Virizion went to sleep.


	5. Observation

_A.N - Just a note to my reviewers, I'd hardly call Haru and Virizion friends yet :P It takes a while._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Observation<p>

The days grew colder as it reached mid-autumn. The trees were a mass of green, red and yellow, and the leaves were beginning to coat the ground. None the less, Haru kept up a steady business of remedies for flu treatments as well as her regular line.

As always, she brought the forest Pokémon their treats and of course, left an offering for Virizion at his shrine. She had not seen the legendary Pokémon since its visit to her house a month ago where it recovered from its injuries. Haru wondered how he could be doing, but every day the treats she left were gone, meaning that Virizion still welcomed them. That to her was a relief; at least he wasn't mad about it...

Little did she know that she would be the hot topic at the yearly chat Virizion had with its brethren.

* * *

><p>"She healed you without trying to capture you? Absurd!"<p>

Virizion actually winced and then growled at the Second for making such a racket. He had just finished explaining what had happened a month before, and everything Haru had said in response to his questions. The Eldest had remained silent after the story, clearly pondering the implications of such actions, something Virizion was glad for.

Shooting a glare at the Second to calm it down, the Eldest directed its attention to Virizion, "It seems as though your prediction about this human being like the humans before the wars... could be true."

The Second looked at the Eldest as though it had gone mad. Before it could speak however, the Eldest continued, "I am interested in this human as well. Observe her some more, Virizion, and if you think she is worthy of an audience with us, bring her to the next meeting we have next year."

Virizion nodded as the Second looked like it had been smacked over the head with a hammer. "A human? At our meetings? You've both gone mad."

"My dear brother, surely you miss the fun you had with the humans when you were young?" The Eldest said with a sly smile, "I seemed to recall you enjoyed getting scratched under the chin by those little humans—"

"You promised you'd never mention that again!" The Second roared, a furious blush on its cheeks as Virizion laughed at the memory. "I was young and foolish, I would never let a human that close to me again!"

"We shall see, dear brother," The Eldest said, "good luck with the human, Virizion."

"Thank you," Virizion stood up then, with the others, and the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

><p>Haru was surprised to find the treats she had left the previous morning at Virizion's shrine still there the next day. That had never happened before. Wondering if maybe the Grasslands Pokémon had taken a trip, she left the second offering there for him to return to.<p>

"**Are you trying to make me a glutton, human?"**

"EEK!" Haru yelped and spun around to find Virizion himself standing there, looking amused at her reaction, "V-Virizion!" she then looked relieved, "I'm glad, I was surprised to see yesterday's offering still here... you always eat what I leave each day, so—"

"**I do leave my home here in the forest when the mood strikes me," **Virizion said, looking slightly annoyed, **"It is not in the nature of most... as you call us, **_**Legendary **_**Pokémon to remain in the same place at all times."**

"Oh... of course, I've heard stories about Moltres who fly from volcano to volcano..." Haru pondered, then grinned, "so do you go from forest to forest?"

"**Perhaps," **Virizion replied and came closer to the food. Haru respectfully moved out of his way as the Grasslands Pokémon devoured both offerings in minutes. The human waited for the Pokémon to finish his meal before saying, "um... I am glad you like my offerings... I always wondered..."

"**I would not eat something I dislike. If I didn't like it I would have left it on the shrine so you got the hint."**

"I guess so..." Man, this Pokémon made her more sheepish than any living being she had ever met! "well, I'm going to go and check on the forest Pokémon. Some have gotten sick from the cold, I want to make sure they're well. Nice to see you again, Virizion!" She bowed to him and prepared to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"**Wait."**

Haru stopped and looked over her shoulder. The Grasslands Pokémon seemed a little uncomfortable for a moment, before facing her, **"I will come with you."**

"Eh?" Haru faced him then, "b-but... why would you—"

"**I have my reasons."**Virizion did not elaborate and the look on his face clearly said he would not answer if Haru asked again.

Haru looked a little uncomfortable herself for a moment, but then she smiled and nodded, "okay! I'd be honoured to have you accompany me!"

Virizion had no reply to that, but simply followed after her until he was by her side. It was uncomfortable for a while until Haru reached the Pokémon she needed to treat, and the focus shifted. Haru concentrated on healing the sick or wounded Pokémon, all of which greeted Virizion with respect, or in some cases with more friendly greetings. Haru even laughed when one young Pansage managed to get on Virizion's back and play with the leaf like attachments on the legendary Pokémon's neck. Strangely, Virizion did not seem to mind this. It was the happiest the Pokémon healer had ever seen the Grasslands Pokémon, and it made her smile to know that he could smile just like any other Pokémon.

In a way, Virizion reminded Haru of her Entei. It too had been incredibly aggressive towards her at first as a wild Pokémon, but it became less after its capture. Even then, Haru had to earn its respect through getting to know the fiery beast. Eventually, Haru too saw its smile. When she left her Pokémon with the Professor, she had told Entei to travel the world as it saw fit once more, and that it would be protected from other trainers at least because it was still under her ownership. Every now and then, Entei stopped by to visit, but always left quickly on its next adventure. Haru thought that her quitting being a Pokémon Trainer was probably the best thing in the world for it, as now it could travel where it wanted and enjoy the things it used to as a wild Pokémon... while not being truly wild.

She finished the treatments of the forest Pokémon within a few hours, followed by Virizion. Once done, she wiped her forehead and stood up. "Phew."

Haru turned to face Virizion and smiled, "I'm all done now."

The Grasslands Pokémon nodded, and then said, **"Why do you spend your time healing Pokémon that do not belong to you?"**

Haru was caught off-guard by the question."W-what? Oh... well..." she looked into the pink eyes and smiled a little sadly, "because seeing a sick Pokémon... pains me. It doesn't have to belong to me to make me sad." Pondering something, she said, "aren't you the same?"

Now it was Virizion's turn to be caught off-guard, **"what do you mean?"**

"If you went to another forest and got caught in a lightning storm like last month... wouldn't you protect all those forest Pokémon even if you didn't know them? Even if they weren't your friends?"

"**Of course,"**

"Then our ideals really aren't so different, are they?"

Virizion blinked at that and regarded the smiling human with a slightly surprised expression. Although Virizion tried to think of a way that no, they were not alike, they never would be alike... the truth was, they really were not so different after all.

After a moment of silence, the legendary Pokémon regarded Haru with an intense look, **"human, I wish to battle you."**

"What, battle you?" Of all the things Virizion could have said, Haru was not expecting that.

The Grasslands Pokémon nodded, **"Or will you deny the request of a Pokémon?"**

Haru blinked and shook her head hard, "n-no, of course I'll battle you if you want, but why would you-"

"**I will not repeat myself to you again, human,"** Virizion's voice held a layer of deadly calm, and a hint of anger, **"my reason are my own."**

The human gulped and nodded, "r-right..."

Virizion made to leave, but then reconsidered, and added, **"tomorrow, when the sun is in the middle of the sky, at the forest arena."** With that, he left.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Pokémon battle challenge? That's a rarity for you to accept, Haru."<em>

"Mmm, it's not an ordinary battle I guess..." Haru rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

After getting back to her house, Haru had paced around it, panicking about the battle. She had not fought another person nor Pokémon in six years now... it would be hard to get back into the swing of things. And so, she had called Professor Birch and asked whether or not her Entei was around.

"_Your Entei returned from a journey a day or two ago. I'm sure it will be most delighted to see you. Wait here and I'll go and get it and your Spiritomb ready for transport."_

Haru only kept her Seismitoad and Liepard on her person, not a full party since she wanted as many of her Pokémon as possible to be roaming around the grounds at Birch's lab. There was a roar from the background and the sound of a Pokeball withdrawing a Pokémon, and the Professor returned to the screen. "All set to go! I'll begin transport now."

Within seconds, Entei's and Spritomb's Pokéballs were in her hands. She thanked the Professor and then hung up. Haru went outside and released her Entei, who was most delighted to see her.

"Entei!" She cried happily and hugged the big Pokémon, who bowled her over and licked her face, "it's great to see you again!"

Once they had re-acquainted themselves with one another, Haru showed Entei who they would be up against in her Pokédex, "this is Virizion. He's a grass and fighting type, so type wise you will have an advantage over him, but he's a legendary Pokémon just like you, so he'll be tough."

Entei growled in agreement.

"So, let's see just what you've been up to while running around the world!" Haru grinned, and Entei roared, shaking the trees.

* * *

><p>Virizion was in much the same position as Haru. He had not formally battled a Pokémon trainer in a long time, so he spent the afternoon practising all his moves. For once though, this battle was not about winning or losing so much as seeing just what this human would do when faced with a battle. Would she battle with honour?<p>

It was then that Virizion heard Entei's roar. He had heard it before, but was surprised to hear it now. Could it be...?

The Grasslands Pokémon leapt into action. Battles with honour meant using a Pokémon that was of the same level as the trainer you were battling, so Virizion was almost hoping that Haru would pick a strong opponent as his challenger. It would mean that Haru showed him respect, and respected his strength.

Virizion arrived at the clearing he had used on many occasions to spy on the human, and was shocked at what he saw. There was the human, playing with an _Entei_. The same Entei he had seen visit the forest on occasion. He had had no idea that the Volcano Pokémon actually _belonged_ to Haru.

"Awesome Entei! Now, show me your Lava Plume!" Haru ordered, and Entei responded with a spectacular display of fire bursting from its back. Virizion was about to burst onto the scene in a fury for using a _fire_ attack in a _forest_, before he noticed that they were surrounded by a barrier cast by a Spiritomb.

Virizion began to tremble a little. He had not been this excited to enter a battle in a long time... but another part of him was excited for a different reason... Not even he knew what it was. He went back to his cove, almost too excited to sleep, but he knew he would need his rest.

Tomorrow, he unknowingly had quite the date with destiny.


	6. Battle

Chapter 6 – Battle

The next day was sunny with the occasional cloud, and everything was peaceful. Haru knew however that soon that peace would be disrupted with what promised to be an epic battle.

Haru had chosen a battle ground that was a natural clearing. Releasing her Spiritomb, Seismitoad and Entei, she gave them her instructions;

"Now Spiritomb, when Virizion arrives, please set up a barrier to protect the forest, okay?"

"Spiri!"

"Sei, please stand by in case the barrier breaks," she petted her Spiritomb, "this is going to be a big battle, we can't take any chances in the forest."

Both Pokémon nodded their consent.

"Okay, in your positions!" The two Pokémon went onto one side of the field.

Haru turned to her Entei, "you ready?"

It snorted fire from its nostrils in affirmative.

"Okay..." Now, all she had to do was wait.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Virizion appeared a couple of minutes later, right on schedule with the sun blazing right overhead. Haru rested a hand on Entei's mane and said, "I'll be right back," then walked towards the Grasslands Pokémon to the centre of the battlefield.

"**So that Entei belongs to you," **Virizion said by way of greeting.

"Yes... you know it?"

"**I have seen it come and go on occasion. To think that you caught a legendary Pokémon," **the tone showed that Virizion almost couldn't believe it, **"I hope you're not planning on capturing **_**me**_**, human."**

"Not at all," Haru smiled, catching Virizion off-guard, "I would have released Entei too... but we're close, and it still gets to roam the world, so we agreed it was best to stay under my ownership."

"**What do you mean by that?" **

"Well, if I released Entei, another trainer could come along and capture it. When a Pokémon is under the ownership of a trainer, another trainer cannot capture it. That way, Entei is guaranteed freedom!"

Virizion was shocked to hear this. He had not been aware that humans had invented such a system. Needless to say, he growled and said, **"fine... I will accept that you are telling the truth, for now... now let's battle—"**

"Wait!" Haru held out her hand, and then looked sheepish, "oh... uh... it's customary to shake hands with who you're battling... but you don't have hands... um, sorry, I-"

Virizion held up a hoof, face expressionless. Haru looked surprised by this, but smiled and shook his hoof gently. She bowed to him and said, "let's have a fun battle!"

'_Yes, lets...'_ Virizion had a challenging smirk on his face. He went to his side of the field while Haru went to hers.

"Entei, let's go! Spiritomb, cast a barrier please!"

Entei roared as Spiritomb glowed, covering the field in an invisible barrier. After that, neither Pokémon moved as they eyed off one another over the battle field.

Virizion then cried out and jumped into the air, his horns glowing purple. He began to spin in the air, his hooves glowing purple too. Haru recognised the move as Swords Dance,

"Entei, use Calm Mind!" Haru called, and her Pokémon glowed blue energy focusing on the Volcano Pokémon's head before releasing through its body, raising its power.

Virizion finished his swords dance and then landed on all fours before charging at his opponent, head down and his horns glowing white.

"Entei, dodge it!" But Virizion hit Entei hard with a powerful Quick Attack. The Volcano Pokémon skidded on the ground, but it merely threw its head back and let loose a powerful Roar attack, blasting Virizion back. Since he had no Pokeball to return to, the Grasslands Pokémon was merely shoved backwards by the force of it. He cried out and crescent shaped leaves formed everywhere and they shot towards Entei.

_'His speed is higher than Entei's, so we'd better focus on some status moves,'_ Haru thought to herself, then said, "Fire Spin, Entei!"

The Volcano Pokémon responded in a blaze of fire, and it shot towards Virizion, destroying the Magical Leaf attack and engulfing the Legendary Pokémon. He cried out in pain and Haru knew she had landed a super effective hit.

But it came out of it in a burst of white energy, it's horns glowing and shot an attack Haru had never seen before at her Pokémon. It looked like a giant sword!

Entei managed to dodge that one and blasted a Flamethrower at Virizion, who dodged it. Haru then ordered a Lava Plume attack. Entei stamped on the ground, glowing red, causing it to rumble and then plumes of fire burst up in random places. Virizion managed to dodge all but one, which grazed his side. The battle was far from over though, and Haru knew it.

Virizion charged at Entei and delivered a Leaf Blade that hit Entei in the side, but did little damage as it was a grass type move. At Haru's command, Entei retaliated with a Flamethrower, which Virizion managed to dodge. He then charged with another Quick Attack, but Entei managed to catch Virizion in a full blast Fire Spin, throwing him back. Both Pokémon were getting worn out now, but Virizion more so due to the type advantage Entei had over him.

Virizion then glowed white and ran forward, catching Entei in a devastating Close Combat, evening the odds even when he took damage himself. Entei retaliated with a Fire Blast, which half hit the legendary Pokémon. Both were getting to the point where they were on their last legs, so Haru called for Entei's strongest attack, Overheat. Virizion met it with the big sword attack, and the two attacks fizzled out, but Virizion looked very tired now, so Haru ordered, "Flamethrower Entei!"

Entei responded, and this time the attack hit Virizion at full force. The legendary Pokémon cried out and was flung back to the edge of the field. He tried to stand, and managed to, although he was trembling, he would not go down! It charged Entei with another Quick Attack, to which Entei responded with a Fire Fang attack. Both hit the other, but the burst of fire from Entei's sent Virizion flying backwards, landing heavily on the ground. He tried to get up again, but this time, he fell back down.

Entei roared in triumph and Haru came forward to pet it, "good work, Entei." She quickly used a Hyper Potion on it and then walked over to Virizion, who opened his eye to see her smiling,

"That was an _amazing _battle, Virizion. You're one of the strongest Pokémon I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me battle you."

Virizion remained silent for a while, and said, **"you could try and capture me in one of those balls of yours now... Why don't you?"**

"This battle was never about me capturing you... it was because I wanted to see just how strong you really are. Isn't that what battles are really about?"

"**Indeed," ** Virizion managed to rise up to face the girl, and said, **"you are the first human in a very long time that I have encountered that has understood the way to battle with honour. You chose a Pokémon that matched my strength perfectly, and gave me an excellent battle. Even though it ended with my defeat, I am grateful to you."**

Unlike the last time Virizion had said those words, this time he bowed his head to the girl, **"thank you."**

Haru looked shocked at first, but grew delighted at the praise. In that moment, Virizion saw the girl's intentions as clear as day. Here was a former trainer who battled with the same honour he had long thought was lost. He had all but given up hope on finding someone who had inherited the old ways, yet here she was, the girl who had literally fallen right into his lap.

Once Haru healed Virizion with a Full Restore (he had been burnt by Overheat) Virizion left the battlefield, but it was with a lighter heart than he had ever imagined possible.


	7. Berries

Chapter 7 - Berries

Every morning, Haru woke up before the sun rose to start on her medicines. She had been doing so for six years now, ever since she had given up Pokémon training. As the sun crept over the horizon and brightened the kitchen where she worked, Haru would finish her batch and a person from the shops would come to pick them up.

But now, her morning routine had changed somewhat.

After cleaning up and making something to eat, Haru began to work on making poffins for all of the Pokémon, as she always did. But this time around, she had an escort in the form of a Pokémon named Virizion.

Ever since their battle, Virizion had decided to follow Haru when she fed the forest Pokémon. Haru wondered if it was because the Grasslands Pokémon was still wary of her, or he simply wanted to make sure that the forest Pokémon were in good health.

Or maybe he just wanted to eat more poffins.

Haru had discovered that Virizion liked all of the different flavour poffins made, although he preferred the ones with rarer berries used over the ones with more common berries. Haru privately wondered where Virizion had found the rarer berries, since the only one she had seen was Liechi Berry, a gift from someone who lived on Mirage Island.

None the less, Haru removed the poffins from the oven and put them all in her travel basket just as the object of her thoughts appeared in the window. It was open, so Virizion stuck his head inside and ate one of the poffins right out of the basket!

"Virizion, you sneak!" Haru snickered, and the legendary Pokémon licked his lips and smirked, **"hmph, I'm just going to eat them anyway."**

"Of course," Haru picked up the basket and her medical pack, "well, let's go make sure the forest Pokémon get their poffins before you eat them all."

Haru laughed as Virizion growled at that, and she opened the front door and closed it, only to have her hat stolen by the Grasslands Pokémon in retaliation for her joke.

"Heeeey!" She pouted at the legendary Pokémon, who grinned around the hat in triumph. She then grinned a little and pulled out a Custap berry from her pocket, "Viriziooooon, if you let go I'll give you this delicious Custap berry."

**"...Now that is just playing dirty," **Virizion grumped and dropped the hat on Haru's outstretched hand, then took the custap berry, eating it in one bite.

Haru put her hat back on and said, "it's getting cold after all." She then zipped up her coat; it was approaching the end of Autumn, with Winter well on its way. "Well, let's go!"

Together, the pair visited the forest Pokémon, feeding them poffins to keep them healthy and checking up on the Pokémon who had been sick the previous day. Thankfully the medicine Haru had given them had done the job, and they were all better. With everything in order, Haru gave Virizion some custap poffins once they were at his shrine.

**"Is there a reason you always return to my shrine once you are done feeding the others?" **Virizion asked as it finished off the last of his poffins.

"Force of habit, I guess," Haru shrugged and said, "hey, Virizion..."

**"Yes?"**

"What's your favourite berry?"

Virizion stayed silent in thought for a moment, then said, **"I heard it once referred to as 'Baccambola' by your kind."**

"Baccambola..." Haru pulled out her pocket guide on berries and flicked through to the rarer ones. Right at the end of the book where was a sketch of what a Starf Berry was supposed to look like, and its Italian name was Baccambola.

Her eyes widened, and she held up the book for Virizion to see, "this berry here?" she pointed to the illustration.

The legendary Pokémon looked at it closely and nodded, and Haru looked shocked, "you've really seen it? Virizion, please tell me where it is!"

**"W-why?" **Virizion had never seen the human so anxious.

"That berry is said to be the most powerful berry in existence. No one has ever seen it except for those thousands of years ago! If I were to find it, I could study it and possibly make an extremely powerful healing potion!" Haru looked like she might burst, "it might be able to heal wounds that are incurable! Please, take me-"

The Grasslands Pokémon head butted her.

"OUCH!" Haru fell on the ground, clutching her head. That had huuurt... she looked up at Virizion with tears in her eyes, "w-why'd you-"

**"You were acting insane," **Virizion snorted, **"no matter. If you want to see this berry so bad, I suppose I can take you there. It's very far from here, however."**

"I guessed as much," Haru stood up again, rubbing her head, "sorry for uh... going insane..."

**"Hmph," **the Grasslands Pokémon turned to go to his home, **"we leave tomorrow. It will take three days to get there, so be prepared."**

"O-okay!" Haru was surprised that Virizion agreed to take her, but part of her had to wonder why... maybe he wanted to see the limits of what Haru was capable of medically? That had to be it.

Virizion left Haru then to return to his home in the cove beyond the shrine. Haru also returned to her house to start packing... a six day journey both ways... she had not gone on a Pokémon journey for a long time now! What Pokémon would she need, and what supplies?

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haru was packed and ready to go. She had a team of six Pokémon who she thought would be the best choices for a long journey as well as appropriate food supplies and bedding. Haru was no stranger to unexpected trips to find herbs in distant parts of the world, so her shop assistants were not surprised when she announced that she would be away for a week. There was enough potions and poffins in storage to last for a while, too.<p>

And so, Haru walked towards Virizion's shrine only to meet the legendary Pokémon halfway. Virizion looked surprised at the heavy backpack the human was carrying with ease, and said, **"you won't be able to move very fast with that thing on your back."**

"You don't need to worry about that," Haru enlarged a Pokeball and threw it up, "come on out, Entei!"

Red light exploded out of the Pokeball and revealed Haru's Entei with a roar. Haru stroked its mane and said, "Entei's used to long journeys, so it'll be helping me out."

**"It is a long way,"**

"Entei isn't my only Pokémon," she moved aside her coat to show off a full party of six Pokéballs, "We'll be fine." Haru jumped on Entei's back, "shall we go?"

Virizion didn't look convinced, but he took off through the forest none the less, Haru and her Entei following close behind. They ran through the forest at high speed, jumping over giant logs and dodging the trees and undergrowth. Haru had not been wrong about Virizion having high speed in their battle, and not only that, but he had high agility as well. Haru had to wonder just where they were going... or how far.

They left Pinwheel Forest behind them and ran towards the mountains. There, Virizion led them to an underground passageway that looked like it had been made by Pokémon. Haru did not see it on any map. They ran through it for ages, coming out on the other side of the mountain range. They stopped then for a break, where Haru had her lunch and fed her Entei some Pokémon food and poffins. Virizion had disappeared then came back with a whole branch of Custap berries, which made Haru laugh at the sight.

**"And what exactly is so funny?"** Virizion sounded annoyed, which made Haru laugh harder. The legendary Pokémon shook its head at the absurdity of humans and proceeded to eat the berries.

"S-Sorry... it's nothing..." There was no way that Haru could explain to Virizion in a way that would make any sense that the sight of it carrying a whole branch of sweet berries to eat was unexpected as well as hilarious to her. The Legendary Pokémon merely huffed at her as it swallowed the last of the Custap berries.

Once done, they carried on until it got dark. They had reached the outskirts of the vast forest and had arrived at the plains and mountains. Haru checked her Pokégear and saw that they were nearby the White Forest.

Her Entei was tired from the day of travelling, so once Haru had set up a campfire, it blew fire on it to get it started, then went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Entei," Haru smiled and stroked its fur. The Volcano Pokémon let out a growl that sounded like a purr and slept on.

Haru unpacked her sleeping bag and laid it out beside Entei as Virizion returned with a branch of a different berry. She tried not to laugh at the sight if only to make sure the Grasslands Pokémon didn't get agitated at her again.

Haru finished heating up some hot water on the fire and made herself some hot noodles to eat for dinner. Virizion finished his dinner and watched as she ate hers. Haru felt the gaze and looked up, "something wrong?"

The legendary Pokémon shook his head, **"I was wondering what other Pokémon you have brought with you on your journey."**

"Oh! Well there's Entei..." she unclipped her Pokéballs and said, "then there's Latias, Dragonair, Seismitoad, Altaria and Heracross. They're all really good with long trips and strong enough to either carry me or help with moving things."

**"Latias... another legendary Pokémon,"** Virizion had an unreadable expression on his face, **"So you have Entei and Latias. Do you have any other Legendary Pokémon?"**

Haru nodded, "one other, my Shaymin."

**"And do they too travel the world?"**

"Uh-huh. Latias does at least, but Shaymin seems happy with the gardens at Professor Birch's house, so she doesn't go far, except during flower carrying season and when she had an egg. It was a huge shock to the poor professor, since he didn't think Legendary Pokémon were capable of breeding."

**"We breed, just not as often as most Pokémon."**

"Yeah..." Haru smiled, "I'd never seen a Shaymin egg before. It was beautiful... but it was kept very secret among the professors, otherwise someone bad might've stolen it..." the woman's face darkened a little, "I can't forgive people who would take an egg. That's the lowest of low."

Virizion had never seen an expression like that on the human's face before. The fact that she would grow so incensed over stolen eggs really did re-establish her caring nature towards Pokémon that the Grasslands Pokémon had seen in her time and time again. Virizion hid a smile and settled down to sleep.

Haru got up and went to the nearby river for a while before coming back to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next day they left the forest and mountains behind and travelled along the coast. As Entei had needed a good rest from a day of carrying its trainer around, today Haru was travelling on her Altaria. They flew in the air after the Grasslands Pokémon, stopping only for lunch (in which Haru fed Virizion some poffins since there weren't many berry plants around) and then going onwards towards Undella Town. Being almost winter time, there was very little activity in the town, but Haru stopped to pick up some extra Pokémon food before moving on.<p>

Luckily, only one person seemed to have spotted Virizion rush past, but once he did a double take, the young boy must have thought he was mistaken.

Past Undella Town, they soon entered the forest areas that seemed to be completely wilderness. Virizion knew his way, obviously, but Haru had never even seen this area before. Her Pokégear showed it as uncharted wilderness, so she descended on Altaria as the sun went down, and they stopped once more.

Virizion was already settled in an open area, munching on a berry Haru had only read about in her studies, and her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Virizion, those berries..."

**"What about them?" **He finished off the whole branch, looking strangely content.

"Where did you get them?"

**"In the clearing over there," **Virizion nodded in the general direction. Haru made sure her Altaria was settled and happily eating its meal before Haru walked off to find them. There, she found trees and trees of beautiful Lansat Berries!

"Wow..." Haru reached up and picked one, only to feel a warmth flow through her and make her feel as though something amazing had happened... she recognised the effect of the berry making her feel joy, but how could that be possible? Haru bit into it, and the sweet-spicy flavour was something she had never come close to trying before. It made her feel warm and happy, almost like taking a shot of strong alcohol. This berry would be perfect to add to her medicines!

Haru marked the location of the berries on her Pokégear, then picked some to take with her. With some luck, she might be able to grow a tree of her very own!

Hurrying back to the campsite, what she saw made her laugh hard. Obviously too many Lansat berries had the same effect on Pokémon as too much alcohol did on humans. Virizion was lying on his back, face flushed and looking as though everything was perfect in the world from the grin on his face!

**"What are you laughing at, human?" **Virizion said in a lazy voice, looking over at Haru.

"Y-you're drunk from the Lansat berries!" Haru giggled. She couldn't believe this, and she hoped to hell that Virizion would not remember this in the morning. "How many did you eat?"

**"Mmm... a lot," **the legendary Pokémon rolled over and managed to stand up. The effects of the Lansat berry seemed to be simply drunk on happiness rather than instability of movement. Virizion shook itself down and came right up to Haru, looking at the girl straight in the eye, **"Hm, I thought your eyes were brown, but they're actually green."**

"Uh... it's hazel..." Okay this was officially creeping her out.

Virizion stepped back (much to her relief) but then settled down right behind Haru and rested his head in her lap, curling around her, **"goodnight..."**

Haru was as stiff as a board. Sure, they got along now, but Haru knew if Virizion was sober he would have never done this! Worse still, if she moved it would disturb the now sleeping Pokémon.

_'Oh well... I guess I'll deal with this in the morning,' _Haru got herself comfortable leaning against the Grasslands Pokémon and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh Arceus, my head...' <em>Virizion winced and wondered why he smelt Haru so very close... and why he felt a weight against his torso... and the strange sensation against his face.

His eyes snapped open and he saw a human hand on his muzzle. Why was Haru so close, and why couldn't he remember much of the previous evening?

Moving slowly so he didn't disturb the human, he lifted his head off Haru's lap. Her hand slipped off his muzzle and he looked at the sleeping human curled against him. Logic was fighting his emotions in wanting to fling the human off him, but something was telling him that the block in his memory had something to do with this situation.

And so, Virizion head butted her gently to wake the human up. Haru groaned and rubbed her face, opening her visible eye to see Virizion staring back at her.

Haru froze for a moment before yelped in shock, "Virizion! What are-oh..." she then remembered what had happened the previous night, "oh, this... you uh, got a bit drunk on Lansat berries..."

**"So you're saying I chose to sleep with you?" **The Pokémon responded, disbelieving.

Haru turned beet red at Virizion's choice of words. '_Why is it that he has to use that kind of language? Oh gees, my face feels like an oven!'_ "U-uh, in a manner of speaking..."

_"She's telling the truth,"_ Altaria, who had been sleeping to regain its stamina outside of its Pokéball, had seen the whole thing. _"You're quite cuddly when you're drunk, Virizion."_

Virizion's cheeks matched his eyes for a moment and he quickly stood up, **"F-fine! I shall accept that the human didn't cause this. But if it happens again..."**

"It won't happen again," Haru didn't want to die at the tender age of nineteen. "So, how much further do we need to go today?"

**"We should get there by the time you normally eat in the middle of the day,"** Virizion replied, returning to his usual composure. **"You should follow me in the air, human."**

"Okay!" Haru nodded, "return, Altaria!" She recalled her Pokémon, then threw up a Pokeball, "come on out, Latias!"

Out of the ball shot the red and white Eon Pokémon. She flew to Haru and snuggled her, much to the human's delight.

"Ready to go for a flight, girl?" Latias squealed in delight and waited for her to charge up her psychic powers, and she started to glow. Haru let out a yelp of joy as she went soaring through the air with her Latias. She loved flying this way.

They followed Virizion as he ran through the forest for several hours in what seemed like endless wilderness, but then the trees thinned until they came to an open field at what seemed like to be the end of the world. They were high above the sea as it splashed against the rocks, and from the speed of the clouds rushing passed this place, Haru could tell it was a savage environment. She could see Virizion coming to a stop, so Haru instructed Latias to fly down so she could land.

"Thank you, Latias. Take a good long rest." She recalled her Pokémon and then looked closer at where she was.

It was a large field that had trees here and there bearing bright green fruit with small patches of colours at the end. There had to be only a dozen trees there, all of them seeming impervious to the wind. Haru felt a strange energy at work, almost radiating from the fruit itself...

She didn't even have to ask Virizion whether or not they were Starf Berries, she could tell without looking. Haru went over to one of the trees and touched one of the berries, feeling its powerful energy... it was not a big berry, only the size of her hand, but the power it contained...

"This berry... even the greatest berry researchers in the world have no idea what it's capable of."

Haru picked one and came over to Virizion, "Virizion... thank you so much for bringing me here." She looked up at the legendary Pokémon, "I can't thank you enough."

**"You're welcome... I guess,"** Virizion felt distinctly uncomfortable under such a gaze. He was still not used to the kindness of humans that he had not seen for hundreds of years. Stepping around Haru, he walked over to the edge of the cliff and said, **"A human once told me that these berries were so strong, they were abandoned at the world's edge. This place was the edge of one of the great continents created by Groundon, and said to be inaccessible, except to a few Pokémon. It's become less hostile as the continents shift, but you won't be able to access this area often."**

"I see..." It made sense. Plants being able to survive such harsh conditions had to be something else, "then why did you bring me here?"

Virizion didn't answer for a long time, but it turned to her and said, **"to test your resolve."**

"My resolve?"

The Grasslands Pokémon nodded, **"many humans have tried to come here, some seeking glory and riches. You are one of the very few humans who sought these berries out not for profit, but to heal. I brought you here because I knew that your true nature would come out, once and for all."**

Haru looked down at the berry in her hands. So that was why...

**"I'm glad."**

"Eh?" Haru looked up; Virizion was smiling.

**"I'm glad that a human like you has re-appeared in this world,"** The Grasslands Pokémon came back over to her and said, **"there are some Pokémon I would like you to meet next autumn. I think you will like them."**

"You mean- the ones you travelled with?"

**"Yes. Their names are Cobalion and Terrakion. They are my kin. I meet with them every year for updates on the human world. Cobalion asked me to bring you if I considered you worthy of an audience."**

Haru's cheeks were a bit pink and she looked down, "you make it sound so grand..."

**"It should be a great honour to you. Cobalion trusts no human. For him to request a meeting with you is something no human has had the honour of for many hundreds of years."**

"I-I see..." Haru smiled brightly and looked up at Virizion, "I hope I don't disappoint him."

Virizion chuckled, a devilish look on his face, **"It's not him you should be worried about."**

Haru pouted, "that's mean."

**"When did I say I was nice to you?"**

"Touché."

They paused for a moment, then laughed together.

* * *

><p>Haru took several of the Starf berries along with the Lansat berries back with her home. It took another three days to return home, but Haru had enjoyed the trip. Once back home, Haru jumped off her Entei, looking tired but happy. She was going to plant one of the berries each into the ground, hoping to grow the powerful berries so she could harvest them without going so far. Once home, she let Virizion into the house and returned her Pokémon to Professor Birch's lab for treatment before collapsing on her sofa, the rare berries beside her. "What a trip."<p>

**"Humans are truly fragile creatures,"** Virizion remarked, amused. It felt just fine.

"Compared to Pokémon, yeah, I agree..." Haru yawned and looked at the berries. She picked up a Starf berry, pondering it, then as if struck by divine inspiration, she bit into it.

One bite of the berry revitalised her completely. She felt energy pour into every fibre of her being, enough to make her cry out in shock and jump out of the chair. "W-what in the..."

**"Starf berries have that effect," **Virizion looked very smug, **"tasty, aren't they?"**

"Y-yeah..." not only had the flavour been unreal, the effect had been astronomical. "Virizion... this truly is incredible."

He merely smirked at her and went over to settle itself by the fire Entei had lit for her before going back to the lab. He seemed quite content to fall asleep there. Haru could only smile to herself at how much her relationship had changed over the last few months with the Grasslands Pokémon before she got to work on analysing the Starf Berry.

What she found would eventually become the most powerful energizing potion known.


	8. Winter

Chapter 8 – Winter

The cold weather grew steadily colder still as the seasons shifted, and soon the first snow arrived early in December. The mornings were dark now, and it took all her willpower not to just fetch her Entei from Professor Birch just so she could keep warm in its fur during the mornings. Still, she managed to keep the house warm with the blazing fire as well as turning on her gas heater in her room if it got too cold.

Still, she was surprised to find that Virizion had taken to her fireplace quite well, and when the first snows hit, had taken to sleeping right there in the lounge room every night. Haru didn't really mind; after all, they had been meeting every morning for months now.

Coming down the stairs during another December morning, Haru stretched and smiled at the large green object on her rug. It made her remember the unfortunate circumstances in which they met, and how Virizion had recovered from his wounds in that very place.

Getting to work on the morning's medicines, Haru was surprised that Virizion had not got up yet – maybe he slept longer in winter. Soon though, thoughts of the Legendary Pokémon went from her mind as she worked.

After finishing the morning's batch, Haru grew concerned about Virizion since the Grasslands Pokémon was _still _asleep. After giving the morning's medicines to her delivery boy, she turned her attention to the Legendary Pokémon and went over to him to see if he was sick.

Her prediction was right; Virizion's face was flushed. Stroking his forehead, she tried to coax him awake, "Virizion... Virizion."

He opened one pink eye and looked up at Haru, **"my head hurts..."**

"You have a fever," Haru said softly, stroking his head, "you'd better sleep here until it breaks."

"**A fever? That's... not possible..." **Virizion tried to get up but it flopped back down on the rug with a whine.

"Don't worry; it doesn't seem to be a bad one. You should be fine once it breaks," Haru moved to the couch and grabbed the blanket she had left there, and put it over the legendary Pokémon. She then went and got a bowl of water for it, and a wet cloth. She put the wet cloth on Virizion's forehead.

"**That feels good..."** The Legendary Pokémon closed his eyes and settled down on the rug. Haru decided it'd be better to take care of him rather than go out that afternoon, so she baked some poffins for the next day. She made some for Virizion, and then wondered...

She had planted the Starf and Lansat berries in the garden, protected by a Greenhouse over the winter. They had sprouted beautiful trees but no flowers had yet bloomed. Haru suspected that they would bloom in the spring. But her studies of the berries had created two very powerful potions, one to help with depression and confidence, and the other created an energy potion so powerful it would restore a Pokémon from the brink of death back to full health. Haru had only managed to create one full bottle of both potions, but had yet to test them. Maybe after Virizion recovered from his fever, maybe she could try a drop of Starf Berry potion and revitalise his energy?

Haru decided to do so, and took out the crystal bottle with the light green potion in it. Even in this form, it radiated incredible power to the point that the bottle almost glowed in her hands. The Lansat potion was the same, except it was pink.

Haru grinned to herself and put the potion back in the cupboard and then focused on getting the poffins out of the oven. Putting them in a cookie jar, she put the ones made for Virizion aside and brought them with her as she ate her lunch. She changed the Grasslands Pokémon's cloth and made it cool once more, hoping that his fever would break soon.

Late into the afternoon as the sun set, Virizion's fever broke. Haru sighed in relief as the Pokémon's expression grew more relaxed, and fell into a calmer sleep, and left the poffins in front of him so he could eat them when he woke up. Haru herself settled into the sofa and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was late at night that Virizion woke up, feeling a little groggy but otherwise much better than the morning. He lifted his head and the washcloth fell off, making him recall Haru taking care of him and saw the human sitting nearby, asleep in the chair.<p>

Catching the smell of poffins in front of him, Virizion couldn't help but smile. She had baked him poffins with custap berries, his favourite, as well.

"**Human,"** He called, trying to wake her up. That didn't seem to work, so he leaned over and nudged her leg.

"Mnng..." Haru blinked awake, sleepy as it was the middle of the night. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over and saw Virizion was awake and looked much better, her expression turned to delight, "Virizion, you're awake!"

"**Yes," **Haru got out of her chair and rested the back of her hand against his head, taking his temperature. She pulled back after a moment, "your temperature has gone down, so I'd say after tonight you'll be okay."

"**Just, one thing..."** Oh, this was embarrassing for Virizion, but Haru luckily got the hint. "Oh yes, of course... uh... oh!" As if struck by inspiration of some kind, the human got up and went to her cupboard. She returned shortly afterwards with a glowing green vial of the potion he had seen her make with the six Starf berries left over after her other experiments.

"Virizion, may I try this on you?" She seemed hesitant; as if afraid he'd get angry from what was essentially an experiment. "I've tried some of this myself and it's perfectly safe, but I don't know how powerful it would be on a Pokémon-"

"**There's no need to explain,"** Virizion interrupted. At this point, he trusted Haru enough to allow it. **"Go ahead."**

Haru looked surprised, but smiled and nodded. She got an eyedropper out and sucked up some of the glowing green potion; only a few drops worth. She then asked him to open his mouth, which he did, and Virizion swallowed the potion.

It was sweet, spicy, sour, bitter and a little dry all at once. In an instant, Virizion felt energy course through him like he was at one hundred percent. He was amazed at the sheer power of that potion... and more so that Haru had stuck to her word and used the legendary berries for medical purposes.

Virizion stood up then, shaking itself down and stretching. Haru looked delighted, "how do you feel?"

"**Much better," **Virizion smiled, and then said, **"If you don't mind..."**

"Oh, of course!" Haru let him outside.

After coming back inside, he had snow on his back and head, "oh my, it's really coming down out there..." she got a towel and brushed the snowflakes off the Grassland Pokémon's back and then the top of his head. Virizion let her do it without moving or protesting.

"**Haru."**

"Y-yes?" Haru looked very surprised; it was the first time Virizion had used her name before.

There were so many things Virizion wanted to tell her. That he was surprised she had put up with him for so long, that she had turned out to be like those humans so long ago... that he found himself unwillingly coming to trust her.

The craziest part of it all? Virizion was coming to like her.

But there was no way he could say all of that to her. He was a creature of pride, and his pride would not allow for such mushy behaviour. But there was one word he was willing to say that would not hurt so badly. One that would express all of the mushy stuff in a non-mushy way that would not damage his pride.

He leant down and nudged his face against her cheek, **"thank you."**

Haru's eyes widened. Never once had she expected thanks from the legendary Pokémon; her passion was a labour of love down to its core. But to receive thanks from Virizion, a Pokémon she had helped, and been helped in turn, was as surprising as it was touching.

She smiled in turn and reached up to wrap her arms carefully around his neck, "don't mention it," Haru said softly, stroking his fur.

Virizion thought about every event that had led them to where they were now over the last five months. Every event that had led him to finally trust her enough to allow her to touch him without him being injured... or drunk. Remembering his behaviour, or lack of memory of his behaviour, made him uncomfortable, but maybe now...

He leaned back from the embrace and said, **"It's cold outside. We shouldn't linger by the door."**

"Oh, of course," Haru drew back and let him pass. Virizion went over to his mat and settled down before looking up at her expectantly, **"well?"**

"Oh, yeah... I should get some sleep," and she moved as if to go to her bed upstairs, but Virizion stopped her before she had taken a step,

"**You should sleep by the fire. It's warmer than that room of yours upstairs," **Virizion hated the gas heater; it smelt weird and made him sneeze.

"But... you're there," Haru seemed to know what Virizion was asking but wanted to make sure he was aware of it. The legendary Pokémon almost snorted.

"**I know,"** he replied softly.

The two stared at one another for a moment, but Haru came over then without a word. She picked up her discarded blanket off the chair, hesitated for a moment, then settled down beside Virizion by the fire, settling in beside his body.

Tossing the blanket over herself, she smiled a little at Virizion, "Goodnight, Virizion."

"**Goodnight,"** He watched as Haru settled against his flank and quickly drifted off to sleep. The legendary Pokémon settled his head on her lap and eventually fell asleep himself.


	9. Brethren

_A.N - In this chapter I will be introducing an original concept that is basically the forefather of a canon one, which will be explained at the end of this chapter, so make sure to read till the end! This is the longest chapter yet, and I hope you all continue to enjoy my story. :) Reviews are love 3_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Brethren<p>

Winter soon released its grip on the Pinwheel Forest early into March as the snow melted and the weather warmed. There was a scent of spring in the air, and the Pokémon knew it. Many eggs that had been laid over Autumn and winter by the bug and grass Pokémon were beginning to hatch, while some of the oldest members of the forest had died due to the cold. It was the way of nature in that the old perished while the young were born.

Haru occasionally wondered when Legendary Pokémon produced eggs. Most Pokémon bred in autumn and the eggs hatched during winter or spring, although this wasn't true for all breeds. Haru was not a Pokémon breeder so while she could take care of an egg on its own, she could not handle vast amounts of eggs that the breeders did. Besides, she knew that Pokémon could take care of themselves when it came to that kind of thing.

Since that fateful night where Virizion had recovered from his fever, the Grasslands Pokémon had come to live in her house. They ventured out together when the winter snowstorms were passed, leaving the land white and cold. He functioned fine in the cold as he had done for hundreds of years beforehand, but he simply said that he liked it better in front of Haru's fire rather than sleeping in the forest.

The two had grown slowly closer during the long winter months. Christmas was celebrated with her and the forest Pokémon eating their way through some special cinnamon cookies she made each Christmas. New Years eve was a time for family, and Haru had left for a couple of days to be with her parents and older brother. She had made Virizion a special blanket to keep him warm while she was gone, and an area of the house to use if it began to snow.

Still, once returning she was greeted by said Legendary Pokémon, who told her he had missed the fire. This made her laugh, but she promised to make a warmer place for him next year.

And so, spring came and brought a wave of warm weather as well as (to Haru's absolute delight) berry plants producing fruit everywhere, including her own trees. Haru found a Starf berry flower bloomed on her plant and was delighted to see the tree healthy and growing rapidly.

During winter, Haru had taught Virizion how to play some games to keep them entertained. They played hide and seek (Virizion (after being convinced that while it was pointless it was fun) always managed to smell her out, whereas she had a harder time locating him) and how to catch a Frisbee. The legendary Pokémon had disapproved of the game at first, but after seeing how much fun Haru had with her other Pokémon (namely her Entei, who had come by to visit for a few days) he resolved to join in the game. Haru thought maybe he had started a rivalry with her other legendary Pokémon, what with the way they looked at each other sometimes.

Virizion did not use telepathy around other Pokémon, Haru had noticed. He used the Pokémon language he was born with, something that had fascinated Haru at first because around her, she had never heard him use it. Virizion had later told her that there was little point in using telepathy around other Pokémon who could understand him just fine.

"**I developed the skill to speak to your race when I was younger, as I found it frustrating when I could not communicate what I was saying effectively,"** he had explained, a bit agitated at how dim humans were compared to other Pokémon.

Haru had to admit he was right – sometimes she did have difficulty understanding the finer points of Pokémon language, and was grateful that Virizion and herself were able to have a conversation. She had noticed that his pattern of speech was of an older style than the ones she had used, and so one spring evening, when the weather was warm enough that they were out the back of the house on the veranda, she asked him something she had wondered for a long time;

"Before you met me... did you have any human friends, Virizion?"

The Grasslands Pokémon looked at her before looking away. He did not answer for a while, but eventually said,** "... I suppose so, yes. We all did."**

There was a sadness in his voice that she had never heard there before. Whenever he had spoken of humans before, it was always with anger or contempt. She was about to ask him what was wrong before he continued;

"**Before the wars began, shortly after I was born my brethren and I found a human village. Humans had seen us before, or rather our kind before, but only briefly. We were called 'legendary' Pokémon and regarded with great respect. Because of this respect, we came to like the humans there and visited often. We would be given food and attention, and blessed by the village leader.**

**Sometimes some of the trainers would challenge us to a battle with their own Pokémon. We accepted. We would always win, but oftentimes we came very close to defeat. No matter what, the battles were fought with honour, and the trainers acknowledged our strength, and we in turn theirs. The three of us grew bigger and stronger until we grew to our full size, and by then we were unmatched in strength. Shrines were erected in the areas we were seen most often... mine here in the Pinwheel forest, and two outside caves to the west and north of here. **

**Then... the wars began."**

It was here Virizion stopped as his body tensed in anger, **"because war consumes vast resources, forests were chopped down... and the land was consumed by the hunger for precious metals in order to build stronger weapons. There was no regard for the welfare of the Pokémon who dwelled in the lands. The villages we used to visit were overtaken – the men sent to war leaving the children and women behind..."**

He shuddered, **"have you ever seen war, Haru?" **When she shook her head, he said, **"you could never understand the brutality of your race until you have gone onto the battlefield and watched them slaughter each other with whatever they could find. Worse still... they dragged their Pokémon into the battles too and made them fight each other. I will always remember it... going onto a ravaged battlefield with the corpses of humans and Pokémon everywhere... I couldn't bear it. Neither could my brethren... so we fought back. The three of us fought back to save the Pokémon. To save our land... And for that, we were dishonoured, our shrines destroyed, and written down in history as the Pokémon who had fought against humans, not the Pokémon who had been betrayed by them first."**

Haru had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes when Virizion finished his story. He looked at her and said softly, **"that's why I reacted like I did when I first met you. Even then, if I had not been observing you from the time you came to be here, I would have likely done more than simply bite you."**

Haru could only imagine what Virizion would have done to her had she met it without that observation. Suddenly getting bitten on the arm didn't seem so bad at all. She wiped her face with a handkerchief as Virizion regarded her with an intense look.

"**Haru,"**

She looked up, meeting that gaze, "yes?"

He regarded her for a moment before his expression softened, and said, **"I hope that your world continues to exist in the peace it's in for your lifespan. You cannot imagine... even in your worst nightmares, the kind of things I have seen. Know this though – being compared to the humans I met as a child... is the highest compliment I can give your kind."**

Haru smiled a little at that. Yes, it was indeed high praise. She felt honoured to be regarded by Virizion as one of the humans he had once had so much fun with.

It was then he pinned her with a sly look, **"On another subject though, why are you obsessed with my breeding cycle?"**

Haru turned bright red at that. Oh gods, why did he have to phrase everything so bluntly? "W-w-what? I'm not! I-I was just wondering when Legendary Pokémon usually... had eggs..."

Virizion smirked; humans were so much fun to tease, and he didn't even need to try. It seemed like any mention of sex sent them into whirlwinds of embarrassment! **"Oh, I see..."**

He didn't elaborate further. Seeing Haru flustered was so much fun, and he rarely got to exercise such things, after all. "W-Well... um..."

"**Yeeees?"** He teased.

"Virizion, don't make me ask such embarrassing questions!" She spluttered, horrified that the Grasslands Pokémon would force her to ask him something she considered rather personal.

"**Hmph, you write pages of information in that notebook of yours about that yet you can't even ask me straight out. Do you understand how ridiculous that is?"**

Oh, Haru was beyond embarrassed now, and she hid her red face in her hands, "my goodness, you can read my book..." That caused her to pause, and she looked up, her eyes wide, "you can read it?"

"**Not everything, but enough to get the message," **Virizion smirked, **"don't change the subject, Haru. Ask me. If you dare to say the words, I won't hesitate with an answer."**

Haru could not believe what Virizion was asking her to do. She was a lady, and ladies did not ask those kinds of questions even to Pokémon. That was a professor or breeder's job. But when she looked up at the teasing glint in Virizion's eyes, she took a deep breath and said, "W-when do you... breed... Virizion?"

The Grasslands Pokémon grinned in triumph, then said simply, **"when I feel like it."**

There was a pause of deadly silence, and Haru exploded, "you made me ask you and all you say is THAT? Y-you evil- you big green jerk!"

Virizion was laughing hard at the outburst. Oh, playing with her was just too much fun, **"you are far too easy to bait, human," **Haru pouted at him, angry eyes and all, so he relented, **"alright, alright... what I said wasn't exactly a lie. We breed when the world is at peace, usually every one hundred to two hundred years. Some of us are immortal, so they only breed when they want to. Some do not at all, so they are unique species. We do not breed in times of chaos, lest humans use us as pawns in their wars."**

"I see..." then a thought occurred to her, "so, have you..."

Virizion shook his head no, **"neither I, nor my brethren, have had offspring. We did however raise a colt together whose parents were killed in your wars. You may know him as the fourth member of our quartet. Sadly, we do not know where he went. I suspect he is at the Moor of Icirrus, waiting for us to return, but who knows..."**

"I see..." She smiled a little then, "I guess in a way the three of you had an adopted son."

"**That is an adequate way to put it. He became strong under our guidance, and was regarded by your kind as 'Keldeo, the being of water'. One day we may meet him again."**

"I hope you do," Haru stroked Virizion's neck, feeling the fur fall off in her hands, "looks like you're getting your summer coat, Virizion."

"**So it seems," **He looked annoyed, **"it itches."**

"Do... would you like me to brush you?" Haru asked a little shyly. She often groomed her Pokémon during the spring, and Virizion had seen her brushing her Liepard to get rid of any dirt and loose fur. Entei also enjoyed a good brush in the times it visited.

Virizion seemed to consider the idea, and eventually nodded, **"alright."**

Haru went to get her grooming tools and took out a circular brush used to comb short hair like Virizion's. She made sure it was clean first before starting to brush his back. Once he was used to the sensation, Virizion closed his eyes and rested his head on his front legs, a content smile on his face.

"**I forgot to ask you, Haru..."** Virizion said, his tone lazy. Haru giggled a little and continued to brush him, "mm?"

"**Do humans have breeding cycles?"** He had always been curious about that; humans seemed to be like mice, able to breed whenever they wanted.

Haru blushed a little at the question, and said, "W-well, woman do... sort of. Um, you could say we are capable of breeding every month. Men however can always breed."

"**Is that so? That explains a few things..." **Virizion closed his eyes and settled back. He had noticed several things about the human species, specifically the woman, from his time around them long ago.

He opened his eyes then, a sharp realisation coming to light that he had not even thought about before. He looked up at Haru, who was concentrating on brushing his fur down, and realised...

Most woman her age were attached to a male in the culture she lived in. He had noticed this differed depending on the area he resided in, but from what he had seen hundreds of years ago, most woman were 'married' by now, whatever that meant, and producing offspring. Haru had no offspring, nor a male, and the subtle scent changes that were present in every living creature on the planet when they became fertile was absent with Haru.

She was not fertile.

Virizion wondered if she even knew. She did not look sad when he had brought up the topic of human reproduction, rather slightly embarrassed... no, that had been a clue right there. If she had been so very embarrassed by the idea of Pokémon reproduction, clearly she should have been about her own kind too?

The flippant way she spoke of a matter that seemed to be important to humans of her age made him realise that the matter... maybe more sensitive for her than he had realised.

So deep was he in his thoughts that he barely noticed Haru stop brushing him and saying, "I'm done on this side. Would you like me to do the other side?"

"**What? Oh... right... yes," **He stood up and turned around to lie down the opposite way so Haru could brush him. The Grasslands Pokémon regarded Haru with an unreadable look; he had no idea what the implications of her infertility would have had on her. Did it mean she could not engage in this 'marriage'? Was that why she did not have a male in her life? It was all so confusing to Virizion. Well, only one way to find out.

"Is there something bothering you, Virizion?" Haru asked gently, looking at him and pausing what she was doing.

He shook his head, both in response to her question and to clear it, **"not really... I was merely wondering why you had not engaged in marriage yet."**

"Marriage?" She looked confused, "well... I haven't found anyone to love yet, to begin with I guess..." it was such an off the wall question that she had to ask, "why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"**In the past, most woman your age, even younger at times, were already 'married', whatever that means, to a man. I wondered why you were not."**

"Oh!" Haru grinned then, which was something of a relief to Virizion, "it's a bit different now. Marriage is something that happens between two people who love each other very much. It's also to do with some human laws that give married couples certain benefits that they would not get if they were not married. Also, some religious practices dictate that a pair should be married before becoming intimate or having children... but that's normally the reasons for it nowadays." She continued to brush the Legendary Pokémon because pausing a little, "besides... even if I did get married, unfortunately I can't have children."

The fact that she knew this was a huge relief to Virizion. While it was fun to bait the human and tease her, he had no real desire to genuinely upset her over something that was as serious as this. **"So you are infertile."**

She nodded, her expression sad, "I have a very remote chance of having children so... in short, yes." Haru perked up a little though and said, "but it's okay. I have my family, my work and my Pokémon friends... it keeps me so busy that I probably wouldn't have time for a child anyway," she turned to Virizion and grinned, "life isn't all about reproduction, after all."

But Virizion could tell that if things had been different for Haru, maybe she would have had children after all. He pondered this a little more before Haru spoke up again,

"Besides, there's always adoption."

"**You can adopt baby humans?" **Virizion said curiously.

Haru nodded, "mm. I guess if I ever get the maternal urge, I can do that. But I don't know... I am still not sure if would be quite right for me. At least not right now. But I'm almost twenty, I have plenty of life to live yet before I make that decision."

"**Indeed...**" Virizion pondered this some more before Haru announced his brushing was complete. He stood up and shook himself, then said, **"that feels much better. I thank you."**

"You're welcome," Haru stood up as well, "shall we head inside now?"

They both went inside as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Spring arrived quickly and the warmth covered the forest. Flowers bloomed everywhere, which meant more bug Pokémon were present in the forest. Haru loved watching them flutter about over the flowers as they collected pollen and spread it everywhere. To her delight, the Starf and Lansat trees flowers had yielded flowers. She carefully pruned the bushes again to get rid of the dead leaves and to help it grow, then left it in the greenhouse since the weather was still cold-ish so the flowers could grow bigger and hopefully produce fruit.<p>

Virizion had disappeared for a few days during the middle of Spring before returning. Haru was reading on her porch at the front of the house when he returned, and she looked up and smiled, "welcome back! How was your trip?"

**"Eventful," **Virizion replied and came over to nudge her leg and look up, **"are you ready for one?"**

"Eh?" Haru blinked, "you mean, to go on a trip?"

The Grasslands Pokémon nodded, **"to meet them."**

Haru's eyes widened, "you mean now? But... I thought we weren't meeting them until Autumn!"

**"There have been some signs..." **Virizion looked up at the sky as if it held some kind of clue, **"my trip involved calling them together a bit earlier."**

Haru didn't know what the legendary Pokémon meant, but she stood up then and said, "alright! Well, I'll get my things together... when are we leaving?"

**"As soon as you are prepared," **Virizion replied.

Haru quickly went inside and got some warmer clothing on, her Pokémon belt (even though she only had two Pokémon on her, she carried empty ones in case there were hurt Pokémon that wouldn't object to being carried in one before being treated,) her coat and a scarf as well as a beanie, then grabbed a backpack and came back outside some ten minutes later. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

She locked the house up and was about to withdraw a Pokémon to ride on before Virizion shook his head, **"you won't need one of yours."**

"Then what shou-" Haru stopped halfway through her sentence as Virizion knelt down and looked at her, **"me taking you there will be much faster. Get on,"**

"Oh! O-okay..." she came over to the legendary Pokémon and carefully climbed on his back. Haru had been close to Virizion, of course, but this was a whole other ball game!

Virizion stood up and turned his head to look at her with one eye, **"hold on tight, or you **_**will **_**fall off."**

"R-right!" Haru wrapped her arms around Virizion's neck, and yelped when he took off. She knew Virizion was fast, but it was a whole other thing entirely to be _riding _the Legendary Pokémon rather than simply watching him in battle. It took a moment for Haru to regain herself and hold on in a way that would not bother him as he leapt over logs and jumped over the small creek that ran through the forest. Once Virizion gained momentum, it was almost like a constant quick attack.

But what a feeling... the wind rushed past her brown hair in the breeze, blowing it back from her face. She was glad she had tied her hat down with the strings before leaving, or it would have been blown off her head.

Very quickly, they were out of Pinwheel forest and into lower lying bushland. Haru watched as they raced some of the wild Bouffalant that went running past, but Virizion easily outstripped them. Haru looked out into the sky and smiled at the scenery... it truly was a beautiful place, this planet...

The bushland thinned and soon they were on the plains. The sky was cloudy and there were wild Pokémon everywhere, of all kinds. Haru tried to name them all in her head to see if she could remember them all, and although she stumbled on a few, she thought she got most of them right.

Up ahead, she noticed they were coming up to the White Forest. They were already this far? She had never actually been to the strange forest... but she had heard there were many Pokémon and trainers inside. Was Virizion really going to expose himself to a hoard of trainers?

But the Grasslands Pokémon took an uphill route instead that went around the forest, a more secluded track that people did not venture to. Haru was relieved at this, since she didn't want to be a subject of the evening news of her being sighted riding a legendary Pokémon...

Soon, Virizion slowed and then came to a stop, then kneeled down to allow Haru to get off. He looked a little tired, but Haru was honestly amazed at his stamina.

**"Wait here," **he said. Haru nodded and he left.

Haru was honestly quite nervous about what was going to come next...

* * *

><p>"I do not agree with this <em>at all!<em>"

Terrakion looked very grumpy as the three were gathered together. It did not like the idea of meeting a human at all, even one Virizion had become friendly with. Of the three, it held the worst grudges and was very difficult to forgive, but Virizion had the feeling that Haru might just discover what made it tick.

Cobalion on the other hand was as calm as always, "I'm glad you brought her. It seems as though she has proven her worth to you over the past few years... if she were truly just after us as tools for her battles, she would have done as much now."

Virizion nodded, but Terrakion merely grumbled and pawed the ground, leaving deep marks, "...I'll consent to meeting her, but don't expect me to like her."

Virizion merely smirked and turned away from his brethren, "then I'll go and fetch her."

* * *

><p><strong>"You must keep this location entirely to yourself," <strong>Virizion said sternly once he returned to the human, **"revealing it will give them reason enough to kill you."**

"I understand..." Haru nodded, looking more nervous than ever. Virizion even swore she was a different skin colour than usual. She looked up and him and put her hand on his shoulder, "u-um... shall we?"

He nodded, and led her up the hill to the highest point of the White Forest. Then, in a small cove like area, stood two Pokémon Haru only knew by name and not appearance.

She could tell immediately that they had some kind of connection. All three looked alike in some way, even if they were a different build. She stayed close to Virizion, still very nervous about meeting them even if she felt safe with her friend there. He had given her a hint on how to handle Terrakion (**"scratch him under the chin, if you can," **he had said with a smirk) but looking at the two, she didn't even consider touching them, especially the brown one!

Once in the cove, Haru let go of Virizion and bowed low to them both, "M-my name is Haru. I'm very honoured to meet you both."

The shorter, yet far stockier of the two did not look at all pleased to see her, but the taller blue one looked calm, its gold eyes intense. It was hard to look into those eyes, but she met his gaze shyly and said, "u-um..."

**"So you're Haru," **The voice that she heard was just as calm as the being in front of her, but deep and held a feeling of authority that made her realise it must be the leader, **"I've heard a great deal about you from Virizion, and have been interested in meeting you for some time." **

"I-Is that so? I'm honoured that you would want to meet me..." Haru bowed again.

**"Hmph, don't get complacent, Cobalion," **Another more gruff, aggressive voice filled her head, and she turned to the stout one of the three, **"look. She has those balls. Clearly she enslaves Pokémon just like the rest!"**

Haru looked horrified, "I do not enslave my Pokémon!"

**"Well of course you say that! You'd never admit to it-"**

Cobalion glared at what Haru assumed was Terrakion, and it stopped its ranting immediately, quelled by the look alone. Cobalion turned back to Haru then and asked, **"Haru, could you explain why you keep Pokémon inside of those balls?"**

"O-Of course," Haru picked one off her belt and said, "they're called Pokéballs. They're useful because we can carry our Pokémon wherever we go. That way they don't get tired out from walking for long periods of time, and to keep them safe. But some Pokémon dislike the Pokéballs, so any good trainer will let their Pokémon decide."

**"Virizion tells me you are no longer a trainer, so why keep your Pokémon in these Pokéballs of yours still?" **Cobalion asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I only keep two Pokémon on my person who help me with my work as a healer. Most of the Pokémon I own are kept with Professor Birch. Um, every trainer who begins in the Hoenn region stores their Pokémon there, so they can be free in the open. "

Cobalion's expression eased, **"I see. It would make sense to have assistants in your job."**

Haru nodded, "we also carry this, the Pokédex," Haru pulled it out and showed them, "it helps trainers or healers identify Pokémon they don't know. For instance," she flipped it open and held it up to Cobalion and Terrakion. It pinged,

_"Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon battled against humans to protect its friends. Its personality is calm and composed, and it has a body and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokémon obey it."_

_"Terrakion, the Cavern Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon came to the defence of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans. Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow."_

Cobalion seemed interested in the device, and Terrakion even forgot its anger for a moment to look a little smug at its description. Haru felt a bit relieved to get some information on them, as it explained a few things, from Cobalion's glare to Terrakion's anger.

**"How come it didn't read me?" **Virizion asked, and Haru smiled at him.

"I used the Pokédex on you when I first found you, so it's already identified you. Once a Pokémon is identified in the Pokédex, it can be accessed at anytime," Haru put the device away.

**"So you used it to identify Virizion... but why?" **Cobalion asked.

"Well... when I found him, he was very badly injured, but I had never seen a Pokémon like him before. So I thought if I identified him, it'd give me some kind of hint on what to expect when he woke up," Haru looked guilty and rubbed her arm where Virizion had bit her, "I regret that I tried to treat him without showing him the respect he deserved."

**"You've already apologised for that," **Virizion looked both surprised and annoyed that Haru was still dwelling on that.

"I know that, but I thought I had learned how to treat Pokémon... especially legendary Pokémon, since I had trained them previously. But meeting you made me realise that I never stop learning. Every Pokémon is so unique and wonderful... so..." she smiled at him, "thank you. And thank you for bringing me here."

She turned back to Cobalion and Terrakion and bowed to them, "I feel privileged to have met all of you."

Virizion was smiling, and he sent a bit of a smirk Cobalion's way, who in returned smiled a little himself. Only Terrakion didn't seem convinced.

Haru straightened up and said, "oh, are you hungry at all?" She opened her bag and pulled out an oval shaped basket and opened it, revealing an assortment of poffins, "um... I bake these for the forest Pokémon and they seem to enjoy them... would you like to try some?"

**"Hmph, I knew it. You were always a sucker for baked food, Virizion, **_**and **_**females," **Terrakion teased, and Haru grinned at it, surprising it for a moment, "would you like to try some first, Terrakion?"

**"Why would I**_** want **_**to, human?"**

"Virizion likes them."

**"He's always been the softest of us,"**

"I think _you're _the softest one."

Terrakion opened its mouth in outrage, and Haru bravely tossed a spicy poffin in its mouth, which it swallowed against its will. Haru inwardly wondered if she had gone crazy for doing this as Terrakion looked positively stunned for a moment as she got out another red poffin and said, "would you like another one?"

_'I have to hope that Virizion was right about Terrakion, or I am going to die!' _Haru thought to herself as she watched the legendary Pokémon's eyes narrow dangerously.

**"Y-you insolent woman, prepare to die!" **Terrakion started digging the earth with one foot as if about to charge, but Haru just came over to it and started scratching under its neck, right in the spot most quadruped Pokémon could not reach.

**"W-what are you- oh... y-you're going to... die..." **Terrakion fell to its knees and cooed in contentment as he was scratched right in that spot by Haru, looking like a puppy with a bone. Haru felt immensely relieved that her hunch had been right and Virizion's advice had not been a joke! That, and once calmed... Terrakion really did seem like he could have been rather gentle in the past.

Cobalion and Virizion had watched the exchange, tense at first but then they relaxed, amused at how easily Haru had found Terrakion's weak spot. As she scratched its chin, Cobalion turned to its brethren and said, "only humans from hundreds of years ago have managed to calm Terrakion like that."

Virizion nodded, feeling a little proud of himself. He had been right after all this time... and for once, he was glad to be right about a human. Cobalion approved, and she had even managed to win over Terrakion. The two watched as Haru held out a poffin for Terrakion to eat, and this time it did, telling the human that they needed to be spicier, but they were okay.

**"Haru,"**

The woman turned then and was greeted with the sight of Cobalion and Virizion standing together. Cobalion stepped forward and said, **"get down on one knee, if you please."**

"O-okay..." Haru did as she was told and got down on one knee. Cobalion made a motion with his head and a glowing sword appeared out of nowhere; Haru recognised it as part of the attack Virizion had once used against her Entei, but it was much smaller.

Cobalion gripped it in its mouth and put it against Haru's shoulder on each side and onto her head, then it disappeared into her body! She wondered what in the world was going on before Cobalion spoke again,**" by the power invested in me, as the leader, you are now a Knight of Pokémon."***

"A knight?" Haru's eyes widened.

Cobalion nodded, **"ancient tradition in this land dictates that those recognised worthy by all three of us are knighted among Pokémon. You will carry our mark, and most Pokémon will know you are safe to approach. However..."**

He leaned down to look at Haru in the eyes and said, **"what entered your body was a blade. Its purpose is to both promote, and destroy. If you betray us, or your Pokémon, that sword will destroy you utterly."**

Haru touched her chest at that, feeling afraid of the sword now in her body, but that fear quickly went away. She didn't have to worry, because she would never betray them. So, she returned Cobalion's gaze with her own and nodded in determination, "I understand."

Cobalion smiled a little and leaned back, **"you can stand up now."**

Haru did so, and she felt a strange sensation on her shoulder. Then, there was a burning sensation, which caused her to gasp and take off her jacket, wondering if she had been bitten by something, but the pain was soon gone. "Was that...?"

**"Our mark is now burned into your skin," **Terrakion had moved around to look at the mark, **"it's aligned as such that if you betray us, you will be pierced straight through the heart."**

"You don't have to worry, Terrakion," she smiled at it, "I won't betray you, or any of you. I would rather die than do so."

**"I know," **Cobalion grinned, **"some humans however had been scared off by such a threat. I am glad that I was able to test you, just as Virizion has. It is likely we will meet again."**

"Please, come by my house in the Pinwheel forest," she turned to Terrakion, "I promise I'll make some extra spicy poffins for you, Terrakion."

**"Hmph, I doubt it," **It said gruffly, but it lacked the bite from before.

**"We shall see," **Cobalion replied. It then turned to the west and said, **"we meet again in a year's time, as always." **And then it was gone.

Terrakion nodded and walked off to the north, before it too was gone, leaving Haru and Virizion alone. Touching the mark on her shoulder, she smiled a little to herself. A Knight of Pokémon... she wondered just how many humans had had such an honour.

Virizion came over to her then and nudged the mark, giving it a lick. Haru giggled, "that tickles."

**"I wasn't expecting Cobalion to mark you on your first visit, but I am glad that he did," **Virizion pulled back, looking rather content.

"So was that why you wanted me to come here?" Haru asked.

Virizion shook his head no, **"you were brought here to be judged. It is likely you would not have been marked at all, if not for how you treated Terrakion. He has always been hard to win over... the fact that you did so, and so easily, convinced Cobalion, which in turn convinced all of us."**

"All of you?"

**"Of course. He is the oldest, and the wisest. If he approves of you, then he has judged you worthy of all four of us. If you ever meet Keldeo, he too will see the mark on your skin and recognise it. Of us all, he will be the easiest to win over, being the youngest."**

"I see..." Haru touched the mark again and couldn't wait to see what it looked like. Shivering a little though, she put her jacket back on and zipped it up, "I almost forgot how cold it is now," the sun was going down too, and Haru looked out at the scenery below. It was beautiful...

Haru then felt something touch her legs and looked down in time to see Virizion flip her up over his head and right onto his back. Haru had screamed until she landed on his back, grasping his horns in shock, "Virizion, what in the world-"

The Grasslands Pokémon was laughing, **"I wanted to see if it was possible to do that. Heh, humans are fun."**

"H-hey, humans are more fragile than Pokémon, you know," Haru pouted, and Virizion merely scoffed at that. Clearly he thought so too.

**"So, shall we return..." **he looked around at her, his visible eye teasing, **"young Knight?"**

"Hey, don't tease me..." Haru was a little embarrassed at being regarded like that by her friend Virizion, the legendary Pokémon.

**"Hmph," **Virizion turned away, and Haru giggled a little. **"Now hold on tight,"**

"O-okay-WOAH!" She yelped as Virizion took off into the forest. Haru held onto his horns tighter as they rode on home.

* * *

><p>Once back at her house, Virizion curled up in the lounge room as Haru went to the bathroom to wash and get ready to sleep. Stepping out of the shower, she cleaned the fogged up mirror and then saw the mark Cobalion had put on her shoulder.<p>

It was small and green in colour, about the same size as a jar lid. Looking closer, she noticed it was a small sword with a thick tail coming out of the handle, going around the design to cross the tip of the blade and end in a sharp point. Haru liked it, and wondered if the green colour had something to do with Virizion licking the tattoo.

After drying up and putting her PJ's on, she went downstairs to the lounge room where Virizion was sleeping. She couldn't help but smile... a year ago Haru would have never imagined becoming friends with one of the great legendary Musketeer Pokémon... it was almost as if she was in a dream.

Haru settled down with the Grasslands Pokémon, who opened a pink eye to regard her, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

**"No," **Virizion looked at her shoulder where the tattoo was and smiled a little before resting his head in her lap. Haru stroked his head for a moment before she said softly, "Virizion... did you turn my tattoo green?"

**"Mhm," **He replied, **"I met you first, after all..."**

Haru touched her shoulder at that and smiled a little softly, "yes, you did..." She closed her eyes and said, "you're an amazing Pokémon, Virizion."

He opened his eyes at that and raised his head at that to regard her, looking a little surprised, but also a little smug, as though he was surprised Haru had only just figured this out now, **"I didn't realise you saw me that way."**

Now Haru was surprised, "of course... from the moment I met you."

Virizion blinked at that and turned away, **"more amazing than that Entei of yours?"**

Oh gees, Haru had been right. They really _had _become rivals, "I think... all Pokémon are amazing in their own way. I admire Entei for its qualities... just as I admire you for yours. But Entei and I have a different relationship than you and I..."

Virizion looked back at Haru at that, and she continued, "I caught Entei when I was still a Pokémon trainer. I love it dearly, but I can't forget that we were once battling companions, and that Entei was taken from a life of freedom to come with me, even if it consented to it. So although I think Entei is amazing... I think that will all the Pokémon I own-" she looked up at Virizion and then said, "n-not that you're mine, of course, just that we're friends and-"

**"Do you want to make me yours, Haru?"**

Haru's eyes widened at the question, "w-what?"

**"Do you want to make me your Pokémon?" **Virizion repeated.

Haru could not read his expression at all, but his eyes stared into hers, more intense than she had ever seen him.

_'Virizion, what is it you want from me?'_ Haru wondered to herself as she stared at those pink eyes, _'Do you really want me to capture you?'_

"Do you _want_ to be mine?" Haru responded, not looking away.

**"Hmph, now that's cheating on your behalf, human," **Virizion huffed, using her old nickname, **"answering my question with a question."**

Haru blushed at that and pouted at him, "it wasn't a fair question to begin with. I wanted to know your feelings before I said yes or no."

**"And why is that?"** Virizion asked, looking at her again.

"Well, if I said I did want to capture you, and you didn't want to... what would you do?" Haru was afraid... afraid that he would be offended and leave. But then, she figured... that meant that she indeed wanted him to stick around.

It seemed as though Virizion caught wind of her thoughts, and playfully head butted her, **"foolish woman. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't expecting the answer you know you wanted to give."**

Haru rubbed her arm and looked sheepish at that before growing silent for a while. She then looked at Virizion, who had been watching her, and said, "yes... I do."

**"Heh, I knew it," **Virizion grinned in triumph, **"well, I suppose it's only fair."**

"Huh?" Haru blinked at that, "fair?"

**"That mark bears my signature, after all," **Virizion replied, **"if you capture me, I can't be captured by another trainer, can I?"**

"Yes, that's right" Haru nodded.

**"Then it's almost like **_**your **_**signature."**

She had never thought about it like that before, but now that Virizion mentioned it... she smiled a little, "yes, I guess it is."

The legendary Pokémon yawned then and settled his head in Haru's lap, **"tomorrow. I'm tired."**

"Mm," Haru stroked Virizion's head a little before curling up against him to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haru went to look for her supply of Pokéballs and found what she had been looking for, a Friend Ball. Picking up the green ball, she thought it would be perfect for capturing Virizion in. After giving it a good clean so it was nice and shiny, she went back downstairs to start the day's work. Soon enough, Virizion woke up and stretched in front of the fire.<p>

"Good morning!" Haru called with a smile,

**"Mm, it is," **He said and went outside (Haru always left the door open for him in the morning so he could nudge it open wider and let himself out) as Haru finished up on her medicines. Wiping her forehead, she stood up and stretched herself before heading outside with the green Pokéball in her pocket.

She found Virizion devouring a branch of Magost Berries quite happily nearby. Haru had to laugh a little at that; she thought it was positively adorable that Virizion loved sweet food so much.

**"What are you giggling at, human?" **Sometimes Virizion still called her that, mostly when he thought she was being absurd.

"It's nothing," she replied as Virizion finished the last berry on the branch, "how do you always manage to find so many different berries?"

**"Pokémon bring them into the forest from all over the world and plant them, so there's always different berries everywhere," **Virizion replied and came over to her then.

Haru pulled the friend ball out of her pocket and enlarged it, showing him, "what do you think? Do you like it?"

Virizion sniffed the ball and then pulled back with a smile, **"yes. That ball was made from an apricorn, wasn't it?"**

"That's right," Haru then asked, "are you ready?"

Virizion nodded, and Haru opened the Pokéball. The legendary Pokémon turned red and went inside the ball, which wobbled for a moment before pinging. Haru held the Pokeball up and then close to her chest,

"Welcome to my family, Virizion."

* * *

><p>* - <em>A Pokémon Knight is basically the original form of the Pokémon Rangers. Instead of having Capture Stylers, Pokémon would recognise the marking and know that said human is safe. This doesn't work on all Pokémon, so Legendary Pokémon or Pokémon who do not trust easily would not be so inclined, unlike Pokémon Rangers. So it's essentially cruder, and also far more dangerous, given that if a Pokémon Knight betrays the Pokémon, they die. Honestly, it's more a recognition than anything because it doesn't give Haru any special powers. :P<em>

_I also introduced this element as a sort of tie in to the original Musketeers, too. They were a close group and formally recognised each other in their own special ways. So, this is how the Pokemon recognise their special humans. ^^  
><em>


	10. Gift

Chapter 10 - Gift

Spring turned into summer as the weather grew steadily warmer, to the point that Haru no longer needed to use the fire. After cleaning it out, Haru cleaned the house up and got it ready for summer by pulling the outside blinds over the windows to keep the heat of the sun at bay.

But her biggest delight was when her Lansat and Starf trees finally had fruit on them.

The greenhouse covers had been removed and replaced with netting to keep the birds and Pokémon away, and now her two trees each had at least a dozen berries on them each. Haru watered them and made sure they and her other plants were growing well. Soon, she would be able to plant them when they grew big enough.

After cleaning up, she went outside again and found Virizion waiting for her as always for her afternoon of feeding Pokémon.

It seemed that after capturing Virizion as well as earning the respect of his brethren had had a profound effect on their relationship. With doubts about one another's intensions gone, the tension between them had slowly but surely vanished. Now, the two of them could often be seen playing together and enjoying the sunlight. Haru had even taught Virizion a new attack, Solar Beam, which Virizion had requested one night as Haru was doing some research on him.

"It looks like you can learn quite a number of attacks, Virizion," Haru said as she played around with her laptop, leaning against him. It was evening, and despite the fire not being lit from the hotter months, Virizion still liked the lounge room as his spot to sleep.

**"Is that so? How do you know?" **The legendary Pokémon asked, looking over her shoulder at the screen, but not understanding what was on it.

"Well, I entered in your body type, your elements and physical characteristics, and it came up with a plausible list of attacks. You already know Close Combat, so your level must be super high."

**"Why does me knowing Close Combat have anything to do with level?" **Virizion asked, curious.

"Because most Pokémon learn it in the higher levels," Haru looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze with a grin, "you must have trained very hard."

**"Indeed. So, what kind of moves can I learn? Any strong ones?"**

Haru nodded her head yes, "Oh yes, there's a few here I think you'll like... let's see..." she scrolled down the list and named a few, "Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Stone Edge... those are all moves that deal high damage. There's some useful moves here too, like Sunny Day... oh! You can learn Aerial Ace too... Rock Smash, Cut and Strength." She grinned at him, "quite an impressive move pool you can learn."

Virizion seemed to agree. He settled into silence for a moment before a thought occurred to him, **"are you able to teach moves, Haru?"**

Haru thought about this for a moment before she said, "I could teach you Solar Beam! The rest I would need to look up how to teach, though."

**"Then, will you teach me?" **

Haru smiled happily, "of course!"

The next day, Haru showed Virizion a video of the move being used by a Sawsbuck, who Haru thought had the closest body structure to the Grasslands Pokémon so he could get an idea of what the move looked like. After that, she put her laptop down and said, "try gathering sunlight into your body."

Virizion nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the sunlight above his head. Haru watched him closely, and eventually, little white specs started to form around the leaves on his neck, making them glow white.

"Now, focus it into one point," Haru instructed, and the light formed into a ball from the leaves in front of Virizion's mouth.

"Now, fire!" Virizion let it loose into the sky, a bright burst of light straight into the sky. The legendary Pokémon blinked at it and looked at Haru, who cheered.

"Yes, that was a Solar Beam!" She came over to him and said, "what do you think?"

**"It is a strong attack," **Virizion grinned, **"I will practice it some more."**

And practise he did until he perfected it. Haru also taught Virizion Sunny Day to help speed the attack up, since Solar Beam's weakness was the time it took to gather sunlight. The Grasslands Pokémon really liked Sunny Day, but during summer, it didn't need to be used as it was hot enough.

In the present, Haru fed the forest Pokémon as Virizion went to take a drink from the nearby creek. He came over after he was done and stole Haru's hat, a game he liked to play with her whenever he got the chance. It was hilarious to see her jumping around, trying to get it off him until she either succeeded in doing so, or relented when she pouted at him.

Later on that week, Haru got a huge surprise when she came outside to find both Terrakion and Cobalion outside in the clearing. She HAD invited them to visit, after all, but she had not expected them so soon.

"Cobalion, Terrakion!" Haru greeted happily, coming over to them, "I wondered when you would visit."

**"Something important has come up that we need to talk to Virizion about," **Cobalion told her in his calm, deep voice, **"before that though, I am interested in seeing what you do each day, Haru."**

**"And you owe me poffins," **Terrakion added, which made Haru giggle.

"Of course, I have some in the oven now. Virizion's out at the moment, but he should be back soon."

**"Then we shall wait for him here," **Cobalion replied.

"Feel free to wait in the shade if it's too hot," Haru bowed to them and then went back inside. Pulling out the poffins a few minutes later, she looked at the red ones and put a super spicy sauce on them that she had made for the day Terrakion would show up.

Putting them in her usual basket, she heard Virizion speaking to his brethren and realised he had arrived. Deciding to give them some privacy, she waited before coming out.

* * *

><p>"The others are also making this move," Cobalion said to the other two, "I think it's time for us to do the same."<p>

"I'm not so sure," Terrakion pawed the ground, "sure, Haru's like the humans we used to know, but can the same be said for the rest of her kind?"

"There are always going to be evil among her race," Virizion said, looking over at the house and back at the other two, "she told me so herself, that for every kind person to shine light on Earth, there will be evil to cast that light's shadow."

"The world is at peace now," Cobalion looked at them both, "it's not only us. I have seen other legendary Pokémon start as well. Even a Mew."

Virizion pondered this. Indeed, the world was at peace now. It was safe... safer than it had ever been. But he had other reasons to agree with Cobalion rather than just for his breed's sake.

"Well, I will go," Virizion said, nodding to the Iron Will Pokémon, "even if humans see me, they will not be able to capture me."

"How do you figure, Virizion?" Cobalion asked.

He looked rather smug, "because Haru got in first."

"WHAT?" Terrakion looked floored at this news, "you _let _her capture you?"

Virizion nodded, "we all agreed she was trustworthy. I don't know why it surprises you so much, Terrakion."

"O-of course, but still-"

"I think it is a good idea."

Both Virizion and Terrakion looked at Cobalion, who continued, "I do not like the method the humans are using to capture us, but it seems as though her having ownership over us will be beneficial. However, it should be done after the season passes, or our counterparts might not regard us so fondly."

Virizion had not considered that, but he looked determined none the less. Too bad, he belonged to Haru and he was not ashamed of that fact!

"I don't know why you're so worried, Virizion. Females seem to love you," Terrakion teased.

Virizion blushed at that and spluttered, "s-so what if they do?"

Cobalion shook his head and walked over to the open window where Haru had been cooking. He looked inside and saw her, **"Haru?"**

"Oh!" Surprised, she came over to the window, "I thought you might've wanted some privacy."

**"It was appreciated, but we're done now,"**

Haru smiled and nodded, picking up her basket and medical pack. Coming outside, she was greeted with the sight of Cobalion waiting for her while Virizion and Terrakion locked horns, looking ready to tear each other's heads off.

"It must've been a handful to raise them, Cobalion." She chuckled, and the Iron Will Pokémon smiled a little at her before glaring at the other two.

**"Behave yourselves."**

**"Hmph," **Terrakion huffed and turned away.

"Terrakion, would you like to try my super spicy poffins?" She called, and the Cavern Pokémon came over to her, **"I doubt they would be spicy enough to satisfy **_**me**_**, human."**

She giggled and tossed one to him. He caught it and munched on it for a couple of seconds before freezing on the spot, his entire face going red. He spat out fire before breathing heavily, causing Virizion to look at Haru in shock, **"what on earth did you give him?"**

"Spelon berry poffins," Haru winked at him, "they're so spicy that even non-fire Pokémon breathe fire after eating them," she turned to Terrakion and said, "spicy enough for you, Terrakion?"

The poor Pokémon still looked like it was recovering from the one poffin! **"F-fine, I will accept your victory in this case, human."**

She grinned at that and fed him another one at Terrakion's request as Virizion and Cobalion chuckled at their brethren's antics.

That afternoon was lots of fun. Haru fed the Pokémon and checked on their health, and she healed a Patrat's injured arm with a quick spray of her special potion and an Oran poffin for good health. The Patrat went on its way after hugging her.

Cobalion even tried one of Haru's poffins. He seemed to like them all, although he did not want to eat the super spicy kind. Virizion of course loved his custap poffins while Terrakion set fire to a plant after eating the spicy ones, which Haru had to get her Seismetoad to put out.

Once back at the house, Haru talked to the trio some more until the sun started to set, in which all three stood up. Terrakion and Cobalion left with a wave from Haru. Smiling, she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to be friendly with all three of them. They were incredible Pokémon.

Stretching, she said, "mmm, shower and then dinner time. Come on Virizion," She turned to go inside, but Virizion had not moved. "Virizion?"

He closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Haru, **"I... have to go for a while."**

She blinked at that, looking surprised. Of course, sometimes Virizion took trips, but why did he look a little sad this time around?

"Oh! I see..." She looked a little sad herself since she would miss having him around, but then smiled and said, "will I see you again soon?"

**"I don't know," **Virizion replied, shaking his head, **"I might be back within a few days... or it could be a few months."**

"Oh..." Haru never asked where Virizion went because she respected his privacy, but he had never gone on a trip this long before.

**"Haru, I-" **Virizion stopped and looked down as Haru hugged him, stroking the fur on his neck.

"Take care," she said softly. _'I'll miss you,' _she added in her mind.

Virizion closed his eyes and nuzzled her on her cheek, **"when is your birthday? They're important to humans, aren't they?"**

Haru drew back to look at him in surprise, "it's in August. August the 24th."

He smiled, **"I will be back before then, I promise."**

Haru smiled a little in return, "then... I will see you later."

Virizion nodded and turned to leave. He walked to the edge of the clearing and looked back at Haru. She waved to him, and he nodded to himself before disappearing into the trees.

Haru watched as Virizion vanished, slowly lowering her hand.

_'He's a legendary Pokémon, a super strong legendary Pokémon. He'll be just fine.' _She thought to herself, but she couldn't help but worry about him.

As she went inside her house, she realised she wasn't _worried_ about him, but she already _missed _him.

* * *

><p>The summer months passed without incident and without a sign of Virizion's return. Haru knew he <em>would<em> return, but she had gotten so used to his presence over the last ten months that she missed him greatly.

Haru had always had strong connections to her Pokémon, especially her Liepard, Entei and Dragonair, but she had never had that special Pokémon that became her partner like other Pokémon trainers had found. She remembered watching a battle on the TV of a young trainer and his Pikachu, and it was as clear as day that the trainer and Pokémon loved one another very much. Haru had both watched in joy and envy.

As the month transitioned into August and the weather started to get slightly cooler in preparation for autumn, Haru used work as a distraction to keep her mind off Virizion and where he was. The day before her birthday, she went to bed in the spare room on the bottom floor with a heavy heart, but left the front door open, just in case Virizion lived up to his promise.

* * *

><p>Finding his female counterpart was the easy part. Finding the egg that she had hidden was the hardest part.<p>

Legendary Pokémon do not take care of their eggs. Once they are created, they are hidden in places humans cannot get to or get to easily to hatch on their own, which is why they had never been found. Then there was a more complicated matter for Virizion on making sure the egg he found was the one he had helped create.

But after some time, he found it, deep in a warm cave. Wrapping it in a sheet he had stolen from a human's house he had gone past, he carefully wrapped it up as best as he could and took it with him all the way back to his home.

It was early in the morning of August the 24th when he returned. He knew it was still too early for Haru to be awake, which suited the Grasslands Pokémon just fine. He wanted to surprise her, after all.

He nudged the door open to her house as quietly as possible and could smell that Haru was not in her usual room on the second floor or in the lounge room. Nudging the door of the spare room open, he found her there.

Virizion carefully placed the egg on the other side of the bed where she wasn't laying and regarded the sleeping human for a moment. Never in his entire life had he considered doing what he was about to do with his first egg, heck, he had never even considered breeding at _all_ until she brought up the fact that she was infertile to him, and even then he didn't have strong enough feelings towards her to trust her with the egg.

Which made him wonder, what exactly did he feel for the human?

It was obvious by now that he quite liked her, respected her work and even respected her as a capable Pokémon trainer who battled with honour. He trusted her completely, but beyond that, did he care about her?

_'Hmph, Terrakion was right after all. I really do have a soft spot for females,' _Virizion shook his head and then nudged the human on the shoulder to wake her up.

Haru moaned and opened her eyes, looking surprised to be up so early. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Virizion, blinked, then sat up suddenly, "Virizion, you're back!"

He nodded, smiling, **"I promised after all, Haru."**

He was surprised then as Haru embraced him tightly, trembling a little. Virizion blinked and was about to ask what was wrong before Haru spoke, "I missed you, Virizion."

**"I did say I would be a while, silly human," **he teased, nuzzling her head a little, **"I brought you something, by the way."**

Haru pulled back, a little surprised at that. She had not expected Virizion to bring her something from his trip. Looking around, she saw the sheet covered lump and picked it up. It had more weight than she expected, but was not heavy.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she unwrapped the sheet to reveal a green and white egg with two pink leaves on each side. The green was the exact same shade as Virizion's fur, and the markings looked so similar.

Realisation dawned on Haru's face as she realised the true intent behind Virizion's trip, and she covered her mouth in shock, "this is..."

**"My egg," **Virizion confirmed. He was about to say something else when to his shock, he saw tears start to fall from Haru's eyes. He knew humans only did that when they were sad or hurt, which surprised the heck out of him, **"w-what's wrong with you? Why are you so sad?"**

Haru shook her head, "I'm happy." She held the egg close to her for a moment before looking up at Virizion, smiling through the tears, "humans cry... when they're really happy."

Well that was a relief. Virizion relaxed and said, **"humans are a weird species."**

Haru laughed at that and wiped her face. It was so incredibly touching to her that Virizion had given her something so precious...

"Virizion..." she smiled brilliantly, "thank you for everything."

The smile was infectious, and he couldn't help but smile a little himself, **"Happy Birthday, Haru."**

Maybe Haru had found that special Pokémon after all.


	11. Knight

_A.N - I'm doing a few bits of art for the story, you can see the first piece here: h t t p : / / skinsthunderbomb . deviantart . com / art / Pokemon-Knight-Haru-296385072_ _(remove the spaces) enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Knight<p>

Haru carried the egg everywhere she went. Virizion had told her it probably wouldn't hatch until next spring, since legendary eggs required a much longer time to grow than ordinary Pokémon. Haru was fine with that; the anticipation and excitement of becoming a parent, even an adoptive one, was infectious, and even Virizion was looking forward to it.

As the seasons once again changed to autumn, Haru lit the fire in the lounge room again. Haru would keep the egg on the sofa so it could soak up the warmth during the night while she slept in her now usual spot next to Virizion.

Not long after, the season changed to autumn and the annual meeting between the Musketeers arrived. Haru came along as well as she liked seeing the other two members of the group, and it was fun to play with Terrakion when he wasn't pretending to hate her.

Jumping off Virizion's back, she smiled at him and said, "should I wait here?"

He nodded, **"I'll come and get you," **and he left to meet his brethren in private.

* * *

><p>"It looks like we will have some young ones running around next spring from all of us," Cobalion said, seeming happy that all three of them had managed to find their female counterparts.<p>

"Indeed," Terrakion looked at Cobalion, "I really hope there is truth in the world being at peace. The last thing I need is those cursed humans attacking us with our own kin."

"Well, at least mine is safe," Virizion said. When the other two looked at him, he continued, "I gave my egg to Haru."

"Virizion..." Cobalion's eyes widened while Terrakion looked completely flabbergasted, "why did you do such a thing?"

Virizion was silent for a moment. When he thought more about it, had he been caught up in the moment with his choice? No... the look on Haru's face after receiving his egg had been more than worth it. And he trusted Haru more and more with each passing day.

He looked at Cobalion, "I trust her to raise it. She carries the egg with her everywhere, like her own child."

The three were silent for a while, and even Terrakion couldn't bring himself to mock his brethren. He knew the implications of such an act, but before he spoke, Cobalion got in first,

"That was a very generous thing to do,"

Virizion smiled a little, "she cried. Apparently, humans cry when they're very happy."

"She reminds me of Isamu," Terrakion said, looking angry all of a sudden, "before _that _happened."

"That won't happen again, you know that," Virizion said.

"You'd better hope it doesn't, now that Haru has your offspring!"

"Isamu was in a different situation to Haru. It was war in his time-"

"And if war arrives here? What proof do you have that Haru won't turn on you someday?" Terrakion snarled.

"I just know, alright?" Virizion shot back.

_"Enough_," Cobalion glared at them both, shutting down their argument, "are you both forgetting that Haru has our mark? If she betrays us, it will activate and destroy her."

"But that won't protect us from what comes out of that egg, who will likely want revenge if it's 'mother's' killed," Terrakion countered darkly, "it's happened before."

"You really are still bitter about Isamu, aren't you?" Virizion replied quietly. Terrakion glared in response.

"Isamu was to me what Haru is to you," Terrakion growled, "he was the closest human friend I ever had, and I watched him die by the hands of our seal for betraying us."

Cobalion watched as Virizion was silenced by that, and after a moment said softly, "we can only hope that Haru does not do to Virizion what Isamu did to you, Terrakion. I have to agree with Virizion; I do not believe she is capable of it."

"Hmph," Terrakion turned away and walked to the edge of the clearing, looking out over the view.

Virizion sighed softly and said, "I'm going to get Haru," and walked out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>Haru was sitting against a tree, checking on the egg she carried in an egg incubator inside a backpack. She had taken it out to examine it and make sure it was alright, and had just put it back in her bag and stood up when Virizion appeared, but he didn't look happy.<p>

"Virizion?" she came over, looking concerned, "is everything okay?"

**"Be careful of Terrakion, he's a bit volatile at the moment," **He warned, then nodded towards the clearing, indicating that Haru should follow.

Walking into the clearing, she saw Cobalion waiting for her, but Terrakion was not there. Looking worried, she bowed to Cobalion and said, "is Terrakion mad at me?"

Cobalion shook his head no, **"he is merely suspicious of you. He has his reasons."**

"Oh..." she nodded at that. Haru knew that the three had had a rather treacherous past with humans, so she realised that some hidden demons were obviously plaguing Terrakion.

She talked with Cobalion for a while and showed him Virizion's egg, and he wondered what the incubator was before approving of it. After a while of no sign of Terrakion, Haru decided maybe she ought to talk to him.

The other two looked at each other, and Virizion said, **"he'll probably attack you."**

"I know... but maybe I can help him through what's bothering him..." She knew it was a shot in the dark, but it was worth a try.

Leaving the egg with Virizion and Cobalion, she walked out of the clearing towards where Cobalion said Terrakion had gone.

* * *

><p>She found him settled on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the land as the sun slowly started to move down the horizon. He looked around when he heard Haru, growled at her before looking back out at the view.<p>

"May I join you?" She asked politely.

Terrakion merely huffed at her, but didn't say no.

Haru moved around to sit beside him. Well, at least the Cavern Pokémon had not charged her and mauled her with those very powerful looking horns. Sitting in silence for a while, Haru looked over at Terrakion again and said, "Cobalion said you were feeling upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

**"Unless you are able to reverse time and fix the mistakes your ancestors did, no, you cannot," **Terrakion said roughly.

Haru looked sad at that, "someone must've hurt you very badly,"

Terrakion turned to her at that, not angry at her so much as angry at _what _Haru was,**" you have no idea. The brutality of your race holds no bounds, human."**

Haru wrapped her arms around her legs and said, "you're right, I don't know. I consider myself to be very lucky that I have never had anything really bad done to me..." she looked at him, "will you tell me? About who hurt you?"

Terrakion was silent for a long while, but eventually he said, **"I once knew a human named Isamu. He always sought me out for battles, because he admired my strength. He always used to give me challenges in the form of prototype castle walls to break down when we were not battling, as a way to play. He helped me become stronger, and I helped him build stronger walls to protect his home. We... were friends.**

**"But the leader of his country called him to war against other humans," **Terrakion grit his teeth, **"he asked me if I would come with him, to help fight. But they were honourless battles, and I did not want anything to do with it. And so, he told me he had no place for a Pokémon who didn't know his place... know his place? ABSURD!" **He suddenly snarled and attacked a nearby tree, breaking it clean in half and sending it flying over the edge of the cliff and scaring the life out of Haru.

**"Battles that are not for fun, to raise and test one's strength, or to protect... are honourless."**

Haru listened in silence to the story. To her, there seemed to be some gaping holes in it... how could someone who loved Terrakion turn on him like that? Before she could answer, Terrakion came back over and flopped back down, rocking the earth below them.

**"He carried the mark, and when he betrayed me, it activated and killed him," **Terrakion looked at Haru then, **"just before he died, he seemed to wake up from a dream, asking me why, before dying..."**

Then it clicked, "Terrakion, did Isamu ever have contact with psychic Pokémon?"

Terrakion blinked at the question, **"his... superior in rank did."**

"Maybe... maybe your friend was under hypnosis?" She asked, "maybe it was the superior who wanted to force you to battle and not Isamu himself?"

**"What makes you so sure?" **Terrakion's eyes narrowed,

"You said it was like Isamu was waking up from a dream just before he died, right? That's a side effect of someone under hypnosis. Were his eyes clouded over, do you remember?" Haru asked.

Terrakion closed his eyes, trying to remember Isamu's face, something he had blocked out of his memory due to his rage. But it became clear to him... and his eyes widened.

**"Don't tell me..."**

Haru smiled at him a little sadly, "I think Isamu was betrayed too, Terrakion."

The Cavern Pokémon looked away and out into the view, **"I will never know. He is long gone."**

Haru knew it would take some time for Terrakion to process the new information, so she didn't dwell further on the issue. Instead, she smiled a little and said, "you will find him again someday. In a different place... in a different form. But I've always believed the people we love are never truly lost forever. Maybe then... you can resolve your conflict?"

Terrakion did not respond to that, but he stood up and looked at her, **"we should get back."**

He walked back towards the cove, but Haru smiled a little to herself. Maybe, just maybe, Terrakion would meet his human again. But her smile faded as she thought about the people who had tried to hurt them in the past... it was so sad to her, that the people they had trusted had turned their backs on them, or appeared to in any case.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If you had of done something to her..." <strong>

"**Well I didn't, so stop looking at me like that!"**

Virizion had looked ready to pounce on Terrakion when he came back, but relaxed when he saw that Haru was unharmed. The Grasslands Pokémon seemed to be more protective around those Pokémon that matched his power level.

To stop the argument, Haru put her hands up, "I-it's okay Virizion, really! Terrakion didn't hurt me."

"**Good," **He seemed to settle down after that. Cobalion looked as though he wanted to smack their heads together for a moment, but soon turned back to his normal composed self.

"**Now that you are done fighting, can we move on with the meeting?" **He said, looking at the two of them. They seemed to let go of their argument in the face of their leader, and turned to him.

"**I have heard rumours of Keldeo being spotted by a group of humans," **he said, and both Terrakion and Virizion were surprised, **"I am unsure how reliable this information is, but none the less, I intend to go and have a look for him myself to see if I can track him down. There have been rumours of a group of humans who might be trying to find him, and I do not like the idea of him being approached by them carelessly," **he looked at Haru directly then, **"which brings me to the next subject. Haru, do you have any of those balls on your person at the moment?"**

Haru blinked and said, "I have three normal ones and Virizion's, but none of my special ones."

"**What do you mean by special balls?" **Cobalion asked.

She took Virizion's ball and enlarged it to show him, "some balls have special properties. The normal red and white ones are mass produced, but this one was made with an apricorn. I used this one on Virizion because I thought it suited him best."

Shrinking it again and attaching it to her belt, she said, "um, why do you ask, Cobalion?"

"**I am considering asking you to capture me, so that when I look for Keldeo, if this group tries to catch me, they will be unable to," **Cobalion said.

Haru expected Terrakion to react violently, but for once he stayed silent. Maybe they had discussed this previously? Still, she took an empty ball off her belt and said, "it would feel disrespectful to use this on you..."

"**I do not intend to set out immediately, so I will come to your house when the time arrives," **Cobalion replied, smiling a little, **"but now I am curious; why did you choose that particular ball for Virizion?"**

"Well..." she pulled it out and smiled at it, "the colours matched, for starters, but this is called a Friend Ball. A Pokémon is supposed to feel happy inside here, so I thought it would be nice..."

"**A wise choice," **Cobalion nodded, **"then, I will hope – no, I will **_**know **_**that you will choose the correct ball for me. **_**And **_**for you, Terrakion," **He looked over at the Cavern Pokémon, who looked even more agitated than usual, **"it's for your own safety."**

"**I do not need a human's protection!" **It snapped, looking offended. **"I will be fine on my own."**

"Aww, and here I had the perfect ball for you too," Haru teased, but it was true. She was thinking of using a Heavy Ball on him if he wanted to be captured. "Besides, aren't knights supposed to be protectors? I'm a Pokémon Knight aren't I?"

"**You're **_**Virizion's **_**Pokémon Knight," **Terrakion grumbled, but Cobalion sighed and turned to Haru, **"don't worry about him."**

"Don't worry, I'm not," she smiled brilliantly at him and he looked at Virizion, **"I will drop by in due course."**

"**Understood," **He bowed his head.

**"And if I may..." **Cobalion looked at Haru, **"I'd like to request a formal battle with you before being captured."**

"Of course," Haru smiled. It seemed right, after all. He nodded and then left.

Terrakion huffed and looked at the pair remaining. Now that Cobalion was gone, he looked at Haru and then turned away to head off without saying anything... then paused, as if he couldn't make up his mind on something. After a moment of silence, he said, **"Haru, what you said earlier..."  
><strong>

"It's okay if you don't want to believe me; I know it might be hard to accept..." Haru said when he fell silent.

Terrakion looked back at her, then turned away and left too.

Haru sighed deeply as Virizion came over to her, **"what was that about?"**

"Mm... well..." as they headed back home, she told Virizion everything that had happened between the two of them. Virizion was silent until they got home, where he settled down by the fire, looking competitive.

Making a hot drink for herself, she filled a bowl full of the same stuff and set it down in front of him, "this is hot chocolate. It's sweet, so I thought you might like it. It's hot though, so let it cool or you'll burn your tongue."

"**Mm, thank you," **Virizion sniffed it before returning to his thoughts. Haru settled back into her sofa, the egg on her lap as she sipped her drink and watched the fire. It was a comfortable silence, something Haru enjoyed as much as their conversations.

After a while of silence (Virizion had started on his drink once it cooled, and although surprised by the taste, he seemed to enjoy it) Haru turned to him and said, "what are you thinking about?"

Virizion remained quiet for a moment longer, before he said, **"I was just thinking about how you worked out the truth about Terrakion's story, and how it matches up. The truth is, Cobalion and I were extremely shocked when we heard about what had happened... now that I think about it with a clearer mind, it seems clear to me now that Isamu's actions were... strange," **The Grasslands Pokémon eyed her and said, **"it would be like if you woke up tomorrow and demanded I submit to you as a battle Pokémon, or enslaved me in some way."**

"Oh... yeah, that really is crazy isn't it?" They both knew Haru would never turn on him; the mark on her shoulder was proof of that.

"**All three of us only ever mark the most worthy humans as our allies. I am not sure about the others of our kind, but us three as a group have only marked five humans: Isamu, a man named Aaron, two others, and yourself. All of them were like you; kind to Pokémon and willing to do what was right by us, even if it meant disagreeing with other humans. That is why... you are Knights."**

She knew how important the mark was, but not how rare it was to BE marked. She had thought that maybe in the past the trio had had more than just a couple of members...

"It seems like kindness among us... is hard to find," Haru looked a bit sad at that.

"**There are plenty of humans who show kindness to their Pokémon, but the kind of kindness I am talking about is stronger than most. There are probably many humans like that now, but in my time it was much harder to find... and our kind have come to distrust humans as a result of the events hundreds of years ago. That is why there are very few Pokémon Knights."**

"Ooh..." Haru felt a bit relieved then. It seemed as though the kindness she had seen from others was indeed the kind they had been searching for.

"**So..." **Virizion smirked at her, **"what kind of ball where you going to use on Terrakion, anyway?"**

She grinned at that, "I'll get it," she put the egg and her cup down before going upstairs to her ball box. Looking through them, she found a heavy ball and another ball she didn't realise she still had. Grinning, she grabbed it too, gave them a quick wipe and came back downstairs, "here we go."

"This one with the bobbles on it is a Heavy Ball. It's designed to catch Pokémon that weigh a lot. Terrakion is heavy so I thought it'd suit him," Haru held out the other one, "and this one is a Luxury Ball. I just thought the name and its looks suited Cobalion, since he's your leader. They're rare, them!"

"**Hmm... a royal ball," **Virizion sniffed both and said, **"wise choices. You seem to have quite the collection."**

"Mm, I either brought these on my journey when training, won them or I found them. Kurt in Johto made the apricorn balls though, so I gave him the apricorns and he made them for me." She smiled at the balls in her hands, remembering her journey. Minimising them, she set them on the coffee table with her mug and stretched, "I'm going to get ready to sleep. Did you like the hot chocolate, Virizion?"

"**I wouldn't have drunk it if I didn't like it," **he huffed, which caused Haru to giggle a bit before going to the bathroom to clean up.


	12. Satoshi

_A.N - For those who only watch the English anime, I will be using the Japanese names of the protagonists in this chapter. This is the only chapter they appear in, so don't worry too much about it. For those curious:_

_Satosh__i - Ash, Dent - Cilan, and Iris is Iris._

_I should also mention that Satoshi/Ash is 14 in this story, because I find it crazy that he's permanently 10.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Satoshi<p>

Six months later, Satoshi and his friends were travelling back through the Pinwheel forest a different way than the one they had entered previously. As the forest was huge, he was happy as long as he got to explore new surroundings of the land he was travelling in.

As he walked on with his friends Dent and Iris, he chatted to them but couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Once, he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a large green Pokémon before it had vanished. Stopping, he looked at the spot but couldn't see anything.

"Is something wrong?" Dent asked as he paused.

"I thought I saw something," Satoshi replied, and they walked on when the three did not spot anything more.

* * *

><p>Virizion did not like strangers coming this close to his territory, and to Haru's house. The delivery boy every morning he expected, so he made sure to stay out of sight when he arrived. Once, Professor Birch had visited her, but Haru had told him about said man so he was not worried.<p>

But strangers this close to his home? He didn't like it.

Once back at his trainer's house, he saw Haru busy mixing medicines and said, **"there is a group of three human trainers who are likely to stop by here."**

Haru looked surprised, "that's unusual, it's rare for people to come by the alternate route..."

"**What shall we do?"**

She looked up then and said, "How about waiting at your shrine? If they're trustworthy, I'll bring them to it so they can say their respects."

Virizion didn't like that idea much; he still distrusted humans in general. Haru was the only human he trusted and that was probably never going to change.

Haru came out and said, "I promise, I'll check them out and make sure they're okay. I wouldn't let them meet you unless they were nice."

"**Make sure you chase them off otherwise," **Virizion growled. He would have no harm come to his forest or his friends!

"I will," Haru nodded and stroked his neck, "I'll protect them too."

Virizion nodded and ran off. He had to trust his trainer now... his Haru. She had never let him down before, after all.

He stopped all of a sudden, shocked with himself. _His_ Haru? Since when had he seen her as _his_? In fact, what did that even really mean?

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he continued on to his shrine.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>starving!"<em>

As usual, Satoshi was hungry. After all, it was getting close to lunch time now when they finally got close to where Haru lived. They had been living on berries for a few days, and while Iris was perfectly happy with the arrangement, both Dent and Satoshi were hoping for something more substantial.

"There's supposed to be a lot of rarer berries in this area," Iris said happily, "ones I've never seen before, I want to try them."

"I'm tired of berries... so's Pikachu. Pikachu?" He suddenly noticed that his buddy was lagging behind, and went to check on him, "what's wrong?"

Dent came over to look as Satoshi picked him up, "he looks worn out."

"We have been walking a lot," Iris replied, looking concerned.

"What should we do? There's no Pokémon centre around here!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of laughter coming from the distance, and the group looked at one another. Nodding, they went off in search of the person for help.

* * *

><p>"Patrat, you really are a sweetie," Haru stroked its back before setting it on the ground, "I'm glad you feel better."<p>

_"Pa!" _It saluted Haru before disappearing back into its nest. Standing back up, Haru sighed and wondered where the group Virizion had spoken about were, and if they were good people.

As if on cue, she heard people running towards her and turned to face them. One was a girl with very long hair in a low ponytail, with two bunches of hair on the sides of her head (Haru wondered how much hair the girl had to make that hairstyle!) along with a boy wearing a suit with green hair, and another boy wearing a hat on his black hair. Haru was rather surprised that she felt as if the boy was familiar, but put it aside and said, "hello there."

"Hello, do you know where a Pokémon Centre is?" The black haired boy said in a rush.

It was then she noticed his Pokémon in his arms looked a bit sick, "your Pokémon doesn't look so good," she came over and inspected it, and then smiled, "there isn't a Pokémon centre close by here, but I'd be happy to help if I can. I have lots of medicines with me."

"Really? Thank you very much!" The boy bowed.

Taking the Pikachu from him, she went and sat down on the ground while placing the electric mouse Pokémon in her lap. Opening her case, she said, "let's see now... looks like he just needs a pick me up for energy... Ah, here we go."

Taking out some medicine, she fed it to Pikachu. After a couple of moments, he opened his eyes, sitting up, _"Pikapi?... Pika!"_

"That's amazing!" The girl said, "Pikachu healed so fast!"

"The medicines I make are meant to work immediately, but Pikachu's exhaustion wasn't too bad to begin with, so it's natural for it to recover quickly," Haru smiled and Pikachu hugged her, "aww, you're welcome."

Standing up again and giving Pikachu back to Satoshi, she said, "my name is Haru, I'm a Pokémon Healer. Are you three Pokémon trainers?"

They all introduced themselves.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm rather surprised though, most people don't come to this area of the forest." Haru said, zipping up her medicine bag.

"I heard there was lots of interesting berries in this area, so I wanted to try them!" Iris grinned, and so did Haru.

"Oh, are you interested in berries?"

"Mm, I love them! I heard there was someone who used berries in medicines in this area..." she then realised, "wait a moment-"

"Hehe, you got me," Haru rubbed the back of her head, blushing a little, "yes, I create medicines from berries. Do you as well, Iris?"

She nodded, "whenever I can find them!"

Suddenly, Satoshi's stomach growled again. He blushed and Haru giggled a bit, "sounds like it's lunch time. Come with me to my place, it's nice to have visitors for once."

"Alright!" the young boy cheered and they followed Haru to her house.

* * *

><p>"So you competed in all of those leagues? No wonder I recognised you!"<p>

Back at her house and gathered at the kitchen table, Haru finally realised where she had seen the young man before. It was the same boy she had envied for his relationship with his Pikachu, too, and now that she met him in person, she couldn't help but smile as well as hold a little envy. It really was beautiful.

Right now, they were all sitting down having some cookies and a hot drink of tea. It was still cold, but now that it was spring, it would begin to warm up.

"You did really well. I was impressed!" Haru smiled.

"Thank you very much," Satoshi replied, "are you Pokémon trainer?"

"Mm, I used to be, but not anymore. All of my time is spent making medicines and treating Pokémon." Haru got up then and went to the kitchen to start on lunch, "that, and battling no longer really appeals to me."

"You _won _at the Johto league?" Iris was examining Haru's trophies.

"Yes, that was when I decided not to continue to be a trainer," Haru replied, smiling a little sadly, "seeing Pokémon in pain saddens me..."

"I see," Satoshi said, looking at his Pikachu as if pondering whether or not he had made him sad.

"Anyway, feel free to relax. Lunch won't be long!" Haru winked.

"Would you like some help?" Dent offered, which Haru accepted.

After a cheerful lunch in which they discussed what the group was doing in the Pinwheel forest, and where they were heading next. It seems as though they were heading back to the next city for some business, so Haru asked if they wanted to stick around and feed the Pokémon with her, which Iris in particular showed great enthusiasm for.

Once all the poffins were made, Haru put on her backpack which contained her Pokémon egg and the poffins in a basket, and set off with the group of kids following. She fed all of the Pokémon with their help, and noticed how they all interacted with them. They seemed like the same kind of people as herself, especially Satoshi. She was relieved; they weren't bad people, and I'm sure they'd appreciate meeting a legendary Pokémon.

"That was the last one, wasn't it?" Iris said.

Haru grinned, "not quite. There's one more Pokémon I'd like you to meet. Oh, and Iris," she winked, "whatever you do, don't glomp him like you did those poor Pansage. He won't like that at all."

The young girl blushed and the boys looked at her sheepishly.

They walked a short way in silence as Haru led them to Virizion's shrine. Once there, she turned to them, "this is the shrine of the Pokémon who guards this forest."

"Wow," Satoshi went and inspected it, "I wonder what kind of Pokémon it is..."

"I've heard rumours of a legendary Pokémon living in the forest... what a mysterious flavour," Dent said as he too inspected the shrine.

Iris however looked at Haru curiously, "but if that's true... it sounds like you know it, Haru!"

"Got me again, Iris," Haru grinned, "he'll only meet humans who've proven themselves to be kind to Pokémon, and love them with all their hearts. I had to make sure you were trustworthy before bringing you here. But I must ask you to keep this secret, can you do that?"

"Yes!" They all said, and Haru nodded. She then said, "wait here a moment," and entered the cove for the first time.

* * *

><p>While she had known Virizion for three years now, she had never been inside his forest home. Partly out of habit from showing him respect, and partly because the forest animals didn't like humans near it. But with Virizion as her Pokémon officially, she figured she'd be allowed in here.<p>

It was a pretty spot with berry trees around the perimeter, as well as a sheltered spot she figured Virizion slept when he had been living there. Looking around the place, she didn't notice Virizion sneaking up from behind until all of a sudden,

"**Boo."**

"YEEEEEK!" She yelped, sending the birds scattering and jumping a foot in the air before facing the laughing Pokémon, "Virizion, you scared me!"

"**Well that **_**was**_** my intention, silly human," **He said, looking extremely smug.

"Evil Pokémon you are," she teased and stroked his neck, "my guests probably heard that and are probably scared now."

"**So those humans proved trustworthy to you?" **Virizion grew tense and looked at the entrance to the enclosure.

"I actually know one of them... well, in passing really. He's trustworthy, I promise," she smiled at him, and Virizion huffed,

"**We shall see."**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that? It sounds like Haru is in trouble!" Satoshi said, looking like he was going to race in there and help her.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be okay..." but Dent looked worried as well, but his worries were lifted when Haru walked out.

"Sorry if I scared any of you before."

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked,

"I'm fine, don't worry," she then turned towards the grove entrance.

Eventually, Virizion then turned up and looked at Haru, then the three fascinated trainers, and Iris clasped her hands together, "oh, he's so _pretty!"_

"What Pokémon is that?" The one in the hat said, and he pulled out the same device Haru had used to identify Pokémon on him.

_"Virizion, the Grassland Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon has horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends."_

"That's incredible!" Virizion watched as the one in the hat seemed absolutely delighted, "I'm Satoshi, this is my buddy, Pikachu.-

"_Pikachu!"_

-I'm pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew!"

"_Axew!"_

"I'm Dent, a Pokémon Sommelier," Dent bowed a little to the legendary Pokémon.

Haru looked at him, "what do you think?"

"**Certainly a... different bunch," **Virizion remarked, causing the kids to look surprised at the telepathy (except for Satoshi, who had experienced it many times),**"Ch, humans always seem so surprised when they hear me talk."**

Haru chuckled at that, and Dent said, "there seems to be a familiar flavour about them," to Iris and Satoshi.

"Haru, is this Virizion-?" Iris began to say, but Haru hold up a hand to silence her, then winked, "how about we head back to my house? I'll explain everything there."

* * *

><p>Everyone had let out their Pokémon, and the group noticed how much happier Virizion was playing with them rather than be anywhere near the Pokémon's trainers. Haru had finished explaining how they had met and become friends,<p>

"... we've been together since then," Haru finished, looking out at the group as Pikachu went for a ride on Virizion's head.

"It's great that Virizion has learned to trust humans again," Satoshi replied, but Haru shook her head.

"I don't think he could ever trust humans again, I just know he trusts me," Haru smiled.

"A bittersweet flavour," Dent nodded.

"Satoshi, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Haru asked. They boy seemed surprised, but nodded. The Pokémon healer watched as Dent and Iris went to play with their Pokémon (Virizion went to fetch some berries from nearby) while Haru turned to Satoshi and said, "Satoshi... how long have you been with that Pikachu of yours?"

"Um... just over three years now," Satoshi replied.

"I see..." Haru smiled in the direction of the yellow mouse, who was still with Virizion, "do you love him?"

It seemed the boy had not been expecting that question, so he asked, "why do you ask, all of a sudden?"

"I remembered your performance in the Indigo league... and how close you seemed to be. I had never seen that before," Haru turned to him seriously, "I guess I wanted to know what you felt towards him."

Satoshi smiled at that and nodded, "yes, I love him very much."

The answer seemed to surprise Haru... but soon she smiled a little wistfully and said, "I see... That's beautiful." She watched as Virizion returned with a branch of berries, which he shared with the Pokémon. "I'm glad that I got to talk to you."

Standing up and stretching, she went over to the group with Satoshi following, and said, "Iris, you said you were interested in rare berries. Would you like me to take you to the best spots?"

"Yes please!" Iris looked absolutely delighted at that. Haru had an ulterior motive; Virizion normally went on his walk around the forest at this time to check up on things. The legendary Pokémon nodded to her and then bounded off to do his own thing.

The trainers recalled their Pokémon once playtime was over and Satoshi said, "I wonder where Virizion is going..."

"He goes where he wants," Haru said fondly, "let's go!"

* * *

><p>The group followed Haru around the forest to show them all of the different plants and berry trees. There were many to be seen, as the soil in the forest was rich and able to support all different kinds of trees.<p>

Iris was amazed at the variety and picked one of each. Some she loved, others she didn't so much, and one made her breathe fire! The boys also picked some berries each, taking a bite out of them or in Dent's case, storing them away for later use. While Haru watched, a couple of Pokémon seemed to watch them, and as soon as they saw Haru, came over to her to be petted or greeted. She was familiar with most of the forest Pokémon, so they all knew her.

"The Pokémon here sure are friendly!" Satoshi said, but once he approached, most of the Pokémon ran away, to his surprise. Haru stood back up from where she had crouched to pet the Pokémon and chuckled, "ah, I know most of them from living here for so long, so they know I'm safe. They don't know you, though."

She couldn't tell them that they were friendly because of the mark on her shoulder. Virizion had convinced her to make sure her shoulder was always exposed, so now she wore a sleeveless top with a vest over it, as well as arm guards to keep her arms warm in the chilly weather. It exposed her shoulder so that the tattoo was visible for all to see, including the Pokémon.

Pikachu on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. He jumped onto his trainer's shoulder and babbled to Satoshi, pointing at her shoulder. "Huh? You mean the Pokémon being friendly has something to do with Haru's shoulder?"

_"Pika!" _Pikachu nodded,

Haru laughed nervously and rubbed her shoulder on impulse, "I don't think it's that but-"

But her explanation was stopped by a cry in the distance she recognised immediately as Virizion's.

"What's going on?" Iris called,

"Come with me!" Haru called and ran towards the source of the sound. She had a horrible feeling about this; very occasionally Virizion had a scuffle with another Pokémon, but being the strong legendary Pokémon he was, he never got hurt. For him to cry out like that must've meant he had been hurt, but by what... or who?

Breaking through the trees revealed a horrible sight. A group of people in strange outfits had a pair of Unfezant out and Virizion looked like he had been hit hard. Ignoring the calls of the kids behind her, she ran down the slope and jumped on the path, "Virizion!"

Running to his side, she looked at how hurt he was, and thankfully it wasn't much. It looked like he had been taken by surprise. She turned towards the group and shouted, "what do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?"

"Hmph, a little girl like you wants to know who we are," one of the woman trilled, amused, "we're Team Plasma, a group dedicated to liberating Pokémon from their trainers!"

"Haru!" She heard the kids as they arrived behind her, looking as surprised and shocked as she was.

"I must admit, we were shocked to find out this Virizion had been captured. Judging by the looks of things, you're it's trainer," one of the weirder ones who looked like the leader stepped forward. He was wearing some kind of robe with an emblem on the front revolving around the letter P, "capturing a legendary Pokémon... do you have no shame?"

Haru stood up and said, "what do you want here? This area belongs to Virizion! Liberation? How is attacking a Pokémon with nothing but the intent to capture it in any way liberation?"

"Oh, but we'd treat it far better than any other trainer. We'd allow them to roam free, and take over!" The leader said, and the group cheered.

"That's wrong!" Satoshi jumped forward, "Pokémon and people should work together to create a world of harmony and friendship!"

"That's right!" Iris yelled, and Dent agreed.

"Besides, you have Pokémon too! Isn't that just being hypocritical?" Haru glared at them.

"We are using our Pokémon to liberate all others," he said, "we were thinking of having this one join us, but seeing how it got so badly injured and was so disobedient, I don't think we want it anymore."

"Stop talking about Virizion like he's an object!" Haru yelled.

It was the first time Virizion had ever seen Haru get so upset, and for good reason. But the way she defended his honour like this... he had never considered it because although he trusted Haru, a time had never come about where she'd be forced to defend him, being how strong he was. But now here they were, in this situation, with him hurt and Haru proving once and for all why she deserved the mark on her shoulder.

"I may have captured him, but I would _**never **_enslave him!" She stood in front of the Pokémon, not noticing him getting back up, healed up a little from resting a moment, "he roams free. I captured him to protect him from the likes of you, who only think to capture Pokémon for their own selfish ends!"

"As if a trainer like you could ever understand _us_," the same woman from before snarled.

"But I do. I understand the idea of letting Pokémon be free, and to liberate them. But you should never do it by force! Pokémon and humans are on this planet together, and nothing good will come of fighting one another. We should work together as teams to become stronger as one. That's what... I believe."

Virizion smiled a little to himself. So that was it... He had wondered why she kept her Seismetoad and Liepard with her, until she showed him how they worked together to harvest berries or medical herbs for use in her potions, or to help treat Pokémon. She had never once asked Virizion for his help, which he assumed was out of respect.

But maybe it was to simply convince him of her intentions once and for all.

_"I'm glad,' _Virizion shook himself down and said, **"Haru, how about we teach them a lesson?"**

She looked up at him, wondering what he meant before it dawned on her, "are you sure?"

Virizion nodded and stepped up beside her, **"they insulted me, my honour, and..." **He looked at her, **"you."**

Haru was rather touched by that statement. It meant a great deal coming from Virizion that he wanted to protect her honour as much as she did his. Nodding then, she said, "alright, let's do this."

"You can't win against flying type Pokémon!" One of them shouted.

"Really?" Haru grinned, remembering what she had talked about with Virizion when she was teaching him moves...

* * *

><p><em>After perfecting Solar Beam, Haru did some investigating on Virizion's attacks, strengths and weaknesses when she made a rather alarming discovery. The fightinggrass type mix had created a quadruple weakness to flying type moves, something she wondered whether or not Virizion was aware of._

"_Virizion, do you know much about elemental strengths and weaknesses in battle?" Haru asked as Virizion practised Sunny Day._

"_**Yes, why?" **__Virizion turned to her then and came over,_

"_Well, your strengths are really good and your weaknesses elemental wise are fairly straightforward, so with your power you should be able to overcome them easily enough. The problem is Flying type moves, however," she looked at him seriously, "even with a really high level and legendary status, if you get hit by a flying type move it could do some serious damage."_

"_**Are you certain of this?" **__Virizion asked, and Haru nodded, "you're a grass type and a fighting type, and both of those elements are weak to flying type moves. Mixing them together creates a quadruple weakness, which means any flying move is going to hurt."_

"_**So what do you suggest?"**_

_Haru grinned, "there's one move I can teach you that you can learn that will overcome this weakness somewhat, or at least give you some ammo if you're ever in a situation where you're facing a flying type. It's called..."_

* * *

><p>"Jump up to meet them, and use Stone Edge!" Haru called, and Virizion did what she said, stones forming around his body before blasting at his targets, smacking them both down to the ground with the force of the attack, knocking them out.<p>

The group seemed shocked that their two Pokémon had been knocked out by a single attack, and the one in the robes said, "w-what in the world-"

"Talking advantage of a Pokémon's weakness is dangerous, especially when said Pokémon is prepared." Haru explained, folding her arms, "never underestimate the strength of a Legendary Pokémon!"

Virizion let out a cry of agreement.

"Let's send them flying Virizion, Solar Beam!" Haru cried, and Virizion responded with a magnificent Solar Beam, sending the group soaring right into a group of waiting Pokémon Ranger's and Officers who had been chasing the group. Haru didn't see this though; she was just relieved everyone was safe.

"Virizion, do you want to rest until we get back home?"

"**That would be wise," **He'd been hit with Brave Bird, twice, by surprise, and it _hurt_. Haru had not been wrong in her explanation after teaching him Stone Edge!

Haru enlarged his Pokeball and recalled him, then turned to the others, "are you all alright?"

"Yeah," they replied, and Satoshi looked really surprised, "so that Virizion is...?"

"Mm, technically," she put Virizion's Pokeball on her belt, "come on, let's go back. It looks like those troublemakers are being dealt with."

They all went back to Haru's house.

* * *

><p>After healing up, Virizion then went to finish his patrol of the forest, and it came time to bid the group goodbye. Standing at the path nearby her house, Haru said, "if you go straight down this path you'll get into the city in no time at all."<p>

"Thanks for showing us around, and letting us meet Virizion," Satoshi grinned.

"And treating us to lunch!" Dent said.

"No problem," Haru turned to Iris, "and Iris, this is for you." She handed the young girl a small bag.

Iris took it, looking confused before opening it, and her face turned to one of extreme shock, "is this-!"

"It's a Starf Berry," Haru grinned at the look on her face, "if you juice it, three drops of it to any Pokémon will bring them back to full strength even if they're an inch from death. Use it wisely."

"Yes, I will!" Iris bowed and held the berry like it was something precious, "where on earth did you get it?"

"Let's just say I have a few friends that know a few old tales," she winked.

Waving the group goodbye, Haru sighed in relief. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to a nice cup of tea and a good long sleep.

* * *

><p>During his patrol, Virizion thought about what had occurred during the last few hours. He had never seen a team quite like Team Plasma, but what bothered him was the realisation that their philosophy was no longer what he desired for himself. The idea of Pokémon ruling over humans would've been one that appealed to him in the past, after the wars, but after seeing the way humans and Pokémon were able to be together in harmony had changed his mind about it.<p>

He didn't think he could ever trust humans in general again, but he did trust Haru. Not only that, he had seen the trust in the other trainers who had come that day and the bond they shared with their Pokémon.

Virizion had always known that humans and Pokémon would eventually have to learn to co-exist. They shared the planet, and no amount of liberation would ever change that. It would just create more bad situations, and more wars... The Grasslands Pokémon was old enough and wise enough to realise this now.

He walked up to a cliff face and to his surprise, Cobalion was there waiting for him.

"Cobalion, what are you doing here?" Virizion came over to his brethren.

The Iron Will Pokémon looked at him and said, "I came by to challenge Haru to a match, but then I saw you get attacked. I was interested to see what Haru would do in that situation... and how you would respond."

"Mm..." Virizion looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, "I've gotten stronger thanks to Haru, but I..."

"Are you confused on how to regard her?" Cobalion asked. The look of surprise on Virizion's face answered his question, "looks like it."

"How did you know?"

"I once went through the same thing, or don't you remember?" Cobalion looked at him, "of the three of us, I was not betrayed by my human. He and I worked together to save lives. I regarded him... very fondly."

Virizion had forgotten about Cobalion's knight... and how he gave his life to stop the war in another country with the power of Aura.

"He gave his life to save the humans and the Pokémon. I lived by his example by doing the same. But I could not bond with another human again so easily. That kind of bond... I believe it only comes to pass once in our lives."

The Iron Will Pokémon faced Virizion fully, "do you think you've found that bond in Haru?"

"I... don't know," Virizion looked confused as he settled down, looking out over the trees as the sun began to sink below the horizon. "I trust her... and I admire her skill with medicines, but..."

"I think you know the answer to your question, but don't want to admit it," Cobalion said wisely. "Many Pokémon before you have asked the same questions, and struggled with their emotions."

"Did you love your trainer, Cobalion?" Virizion asked.

"Yes, I loved him."

There was a silence then as Virizion looked shocked at the honesty of his brethren's answer.

"Humans though have more complicated methods of loving one another than us Pokémon," Cobalion turned to Virizion, "if you love Haru, she might take it a different way if you tell her outright."

Thinking about all the times he had made the human turn red in the face from embarrassment, Virizion sighed. This was not going to be an easy thing to talk about.

"Then... how did you-?"

"I never needed to tell Aaron," Cobalion smiled a little, "male humans are a little different from the females. It was an unspoken love between the two of us. Also," Cobalion looked amused, "human males usually tend to have some kind of social awkwardness that makes them unable to express their emotions in normal methods."

Virizion laughed at that. He had no trouble getting Haru to talk about her feelings on matters, even if it embarrassed the heck out of her. But it was fun to tease the human, almost too much fun.

"I think what you need to prepare yourself for Virizion," Cobalion turned serious then, "is if you do love Haru, you will outlive her natural lifespan."

Virizion looked down at that. Yes, he would...

"Haru told Terrakion... that the ones we love are never truly lost," he looked up at the Iron Will Pokémon, "what did she mean?"

"If I were to guess, it would be that her actions, her presence, and her life would be preserved in your memory. That, or she believes in the human concept of reincarnation, where lives are recycled and reborn onto the planet once more."

The Grasslands Pokémon remained silent at that. It would be hard to deal with Haru's eventual death now that he was fond of her. But what if he really did love her? Would her death become unbearable for him?

"Live in the present, Virizion," Cobalion interrupted his thoughts. Virizion looked up to find his brethren smiling down on him, "the kind of love I shared with Aaron... is something that I believe only happens once. If you found it in Haru, embrace it, enjoy it, and live in it as long as you are able. Do not dwell on her eventual demise but rather celebrate her life by following in her path."

"Following her path?"

Cobalion nodded, "her passion... her kindness... any of the qualities you admire about her as a human. After she's gone, hold onto her by following the things you believe in too. Understand?"

"I think so..." Virizion stood back up and said, "I need to think about this some more. Are you going to come back with me?"

"Mm, I think so," Cobalion followed Virizion home.

* * *

><p>Haru was woken up by a weird light piercing her eyelids. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she blinked awake, "what in the wor-"<p>

The egg sitting on the sofa was flashing.

Haru sat stock still for a moment before she leapt into action. _'Oh my god oh my god oh my god it's hatching!'_

Taking the incubator off and letting the egg out, she picked it up, cloth and all, and ran outside, "VIRIZION!"

* * *

><p>The two legendary Pokémon heard Haru's shout. Looking at each other, they raced back to Haru's house to be met with the excited face of the human Virizion had come to trust.<p>

"**What's the matter?" **Virizion sounded concerned, while Cobalion's eyes widened at the glowing egg.

"The egg- it's about to hatch!"


	13. Aramis

Chapter 13 – Aramis

"The egg- it's about to hatch!" Haru looked so delighted she didn't even notice Cobalion standing there until she looked at him, "oh, Cobalion, hi- IT'S ABOUT TO HATCH VIRIZION!"

"**Okay, okay!" **Virizion looked simply dumbfounded. He had never imagined the egg being about to hatch would excite Haru this much, but when he thought about it... she was going to be a mother, if an adoptive one.

"**Haru, you might want to sit down with it," **Cobalion advised, **"we're not light when hatched."**

"O-oh! Right," she went over to sit on the porch, the egg in her lap.

Virizion and Cobalion came over to watch the event. Virizion was looking at the egg, mind racing. It was likely that he'd have to help Haru raise the little one, since she couldn't teach him everything a Pokémon needed to know. He was both nervous and excited about it.

The egg glowed white then, the light filling up the area. Haru gasped in shock as she saw the form change to a tiny version of the Pokémon in front of her.

The light faded and the little Virizion stretched its limbs and looked up at Haru's face, blinking at her, _"Viri?"_

Haru couldn't contain her smile and happiness at the sight of the little one. "Hello there... I'm Haru,"

"_Viri... Viri!" _It seemed to realise who Haru was and sat up a bit to lick her face. Haru laughed and cried at the same time, giving it a hug, "Aramis."

The adult Virizion seemed frozen in shock, but the sound of the name snapped him out of it. He looked at Haru and said, **"Aramis?"**

Haru nodded and gently let the now dubbed Aramis down on the ground to try walking around for the first time, "I've been thinking of a name for it when it hatched... I'd name it that." She looked up and wiped her face, grinning, "I can't call you both 'Virizion', it'd get confusing. What do you think, do you like it?"

"**It's nice," **Virizion leaned down and let Aramis sniff him, and once it recognised his father, it ran around his leg and laughed. Haru looked like she might cry again and Cobalion looked pleased as well.

"Let's see..." Haru pulled out her Pokédex to inspect the hatchling, and found out that 'it' was another boy, with a Jolly nature. That made her very happy, and she put the Pokédex away and said, "you're so cute," Aramis jumped up and licked her face, and she hugged him, "I'll raise you to be big and strong," he winked at Virizion, "just like your papa."

Virizion blushed a little at that and turned away, **"don't teach him-"**

"_Vi-zon!"_

"**...too late," **Haru giggled at that. She scooped up Aramis and felt how heavy he was; she wouldn't be able to carry him around for long, "Aramis, this is Cobalion. Say hi?"

He looked a little scared under such an intense gaze, but eventually greeted him. Cobalion smiled and greeted him in turn, which made Aramis quite delighted.

Putting the little Pokémon down, Haru watched him run around some more and investigating all the new sights and smells.

Virizion watched as Haru looked on with pride and another emotion he didn't recognise. Cobalion seemed to though, because he looked at Haru and said, **"I see now that you'll raise him well, Haru. We shall have our battle another time."**

"Oh!" Of course, now she remembered why he was here, "sorry Cobalion, I wasn't expecting..."

"**Not at all. I am glad I got to witness Aramis' birth," **He turned and said, **"I will be back sometime soon." **He ran into the forest and left them behind.

"I'm going to get Aramis' food," Haru said to Virizion, "could you watch him please?"

"**Of course," **Virizion nodded and watched Haru go inside. Walking up to his son, he watched as Aramis sniffed at a flower curiously, and said, "it's an Oran flower."

"Oran... flower?" Aramis looked up at his father and grinned, "it's pretty!"

"It turns into a fruit that helps make you feel better when you're sick,"

"Sick?" Aramis then looked upset, "my tummy hurts... am I sick?"

"No, just hungry."

His face lit up at that, "is mama getting food for me?"

Virizion wondered how Haru would react when Aramis learned how to use telepathy and called her that. The reaction would be priceless. "Yes, she is."

"Mama smells nice and smiles lots!" Aramis jumped up, looking delighted. "But she's not like you..."

"True, but she's your mama none the less,"

"Oh... okay!" Aramis was still far too young to know that Haru was his adoptive parent instead. Virizion figured that he would figure it out with time, but if their bond grew strong, Virizion knew Aramis probably wouldn't care.

Haru came back out with a bowl full of Pokémon food she made herself. Aramis saw her return and ran over with a cry, jumping in her lap and rubbing his head against her chin. Virizion watched this interaction and how close they were already, and smiled.

'_Indeed, they'll be just fine,' _Virizion came over as Haru fed Aramis what looked like dumplings with little coloured specs on the top. Aramis tried one, looked delighted and jumped off Haru's lap to eat the rest.

"Virizion, want to try one too?"

He ate one and he had to admit, he was suspicious at first because of the colour, but they had a slightly sweet flavour and tasted pretty good. Then it occurred to him... sweet?

"**Does he...?"**

Haru nodded, "looks like he inherited your sweet tooth, Virizion."

Virizion huffed at that, then said, **"by the way... you used your Pokédex on him. Why?"**

"Oh, well a Pokédex can tell me what gender, nature and moves a Pokémon can use. I never thought to use it on you, though... kinda silly I didn't," Haru rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "but it doesn't always detect gender in legendary Pokémon."

"**I see... so that name, what made you pick that?"**

Haru grinned a little, "one of my favourite stories is 'The Three Musketeers'. It's about three men who are keepers of the peace who eventually gain a fourth member. My favourite character from the book was Aramis, so I decided if I ever had a boy child, I'd name him that..." she looked at Aramis fondly and said, "he's as close to a son as I could've ever wished for... so I decided to call him that."

Virizion had not realised that Haru had put as much thought as she had into a name. He had noticed with her Pokémon she either shortened their breed name or called them by their ordinary names, like she did with him. This was the first time she had given a special name to a Pokémon, so he asked, **"is that common for people to give special names to their Pokémon?"**

"Mm, for some people... I'm just a bit lazy with words sometimes, which is why I end up shortening some of my Pokémon's names—"

"**And mine?"**

"Do you _really _want to be called 'Viri', Virizion?" Haru teased.

He grumbled, **"definitely not,"**

"Exactly."

Aramis finished his meal them and Haru rubbed his back, "did you like that?"

"_Viri!" _He nuzzled Haru's cheek in response and then yawned, looking sleepy. It was approaching sundown now, as everything was bathed in yellow light.

"I think it's time for bed, little one," Haru stroked his back and she stood up, "come with me,"

"_Viirrriiii..." _He yawned again and followed her.

* * *

><p>Aramis curled up on the sofa and went to sleep almost straight away. Haru put a blanket over him and stroked his fur a little, just watching him. It was hard to believe that even after carrying the egg around for almost six months, he was finally here.<p>

Virizion had come in shortly after and settled down in his usual spot by the fire, looking rather pleased at how things had developed. He watched as Haru stroked Aramis' fur and said, **"he'll be my size in about four years."**

"Wow... childhood really is short," Haru sighed and left Aramis alone to get something to eat herself. Coming back over with a tortilla and some poffins for Virizion, she ate in comfortable silence for a while before finishing her dinner and washing the dishes.

Going to her bookshelf, she pulled out her old copy of 'The Three Musketeers' and took it over to where Virizion had finished his dinner and was watching her, **"what's that?"**

"It's the book I was telling you about," Haru smiled and showed Virizion the cover, depicting four men dressed in traditional clothing reminiscent of the old era the story had come from. "I was just thinking about showing you. It's kind of interesting, actually, because the four main characters... kinda resemble your group in some ways."

"**What do you mean?" **Virizion wasn't sure what to make of that statement.

"Well, Aramis in the book... reminds me of you," she grinned, "he was a little feminine, vain and proud of his looks, a big romantic and rather charming... but of the group he was the very best at swordplay. He could show up the other two any day."

"**Oh really?" **Virizion grinned and said, **"so you think I'm all that, do you Haru?"**

"Weeeeell," she giggled and said, "you're more 'pretty' than 'handsome' when I look at you compared to Terrakion or Cobalion, and you have your own sense of charm. Also..." she blushed a little, "it was a super romantic thing to do for a girl to give her your offspring, you know."

"**T-that-" **Virizion looked away, embarrassed, **"do not misunderstand me! I just-" **But he stopped when he heard Haru laughing.

"Don't worry, I didn't misunderstand your intent. I'm just saying, it was romantic," Haru settled her back against his flank, "and then there's the last part; you look more agile than your counterparts. Your Pokédex entry says you can perform somersaults. That's super cool!"

"**Indeed..." **Virizion looked smug at that, then a thought occurred to him, **"then, if I remind you of Aramis, who do Terrakion and Cobalion remind you of?"**

"Hmm... well," Haru flicked through the book until she got to an illustration of the leader of the group, Athos. "This one here is Athos. He's the oldest, and the wisest of the group. He kinda acts like a father figure to the rest of the group, and teaches them how to handle themselves in the world... and with woman, come to think of it," Haru grinned at that, "he definitely reminds me of Cobalion."

"And this one," she flicked the page to reveal a large muscular man who looked very strong, "this one's Porthos. Can you guess who he represents?"

Virizion looked close at the picture and he snickered, **"don't tell me that's Terrakion's human counterpart, in your mind."**

"Well, don't you think there's a resemblance?" Haru winked, "he was the biggest and the strongest. He was known for being quite jolly and a little gullible, but truth was he needed guidance like the rest of the group. But he was strong, and kind, and always did what was right."

"**Okay, **_**now **_**I see the resemblance. But where does that leave Keldeo?"**

"Oh, he's the easiest one!" Haru flicked the pages back a few and revealed the youngest member of the trio, d'Artagnan. He wore a feather cap that Virizion saw looked an awful lot like Keldeo's tail...

"This is the youngest of the group, d'Artagnan. He joined the group in the book, and learned everything he could before surpassing them all. But he is young... and prone to mistakes as all young people are even if he's an awesome leader. He too needs guidance from Athos, but as far as his prowess in battle goes, he becomes quite exceptional," Haru looked at Virizion, "what do you think? Does Keldeo remind you of this one?"

"**Indeed. How very peculiar... It is almost as though humans retold our tales from years passed in human form, in this book."**

"Maybe," Haru closed the book and set it on the coffee table. "I mean... do all Virizions, Terrakions, Cobalions and Keldeo's form groups of four?"

Virizion nodded, **"it is in our nature to gather as a group. In a few years from now, the other offspring of the group will come for Aramis, and they will journey together all over the world to search for Keldeo as well as explore before returning. It was also no co-incidence that Cobalion witnessed Aramis' hatching, either. One of us or more is nearly always there around an egg of our kind as it hatches," **He looked at the flames flickering in the fireplace, but not really seeing it, **"The Terrakion and Cobalion you know were there when I hatched. Both are older than me by a few months each."**

"Wow..." Being guided by instinct was something she had never seen before in Pokémon behaviour. She had heard of it, of course, but never seen it firsthand. A thought occurred to her, however, "what about Keldeo, though? Doesn't he travel with you too?"

"**Well, Keldeo prefer to travel on their own, even if they are recognised as part of our group. But once the four of us meet again..." **Virizion grinned at Her, **"we teach him a special move just for him alone."**

"A special move?"

"**It's a variant of a move we all share that you humans call 'Sacred Sword'. The one we teach Keldeo is called 'Secret Sword'."**

Haru grabbed her computer and typed in the move, "let me see if it's in the system... Secret Sword, Secret Sword..." But the search didn't show up a result. "Wow, that's not even a discovered move yet, how cool!"

"**If you meet Keldeo in the future, you will witness us teaching him the move, so you will be able to record your findings... if you want to," **Virizion didn't seem too concerned about that, **"but we need to find him first."**

"You said he might be at the Moor of Icirrus... you know, I could take you all there," Haru smiled, "if you all consent to it, you could travel in Pokéballs."

"**Hm... an interesting suggestion," **Virizion sighed and settled his head into Haru's lap once she had moved her computer away. **"We've been searching for him for a while... I don't know where he is. I wish I knew."**

"He's like a son to you three, isn't he?" Haru said, stroking Virizion's head.

"**Mm... although now I have another one- gees," **he sounded bemused, **"next thing you know I'll be adopting **_**Terrakion's **_**offspring."**

Haru laughed, "I'm not sure I could handle raising a Terrakion if the one we know is anything to go by."

"**Too much for you?"**

"I can only have so many males in my life."

Virizion laughed hard at that. If only Haru knew that her Entei was a female. Haru was giggling too, and she settled against her companion and said, "sleep well, Virizion."

"**Mm, goodnight."**

* * *

><p><em>A.N - I've always been a fan of the original 'The Three Musketeers' novel series myself (although my favourite was Porthos, lol) so expect a reference or two from the stories in this one, being that Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo <em>are _based off those four. 'Aramis' is the surname of the character Virizion is based off of, soI used it here for Haru's baby Virizion to tell the difference between the two. That, and I too personally find the name Aramis rather pretty (although most french names are pretty girly, so I probably would've used a manlier name, ehe)_

_I did plan on making little Aramis a girl at first, but my writing muse disagreed and made him a boy instead. Don't worry, female legends will show up later (well technically, if you count Haru's Entei, Latias _and _Shaymin, you've already seen a few! ) so for those who wanted a girl, don't fret. ;) _


	14. Together

Chapter 14 - Together

Aramis proved to be an early riser, just like his parents. The very next morning, Haru was woken up by the little Virizion nudging his head against her cheek just before she normally woke up.

"Good morning, Aramis. Did you sleep well?" Haru stroked his head as Aramis nodded at her question, but then he looked a bit uncomfortable. Haru knew what that meant!

"Come on, out we go!" She gently shifted Virizion's head off her lap before getting up to lead the baby Pokémon outside. He ran off to find a spot he liked and came back a few minutes later, full of energy and looking happy as he had been the previous day. Haru sat on the porch with him and stroked his head, "are you hungry?"

_"Vir!" _Haru took that as a yes, so she got him some breakfast. Smiling to herself, Haru knew she would settle into this new routine quite happily.

* * *

><p>The days went by as the weather got warmer and warmer, so much so that Haru went down to the local river for a swim. Aramis had never done so before, so she was mostly doing it for his benefit so he could get used to the sensation.<p>

"Come on Aramis, the water feels good!" She called to the nervous hatchling.

"_Viri-zion!" _Aramis shook his head rapidly.

His father on the other hand looked annoyed by his son's cowardice, and said something to him that sounded as if he was telling the hatchling to do as he was told. Aramis looked back at the water, but didn't go in.

Haru came over then and flicked some water at him playfully, "oops, better get me back!"

"_Viriiiii!" _Aramis looked angry at that and jumped into the river to chase after his mother and flick water at her. Haru laughed at that and said, "there you go, it isn't so bad is it?"

"_Viri?" _the hatchling blinked, looked down, then looked delighted, _"Viri!"_

"See, doesn't that feel good?"

"_Viriviri!"_

Virizion watched the two play in the water by the riverbank, settling down and enjoying the warmth of the sun. He had to smile a bit as Aramis jumped on his mother, momentarily surprising Haru with his weight. As she came back up, she was laughing, "my goodness, you've gotten heavy!"

"_Vir-viriiii!" _Aramis puffed his chest out and Haru tickled him, causing the baby Virizion to laugh.

Thinking back on his life a mere few years ago, Virizion would never have dreamed that he'd be in this situation. Every now and then, he'd wonder if it was all real, but looking at the two in the water as Haru actually washed Aramis instead of just playing, he had to smile a little.

'_My brethren both found their chosen humans lifetimes ago... yet here I am with mine right here. But...' _he looked away from the scene, _'do I love them? Do I love _her _especially?' _

He would never have believed it possible to love a human if Cobalion had never told him so. And when he thought about it... he had been so focused on the bad of the human race for the last few centuries he had forgotten the good... he had seen with his own eyes the bonds that humans had with their Pokémon. That boy Satoshi was a good example, now that he thought of it... He knew that the human race was far from trustworthy as a whole, but a few of them really seemed to be shining examples of the kindness he once new...

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by water being splashed on his flank. Shocked, he looked around to see the very two he was thinking about leaning on the edge of the river bank, both looking like naughty children who knew they were up to no good.

"Ready Aramis? One, two..."

"**Don't you dare-"**

"THREE!"

As one, they splashed Virizion as hard as they could so he was soaked. Once done, they both giggled and did something Haru called 'bro-fisting', "nice one Aramis, getting your daddy all wet."

"_Viri-zion!" _The hatchling laughed.

They were stopped then when Virizion splashed them right back with his head, creating a wave and sending them flying backwards on their butts, but this just made them laugh.

"**Hmph, children," **Virizion snorted and stood up to shake himself down.

"Daddy's no fun, is he?" Haru said to Aramis, who giggled in response.

"**Really Haru? I don't recall you complaining when we play those foolish human games every winter," **Virizion huffed and settled back down once he was dry again.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until winter until daddy gets fun, eh Aramis?" Haru grinned.

"_Vi-ri," _Aramis nodded and then ran over to his father to get out of the river, where they had a short conversation which made the youngling blush.

"Aww, are you picking on your son?" Haru teased as she came over herself to pick up her towel and get out.

"**No more than I pick on you," **Virizion looked smug, and head butted Haru gently so she fell back into the water.

"Aaah!" Haru splashed back, catching the towel before it fell in, "you're horrible." She pouted to the legendary Pokémon.

"**If you expected me to be nice, human, you are sorely mistaken,"**

"Of course I am," Haru pouted and proceeded to dry herself.

Virizion snickered at that and stood up as Aramis shook himself down, "shall we head back?"

"**Indeed, now that you've traumatised Aramis with the river you can introduce him to Terrakion," **Virizion grinned, **"he's at the house with Cobalion."**

"Really? Oh yes..." of course, Cobalion probably wanted his battle, "Terrakion won't be... mean, to Aramis... will he?"

Virizion shook his head no, **"he'll probably be suspicious of how you are raising him, but other than that, I don't think he'll be a problem," **looking at the woman beside him, he said, **"I don't know why you're worried, Terrakion likes you."**

"I know, but sometimes he can be a little too gruff for his own good," Haru sighed, "I mean, I understand _why _but Aramis is only little..."

"**You underestimate his tolerance. He puts up with you after all,"**

"You're horrible," Haru huffed.

**"Stating the obvious again, human."**

"Of course."

They were laughing as they returned to Haru's house, where Terrakion and Cobalion were waiting. Aramis was running ahead of them, but saw Terrakion and hid behind Cobalion.

"Aramis, you don't need to be scared of Terrakion. He won't hurt you," Haru said gently.

The hatchling peeked at the brown Pokémon and slowly came over to sniff him. Terrakion leaned down to let him, and once Aramis deemed him safe, he looked delighted and nuzzled the Cavern Pokémon's leg happily. Terrakion looked just as happy... in fact, it was the happiest Haru had ever seen him. Maybe there really was some truth to Terrakion having a soft side after all.

"I think he wants to play with you, Terrakion," Haru said, smiling at him, "I'm sure he'd like it."

**"I think so as well," **Cobalion replied, **"go."**

**"I-If you say so," **Terrakion was not used to being taken to so well by such a young Pokémon, but he looked delighted none the less. Bending down, Aramis managed to scramble onto Terrakion's broad back and settle there with a delighted cry.

As they went off into the forest, Haru shivered a little and said, "I'll be back once I've got changed. Then we can battle, Cobalion."

**"I'll be waiting," **He replied, which made Haru grin and run inside.

She came back dressed and ready to go. Together, her, Cobalion and Virizion went to the forest arena.

Withdrawing her Spiritomb and Seismitoad again, she had them on standby to protect the forest as she was using another fire Pokémon. Terrakion arrived too with Aramis sitting on his back, and Haru shook Cobalion's foreleg before they started their battle.

"Come on out, Blaze!" throwing her Pokeball up, Haru's starter Pokémon Blaziken appeared, ready for battle.

And so it began. Cobalion truly lived up to his title of a legendary Pokémon; even despite being weak to both fire and fighting types, he put up an extremely fierce fight. Finally, Haru defeated him with a powerful Blast Burn attack.

She threw the luxury ball she had prepared for Cobalion, capturing him inside. The ball jiggled on the ground for a moment before it pinged. Picking it up, Haru smiled and said, "looks like you have a new sparring partner, Blaze!"

_"Ziken!" _It looked happy with that.

As Haru let Cobalion out to treat him with a full restore, on the sidelines, Terrakion seemed to be fighting a war with himself by the look on his face. Virizion watched him, but then a little voice spoke instead,

"Waaa~ Mama's so strong!" Aramis looked absolutely delighted, having watched the battle and cheered on his mother, "don't you think so too, Terrakion-jii-chan?"

"W-well-" Terrakion looked down at that and then at Virizion, "is she strong?"

"She beat Cobalion _and _me in a fair fight, isn't that something?" Virizion huffed.

"Hmm..." Terrakion watched as she finished spraying Cobalion with some kind of potion...

"All done! Do you feel better?" Haru asked the Iron Will Pokémon.

**"Much, thank you. That was a great battle," **Cobalion replied with a small smile.

Haru grinned at that and withdrew her other two Pokémon as Terrakion and Virizion came over.

"Aww, Aramis, having fun up there?" Haru giggled.

_"Viri!" _He then scrambled off Terrakion's back to come over and get cuddled by Haru. Watching all of this made Terrakion realise why Cobalion _and _Virizion had both chosen Haru as the human to protect them from other trainers... and she was a strong trainer.

**"Haru..." **the woman looked up at him from where she was on the ground, hugging her adoptive son, **"you said you had one of those balls for me, didn't you? Can you show me?"**

"Oh, of course," Haru got out the heavy ball and enlarged it, "it's called a Heavy Ball. It's great for heavier Pokémon-Terrakion, wait-"

For Terrakion had pressed the button in the middle of the ball with his nose, causing it to open and for him to turn red and go inside. The ball wobbled for a moment before pinging too, announcing Terrakion's capture. Haru was in shock at this... why would he do such a thing?

Cobalion however chuckled at his brethren's antics, **"Terrakion never has been the best with words. Looks like he has chosen you too, Haru."**

"I..." She was shocked. Of course, she knew that Terrakion's aggressive behaviour was merely a front now that they knew each other... but she had not expected this. Haru smiled a little... maybe now she could get to know him better?

**"Better not let him out of there, he's probably embarrassed," **Virizion snickered.

"I can't keep him in there forever," Haru giggled and then let Terrakion out. Once out, she smiled and said, "what did you think?"

**"It's weird being inside those," **Terrakion grumbled, to which Haru giggled, "I promise you won't need to go in often, but now at least I can take you to the Moor of Icirrus."

**"We can go there by ourselves," **

"I know, but three legendary Pokémon going there at once is bound to gather a ton of attention," Haru grinned a bit sheepishly, "ever since the fire hundreds of years ago, Pokémon Rangers guard it so it's never attacked again. You wouldn't be able to get in easily without being noticed when it's all three of you."

**"Pokémon Rangers... I have heard of those," **Cobalion said, sounding thoughtful, **"they're similar to our Pokémon Knights."**

"I've never considered that!" It just occurred to Haru then that there _were _some similarities between the two. But whether or not related was not something that Haru could determine. Nodding, she looked up at the three and said, "well, how about a week from now we all go there?"

Cobalion nodded to that, **"yes, that is a good idea." **Terrakion nodded his agreement too.

And so, the group split to go back to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>"I think you surprised Haru greatly," Cobalion said to his brethren as they went through the forest together.<p>

"I would not have considered it before today... but after meeting Aramis..." Cobalion remembered what the little Pokémon had said in answer to his questions...

_"Are you alright up there, little one?"_

_"I'm fine, it's high up here!" Aramis giggled and settled on the big Pokémon's back._

_"Aramis... Haru... how do you regard her?" Terrakion had asked, looking up at the little Virizion._

_"You mean mama?" At Terrakion's nod, he grinned brightly and said, "she's the best mama in the world!"_

_"So she treats you well?"_

_Aramis nodded, "of course! We play every day, and she teaches me to be strong! I love my mama."_

_"I see..." _

"Aramis said all of that, did he?" Cobalion smiled a little to himself, "I did wonder how she would handle raising one of us, but it seems as though little Aramis has the best 'mama' we could have hoped for."

"When I saw how she battled you, and the integrity of it, along with how she has been raising Aramis... I think I finally saw what you and Virizion have seen in her," Terrakion sighed, "so she'll do."

Cobalion didn't reply. He knew that Terrakion's gruff nature hid the fact that he liked Haru, but that was to be expected. He had been hurt badly by humans in the past, after all.

"Indeed. Let's go."

"Let's!"

* * *

><p><em>A.N - The truth is, Terrakion didn't really need that much more convincing. :P Also, Jii-chan is a friendly way to greet an older male, usually 50's and beyond.<br>_


	15. Unity

_A.N - There is some Japanese used in this chapter for titles ONLY (I do not insert random Japanese words into stories, oh god that annoys me) so here's a rundown:_

_onii-chan: a cute way to address an older brother or older unrelated male.  
><em>

_onii-sama: a very formal way to address and older brother or older unrelated male.  
><em>

_onee-chan: _a cute way to address an older sister____ or older unrelated female._  
><em>

__I only use these because there's not really an easy way to translate this into english without it sounding... weird. So there you go. Onwards!  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Unity<p>

In almost no time at all, the week came to an end. Aramis enjoyed going to the river during this time, since it was slightly warmer than before. Haru took him there each afternoon after feeding the forest Pokémon (to whom he had become friends with very quickly) with Virizion to play and enjoy himself. As he grew, Aramis became more confident with Pokémon bigger than him, and Virizion started to train him in battle.

Much to his surprise, Aramis already knew Energy Ball, a move Haru found out could not be learned by Virizion's kind naturally. Haru suspected that it might've been a move passed down by breeding.

'_So Aramis' mother must've known the move,' _Haru thought to herself, fascinated. Watching as Aramis practised his Quick Attack on Virizion, she stood up and said, "Aramis, Virizion, it's almost time to go!"

"_Viiirriiii!" _Aramis called and ran over to his mother with his father following behind,

"**Cobalion and Terrakion aren't here yet," **Virizion said as Haru checked her supplies.

"I know, but they'll be here any minute and I need to get Aramis ready for the journey," Haru knelt down and held out a Pokeball, and this one looked like a normal Pokeball except the top was green instead of red.

"Listen, Aramis, in order for me to take you on the trip, you need to rest inside one of these," she showed him the ball, which he sniffed curiously, "are you ready?"

"_Viri!" _Aramis nodded. Haru smiled at that and opened the ball, and Aramis went inside. The ball wobbled for a moment before pinging. Standing up, Haru felt relieved... but then realised.

'_I won't have room for Aramis in my party if I take Sei, Lei and the rest...' _Thinking for a moment, she decided that Aramis would probably be happier at the Professor's lab. No doubt the professor would be fascinated, since he had not yet met Aramis.

"Virizion, I think I'll leave Aramis with Professor Birch for the day instead," she looked up at him, "if I meet Keldeo on this trip... I'll need room in my party if it wants to come with me."

"**You'd better let him out and explain the situation then," **Virizion tolerated the Professor... he was more trustworthy than most humans, at least.

And so, after explaining the situation to Aramis, the little Virizion agreed to stay with Professor Birch. Sitting on Haru's lap, she phoned him up on video chat.

"_Good morning Haru- Oh my Arceus!" _He gawked at the little legendary Pokémon staring at the screen in shock as the man appeared, _"is that a... baby Virizion?"_

"Good morning Professor, and yes, this is Aramis," she smiled down at her son and said, "I'm going to the Moor of Icirrus today, and I was wondering if you could take care of him for me while I'm gone."

"_Of course, I would be delighted! Hello there, Aramis," _he waved to Aramis, who blinked at the screen and put his feet on the table to sniff at it.

"Aramis, he's not really there, but you'll meet him soon," Haru giggled,

"_Zion?" _Aramis looked confused, but Haru stroked his head, "you'll be staying with him for the day, so have lots of fun and don't stray too far."

"_Viri!" _the little Virizion grinned and nodded. Haru returned Aramis to his Pokeball and said, "I'm sending him now, Professor."

The older Virizion glared at the Professor, **"tell him he'd better not use Aramis as a study object." **His telepathy, of course, did not work over a phone line.

"Of course," she turned to Professor Birch, "don't study him, alright? You'll make his papa mad,"

"_Don't worry, I promise I'll only watch him," _ The professor knew better than to anger him! _"Transfer's complete—whoa!" _Aramis jumped out of his Pokeball and jumped on the table to sniff the professor, _"s-such an energetic youngster!"_

"Aramis, be a good boy," Haru said with a grin and a wave,

"_Viri-zion!" _Aramis licked the screen and then the call ended.

Haru sighed at that, feeling a tinge of worry. She couldn't help but be a bit of a basket case over her son... but it passed and she got up from the chair, "well... he's in the best of hands."

"**Then why do you look so worried, Haru?" **

'_Gees Virizion, why can you pick up on my moods so easily?' _She sighed and stroked Virizion's neck with a little grin, "mothers always worry over their children, even when they're in no danger."

"**Hmph, humans are strange creatures," **Virizion remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, we are," looking outside, she saw the familiar shapes of Cobalion and Terrakion appear from the trees, "well then, let's go."

"**Yes, lets."**

Once outside, she pulled out the three Pokéballs belonging to the trio, and then addressed them, "we'll be at the Moor within a few hours, so have a nice rest inside the Pokéballs. I'll let you out once we're clear."

The three gave the affirmative, and Haru with drew all three into their balls. Looking at them, she smiled a little and said, "I'll do my best to find Keldeo, my Three Musketeers."

Shrinking the balls, she attached them to her belt, got on her bike and rode into town.

* * *

><p>The bullet train ride to Icirrus Town was mostly uneventful. Haru used that time to read some research papers on other studies done on herbs and berries to improve her own lines, or listened to music. She watched the scenery roll by and watched the other passengers come through. Some of them had Pokémon with them, to which Haru watched their interactions. Haru knew the three on her belt were probably watching too...<p>

Thinking about it more, the way the three had come into her life was almost as though it was fated, somehow, but she couldn't stop a nagging voice in her head that maybe she wasn't supposed to meet Virizion first... maybe things would have been easier for her had she had met Cobalion, the leader, first? But then, she though with a smile... things would not be how they were now.

As much as she liked the strong leader of the trio, there was something in there relationship that was just not there. They were friends and that was it... the same went with Terrakion. She didn't feel as close to them as she felt to Virizion, and thinking about it further, the relationship she had with those two was the same as with most of her other Pokémon.

But Virizion had been the one Haru had found first. It had been him who she had to win over and show that she could be trusted. It had been a lot of work... but now she could truly say that the two of them were close.

'_Close... but how close?' _Haru pondered.

Thinking back to Satoshi and his Pikachu, were they that close? Haru didn't know. The relationship those two shared seemed so natural and easy from an outside point of view. The Pokémon healer thought that it might've always been that way, that they just bonded from the start... but there was also the chance they had started off rough, like she had with Virizion.

'_But now they love each other,' _Haru put her hand over the green ball on her belt, thinking hard about her feelings.

'_Virizion... how do I feel about you?' _She remembered back when he had left on that two month long trip to breed... and how lonely it had been without him. How overjoyed she had been when he returned... and those nights where she curled up against him and couldn't help but smile as she fell to sleep.

'_I want to be close to you like Satoshi and Pikachu are... but do you feel the same way?' _It was not going to be easy to breach the subject, if she ever did. Right now, she was content with what they had, and she resolved herself into putting the matter aside for now.

"_Next stop, Icirrus City, next stop..."_

'_Here we go,'_ Haru stood up and went to the door with a couple of other people, then left the train to enter the city.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since she had been to the cheerful place. It was cold, and she knew there was an Ice type gym here, but it was a happy place, and was her second choice of residence outside of the Pinwheel Forest. Still... she was ultimately glad she had chosen where she was to live, given who it had led her to...<p>

Heading out of the city, she walked a short distance before arriving at the Moor of Icirrus. There were a couple of Pokémon rangers who saw her approach, and she went over to them, "hello."

"Good Morning," the female ranger said, "are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Pokémon Healer, my name is Haru," she held out her Pokédex for identification, "are you patrolling the area today?"

"That's right, what is your business in the Moor?"

"I'm meeting a friend," Haru smiled, "he's been waiting a long time to meet me."

The two rangers looked at each other, suspicious, but the male ranger noticed the marking on Haru's shoulder and said, "that mark..."

"This?" Haru pointed to her shoulder. At his nod, she said, "um... what about it?"

"Did you get that done at a tattoo shop or-"

"Lewis, that mark can't be used as a tattoo, remember?" the female ranger looked shocked, "where did you get it?"

"U-um—" Haru didn't know what to say as Lewis came to her side to examine it.

"I read about it in the class history books. The original Pokémon Rangers had this mark on their shoulders..." he looked at Haru, "what's your trainer identification again?"

Feeling it was pointless to hide it, Haru sighed deeply, "P-Pokémon Knight..."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

Haru rubbed her forehead and realised Cobalion's guess had been right on the money. Seems as though there really _was _some connection between the two. Interrupting the two rangers, she said, "C-can I pass through now?"

"Of course, go ahead!"

"Thank you..." she walked passed them and then turned around, as if a thought had just occurred to her, "don't tell anyone about this, please,"

"Sure, we won't!" Haru didn't know whether or not to believe Lewis and the female ranger, but at least she go through without too much of a fuss.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe that those Ranger's recognised the mark, ugh... what a nightmare,' <em>Haru did not like tons of attention. She had been interviewed a couple of times about her work as a Pokémon Healer, but other than that she liked her privacy. The idea of being swarmed by Pokémon Rangers was not her idea of a good time.

Sighing deeply, she moved further into the Moor and realised there were no other trainers around. Of course, they could be elsewhere, but Haru felt as though she was the only human around...

Looking around the area, it was peaceful now. There were fallen logs here and there and bodies of water that looked like they had been frozen over during the winter and thawed recently. Haru smiled a bit at the water... they were actually rather pretty.

As she walked further, Haru felt as though she was being watched. It was the same feeling she had gotten when Virizion had been stalking her that past year (referring to it as such made Virizion rather mad, much to her amusement) which she put down to the wild Pokémon roaming the area.

Coming across a beautiful lake, Haru smiled in delight, "I had no idea the Moor had a lake like this... how pretty!" coming to the edge, she saw her reflection in the crystal clear water and grinned.

'_The water here is perfect, no pollution...' _Haru squatted on the ground and touched it, causing a ripple effect on the surface.

It was then that she heard laughter.

Standing up and looking around, she couldn't see anyone, "hello?" she called... the voice had sounded so close.

She didn't hear it again.

Figuring that she was just imagining things, Haru knelt down again and touched the water.

"**You're making ripples!"**

The voice was young, like a child, and Haru jolted up as she heard it. The voice didn't seem mad... but who or WHAT was it coming from? "Who's there?"

There was a giggle again, but no answer. Maybe... she knelt down and started making ripples in the water with her finger,

In a burst of water on the surface, a small blue, red and cream coloured Pokémon appeared, running on the surface of the lake, touching the ripples Haru made, **"ripples, ripples!"**

Haru had never seen this Pokémon before... but she had a guess who it was. Although the little one didn't look much like the three she knew, Haru somehow felt that there was a connection, "are you Keldeo?"

The water Pokémon stopped playing and looked at her, then spotted the mark on Haru's shoulder, which caused it to break into a huge smile and bound over, **"you've got a mark! A green mark! Are you Virizion-onii-chan's bride?"**

"B-bride?" Haru felt her face heat up at that and wondered what the hell the three had taught this colt! "N-no—I'm his friend-"

"**But Virizion-onii-chan would only mark you if he wanted you to be his bride!" **Keldeo pouted, **"just like Cobalion-onii-sama and Terrakion-onii-chan marked their grooms!"**

"G-gro-" Oh she was going to have one hell of a talk with those three later on, but for now she decided to play along with the young Pokémon, "r-right, I misunderstood... I'm Virizion's b-bride..."

"**I knew it!" **Keldeo looked absolutely delighted, **"will you take me to him? I've been searching for so long, but I could never find any of my brothers!"**

"S-sure, I can do that..." Haru smiled then... she had found the one they had been searching for for so long... "but let's go someplace more open, okay?"

"**I know just the place, come on!" **Keldeo jumped off the lake's surface and ran into the Moor.

"Wait for me!" Haru called, chasing after the colt.

* * *

><p>After managing to slow down the energetic Pokémon, Haru began to explain a few things to the young Pokémon that he obviously did not understand as well as the three on her belt probably hoped to explain. She taught him about trainers and how they were different from brides and grooms.<p>

"...so you see the difference now, right?"

"**I think so..." **Keldeo looked a little confused still, but then looked up at her, **"but it doesn't matter! I can smell Virizion-onii-chan on your clothes, onee-chan, and you're nice!"**

"T-thank you, you're really cute," she said, although inwardly she wondered if Keldeo was just playing the fool. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger than the three she had met? "And I've heard you're super strong."

He nodded with a grin, **"Of course I'm super strong! My brother's raised me to be super strong!"**

Haru grinned at that too... yes, they were super strong...

Coming to a clearing, Keldeo ran into the centre and then turned to Haru, **"this is where I met them!"**

"Right here?" Haru looked around... wow, this place had to be super nostalgic for the three. Smiling a little, she took the three balls off her belt and enlarged them, "I hope you three are awake... come on out!"

Throwing the balls up, they released the three Legendary Pokémon. Haru caught all three balls as they opened their eyes and were met with the sight of their long lost companion, who looked very shocked to see all three at once!

"**Cobalion-onii-sama... Virizion-onii-chan... Terrakion-onii-chan!" **Keldeo looked overjoyed to see his brethren again.

"**Keldeo!" **All three rushed over to see him, nuzzling their heads together (or in Keldeo's case, jumping up to hug them, since he was so little) and babbling at one another in their Pokémon language. Haru didn't need to understand it to see how happy they were to be united again, and she wiped her eyes to get rid of the happy tears that had gathered in the corners. It was truly beautiful to see them all this happy again.

Once they had got reacquainted with one another, Haru settled down to watch all three of them teach Keldeo Secret Sword. It looked a lot like the move Sacred Sword that she had seen Virizion use, but it seemed like it would have a different effect in battle. Eventually it seemed that Keldeo mastered the move, and he leaped in joy.

"Looks like it was a success," Haru said as she came over to the four.

"**Yes, it was..." **Virizion looked up as his trainer came over. Terrakion and Cobalion also looked up (and for once, Terrakion looked happy) as well.

It was though the three didn't know what to say. It was with Haru's help that they had found their lost brethren. If she had never met Virizion that fateful day in the forest, they might never have found him, at least not anytime soon. Haru seemed to sense this too, but she put her hands behind her back and smiled at them, "isn't it great that you all got to be together again?"

"**Thanks to you," **Cobalion said with a smile of his own and Terrakion nodded. He then glanced at Virizion, who seemed to be struggling with himself for a moment before coming to Haru's side.

"It was nothing... I was happy to bring you here-"

She stopped talking as Virizion kissed her on the cheek.

Keldeo looked delighted at the display and Haru was shocked. She looked up at Virizion when he leaned back, visibly blushing, and said, **"I-I have seen humans express their thanks in such a way before. Don't think of it weirdly..."**

Haru touched her cheek, momentarily stunned by the act. Eventually though, she smiled, blushing herself and said, "I understand..."

"**Whaa~ Virizion-onii-chan really does have a bride!"**

"Keldeo!" Haru blushed furiously at that (behind her, so did Virizion), "I am not a bride! I'm his friend!"

"**Virizion-onii-chan, your face is all red!" **

"**KELDEO!" **Virizion looked as embarrassed as Haru felt while Keldeo laughed, and eventually Cobalion and Terrakion joined in with their own chuckles.

Haru sighed and giggled a little, "you're a cheeky one, aren't you?" She knelt down and poked Keldeo's forehead, "do you want to come with me and your brothers?"

Keldeo seemed to know what that meant, and he nodded, **"I do, I do!"**

And so, Haru captured the last member of the Musketeer quartet, uniting them all once more.

* * *

><p><em>A.N - Next chapter is the last, but don't fret! I will be posting some side stories seperate from this fic on things that were not delved into deeper, such as Isamu's relationship with Terrakion. Look forward to it!<em>


	16. Friends

Chapter 16 – Friends

_Even if someone were to call you a liar,  
>And try to hurt you with heartless words,<br>Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you,  
>And try to put a crown of thorns on your head,<br>I can still become a friend only to you,  
>I know of that loneliness and that pain,<br>so, everything that makes me whole,  
>I will dedicate them all to you now,<br>I'm Yours_

_The fact that you won't forget about me,_  
><em>I know it better than anyone,<em>  
><em>So, for you, I will dedicate,<em>  
><em>Everything I have now<em>

Supercell - My dearest

* * *

><p>After finding Keldeo, Haru noticed just how much happier all four of the Musketeer Quartet were. It was like they were finally complete with their fourth member, and Haru sometimes just sat and watched as the four of them played or just sat in a circle and talked among one another. Haru didn't need to have a firm grasp of the Pokémon language to know that there was a lot of conversation going on about Keldeo's adventures, among other things. She loved seeing them so happy together, and it made her glad that she had managed to find Keldeo and bring him back.<p>

Aramis and Keldeo, being of similar age mentally, got along like a house on fire. The two would often play together, and Keldeo had even started teaching him how to use telepathy. Haru sighed and felt like she had adopted a second son, something she shared with Virizion, who smirked at her,

**"Doesn't that make you happy, Haru?"**

She smiled a little because, in a way, she supposed it did.

Eventually, Cobalion and Terrakion left to go to their respective homes, but Keldeo decided to stay after Aramis convinced him. Haru figured that at least until Aramis was whisked off by the young members of his coming quartet, Keldeo would hang around to keep him company before it too departed on his never-ending journey around the world.

And so, one year passed by in a haze of happiness. Aramis grew bigger until he was about half the size of his father, and that was when one fine spring day, Haru was busy making her medicines when it went quiet outside of her house all of a sudden.

Going outside, she saw immediately why that was. A Cobalion and Terrakion were there, looking at Aramis... and they were obviously much younger than the two Haru knew by their size. She knew what that meant... and stepped down off the porch to look at Aramis.

"It's time for you to go, isn't it?" Haru said softly.

Aramis nodded, looking sad. Instinct called for him to leave, but he didn't want to leave his mother. Haru stroked his neck and cheek, and looked at the other two.

"Could you come over here please?"

Haru knelt down as they did, and she smiled at them both, "Aramis is my precious son. You'll look after him for me, won't you?"

**"Of course," **the Terrakion answered,

**"He's our teammate, after all," **the Cobalion answered, looking proud.

"Don't let him charm you too much too, ladies," Haru gigged a little, guessing their genders by their voices, then turned back to Aramis.

**"Mama, I-" **Aramis stopped talking when Haru kissed his forehead.

"I love you," she said, stroking his cheek, "stay safe, eat well, and come home once in a while, okay?"

Aramis blinked, then nodded, tears in his eyes. Haru hugged him and stroked his neck, but she knew that if she held on for too long, she'd never let him go. Breaking herself away from him, she smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Off you go. Have a great adventure!"

Aramis smiled through his tears and turned to his brethren. They all nodded and left without looking back. Haru watched them go, knowing why they hadn't turned back. She knew that if he had, he wouldn't have left, just like it was so hard to let Aramis go when she held him.

Virizion had been watching the event unfold silently, but he came over when he saw Haru's shoulder's shake. He realised quickly that she was crying, and it wasn't the happy kind. For once, he could understand why she was sad.

He nudged her gently on the shoulder, and she looked up at him, face stained with tears. They looked at each other for a moment before Haru buried her face in Virizion's neck, crying harder.

Virizion let her without a word.

* * *

><p>Haru eventually became used to not having Aramis around after a few weeks and slowly returned to her normal cheery self. Keldeo helped matters by sticking around for a while, but eventually he too left on his journey around the world. Haru wished him a fond farewell, and although she would miss him too, it was nothing like the pain she had felt when Aramis had left.<p>

But life moved on.

Haru worked and enjoyed herself. She played with her other Pokémon and with the Musketeers whenever they came around. She even took Terrakion with her when she went to one of the caves in Unova so they could have some fun together.

Cobalion even decided to teach Haru how to use a sword. Although it turned out she was woeful at it, she once accidentally threw the sword in her attempt to swing it, sending it flying into a tree, slicing some berries clean off, and landing on a log.

They decided maybe a bow and arrow suited Haru better.

She proved adequate at using that (far better than a sword in any case) and it worked to keep her mind off Aramis.

Things went back to normal eventually. The years passed by slowly and happily. Haru took Virizion and the others all over the world, showing them different places that they couldn't get to easily on their own and generally had lots of fun. Virizion _loved _Fortree city, Haru's home town, mostly because he got to climb so high in the tree tops. The residents, including her parents, had been fascinated and awed by the Legendary Pokémon, and Haru knew Virizion enjoyed the attention.

Eventually, five years had passed. One morning in early September, Haru was outside grooming Virizion when said Pokémon perked his head up, looking highly alert.

"Virizion?" Haru looked at him.

The Legendary Pokémon didn't answer for a moment, but he smiled and said, **"your son's home."**

"Wha-" Haru blinked in shock... then it dawned on her. Aramis had returned. And sure enough-

**"MAAMMMAAAAAA!"**

A full grown Virizion came bursting out of the trees and barrelled into Haru, who had rushed out to meet him. They fell to the ground in a heap, Haru clinging to him and Aramis nuzzling whatever he could reach, "Aramis! You've gotten so big... Aramis!"

Haru hugged him tight, tears in her eyes. She had missed him more than she could express, and to see him happy and healthy was enough for her. Drawing back to get a good look at his face, she smiled brightly and said, "you made your mama worry about you."

**"I'm sorry, it took a long time to find Keldeo," **Aramis licked Haru's face, **"I'll come by more often, I promise!"**

"Hehe, I hope so, Aramis," Haru just hugged him tightly, not even noticing his brethren appearing behind him, looking like they had run after Aramis to catch up with him.

**"You two are too slow," **Aramis teased.

Terrakion snorted and tossed her head to one side, **"Idiot Aramis, you're just over eager!"**

Haru giggled at that and stroked Aramis' head, "looks like you were looked after just fine."

That day was one of the happiest Haru had had in the last few years. Playing with the young musketeers was everything Haru could have hoped for. Her son had grown up to be a strong Pokémon, and he had three great friends to look after him. She was content now, knowing that her son was safe and happy.

When they left (with the promise of returning again much sooner) that night, Haru settled down in her usual spot right beside Virizion, leaning against his side as fire sent orange light over the room.

**"You look peaceful,"**

Haru turned to look at Virizion, who had been watching her closely. Smiling at him, she said, "I feel peaceful. More peaceful now than I have in a long time."

**"You really missed him, didn't you?" **Virizion asked, then made a content noise as Haru scratched under his chin gently.

"Of course I did. My little baby Virizion going out into the wide world? Any mother would be worried! Also..." she smiled a little sadly, "I was afraid too... that he'd forget me."

**"Well that's silly," **Virizion huffed, **"Aramis could never forget you, Haru... no, I think it's safe to say that no Pokémon ever forgets the humans they love."**

Haru blinked at that, realising... she thought of Cobalion and Terrakion, who had both loved and lost. But in saying that... she looked up at Virizion in shock as he laughed at her, **"took you long enough to figure it out, human."**

Haru couldn't help but smile at that... she hugged Virizion close, kissing his cheek too, "thank you for everything, Virizion."

Virizion closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Just like he had been deliberating inside his mind for all of these years, he supposed there really had been no other answer but to love her eventually. He then opened his eyes and nudged her, **"Ren****é." **

Blinking at that, she pulled back and looked at him, "w-what?"

**"Call me that from now on," **Virizion smirked, **"It's better than **_**Viri**_**."**

Haru couldn't help but giggle at that. The Musketeer who was fascinated with woman, who was lucky, proud and valued friendship beyond anything else... That was René d'Aramis de Vannes. Maybe the book really had been based on the three Pokémon... Haru could never know. But the strong connection it had was one even Virizion himself didn't seem to deny.

"Does that mean we'll be friends forever, René?" She asked.

He smiled, **"I'd like that very much."**

That night, Haru cemented her promise to the three legendary Pokémon, and especially to Virizion, that she would never betray them. She knew that one day she would pass on, but it was with the hope that she'd meet Virizion again in another time, in another place, in some form or another. But right now as she curled up against her best friend in the world, the Pokémon Healer closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Uniting the Musketeer Quartet had been no easy task for her or for them, but united now they were, and life couldn't be better.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>A.N - And so, the end of another story. It has been fun, and I hope all of my readers out there enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to write me reviews and ask me questions; in case you don't check your inbox's, I replied to all questions asked. :)<em>

_The song above is from the anime Guilty Crown, and it was the song that inspired me to write this story. Something seemed rather striking about it... and parts of the song fit the tale I wanted to write, while other parts didn't. Now, for the story!  
><em>

_René d'Aramis de Vannes is the full name of the Musketeer Virizion is based on in the novel '_The Three Musketeers'. _The name is french (I swear most french names are very feminine to me) but while Aramis fit Aramis, I thought the name __René fit our adult Virizion more. Come on, the guy is a freaking romantic even if he doesn't see it that way (frankly I'm not even sure how that happened, but he _is_ supposed to be the romantic Musketeer Pokemon, after all. :P )_

_None the less, look forward to some side stories of everyone (chapter one is already up, just go to my profile! :) ) including a few things that were not delved into deeper in this story, such as Terrakion and Isamu's relationship, Cobalion and Sir Aaron (yeah, the aura guy from movie 8, there is a story behind it) not to mention general fun stuff. Don't expect that one to be updated nearly as fast as this story though, as the shorts come to me in bursts and when my muse feels like writing them, lol.  
><em>

_ So, until we meet again, see you!_

_~skins thunderbomb  
><em>


End file.
